The Greatest Good
by dr.hamstervil
Summary: Shizuru just happened to know what's best for all four of them...Rating has changed, as promised. :D
1. Shizuru: Mastermind extraordinaire!

**Hi all! This is my second story and I sort of had this crazy idea of putting my two most favorite shoujo-ai couple in one story. Needless to say, this is AU. I can't promise regular updates but I'll do my best. Please forgive me if the characters are a bit off-character. But there's a good reason why, I promise that! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Tell me how it goes! Reviews are always much appreciated! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Tadaima!" Natsuki shouted as she opened the door.

"_Five, four, three, two, one" _Natsuki counted on her mind. Right on cue, she heard footsteps rumbling down the stairs. After less than a second, a figure flashed before her eyes and she was suddenly caught in a life squeezing embrace by a blonde angel.

"Hime-chan, I can't breathe!" she muttered, tapping the angel on her waist as it was the only thing she could reach. She often thought that _Hime_ isn't really a proper nickname for the angel. She wasn't a princess, definitely. Yes, she was more of an angel. But she kept that to herself.

"Natsuki-chan! Welcome home!" the angel said, letting go of Natsuki. "How was your day?" she asked with a very excited smile on her face.

"I don't think that's what you really want to know, Hime-chan." Natsuki answered---well she didn't really answer the question.

A week ago, Natsuki promised that she would treat the angel to a concert, Himemiya Chikane's concert, to be exact. She didn't know exactly what it was that Himeko loved about the Himemiya, but Himeko's room is filled to the ceiling with the pianist's pictures. She wouldn't eat or buy anything just to save money for cd's. She's a member of every Himemiya fan club there is in the internet. And, because she is so damn good with photography, drawing, painting, and Adobe Photoshop, she has like a hundred thousand pictures of Himemiya, hand-drawn, photoshopped, painted…and it was filling her 250 GB external hard drive. Natsuki was sick and tired of Himemiya's songs playing around their apartment every time she came home so she made a deal with the angel:

One week free of Himemiya songs and she would treat her to Himemiya's concert. Natsuki is still smiling as she remembered how Himeko looked when she heard Natsuki's proposal. After an hour of wrestling in her mind, Himeko finally agreed. Maybe it was because she knew she'd never have the money to pay for the concert tickets, but Himeko, to Natsuki's great relief, agreed.

"And to answer your question, _your real question_, yes, give me a minute to change and we'll go to the concert." Natsuki said after giving Himeko a proper look from head to toe. She was obviously dressed and ready to go. But Natsuki has been outside running _errands_ and she knew she was filthy.

"Uhmmm..Natsuki-chan?" Himeko said, stopping Natsuki on her tracks. Natsuki turned to look at the angel. Himeko had an even wider, more expectant, beaming smile on her face. It almost made Natsuki flinch. Of course, how could she forget?

"Happy birthday, Himeko." Natsuki said.

Once again, Himeko jumped at Natsuki and hugged her. This time, one of Himeko's hand wrapped around Natsuki's neck, the other on her waist. "I can't thank you enough, Natsuki-chan. You've been so good to me all these years. I can't ask for a better friend." Himeko said, her voice muffled by Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki winced.

Friend.

Yes. She's a friend. That's all she's ever going to be.

A friend.

* * *

"Ara, birthday girl, don't you look even more dashing today?" Shizuru said, teasing the pianist. "I took a peek at the hall and it was filled with your screaming fan girls and about fifty dozen eligible bachelors, all expecting your hand in marriage."

A normal rich girl would have been pleased upon hearing that. But Shizuru knew her cousin better than anyone else. The girl was a sociopath. But then again, she could say the same thing for herself. In fact, she knew they had so much in common, it was almost weird: never had a boyfriend, was never interested in anything but excelled in everything, and could make anyone swoon without even trying. She had almost the same number of proposals from both gender every week. The only difference she had with her cousin was she was talkative, and talkative isn't the exact adjective she'd use. Perhaps for every sentence she would say, her cousin would say just a word. And to think that Shizuru was described as a quiet girl! Cool, calm, collected, indifferent, almost apathetic: those were the words that would best describe them.

"I would take that as a compliment, cousin." the Himemiya heiress answered.

Shizuru was about to say something that she thought would irritate her cousin when a blushing floor director entered the dressing room they were in. "One minute, Himemiya-sama" she said and looked as if the floor was about to swallow her alive. And then she went out in a hurry.

"I think I just met another would be suitor…or stalker." Shizuru quietly said as her cousin passed by her without even so much as a look and walked out of the door.

Any other person would take that as a sign of rudeness, or worse, of hate, but Shizuru knew better. In fact, she knew Himemiya may not have even heard the comment.

Shizuru stared at the cup of tea that was set in front of her. She heard a muffled introduction, and then a thundering applause. _By now, Chikane would be walking toward the grand piano._

There was an eerie silence.

And then the music started.

Shizuru smiled sadly at her cup of tea. The music was a happy one, or at least that's what everyone heard. But Shizuru heard the undertones, and they were powerfully sad. Even the greatest musicians described Chikane's latest album as something "calming, dreamy and wonderful and happy". But only Shizuru knew the sadness, the longing and the misery Chikane weaved through her music. It was just like Chikane herself.

She felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. She took at one look at the caller's name and sighed. _Time to play my music, _she thought sadly.

She stood up and straightened her dress.

_It's not so different from yours, cousin._

With another sigh, she flipped open the phone and smiled before saying, "Father!"

* * *

Himeko stared at her concert brochure in disbelief.

There was a fifteen minute break before the second half of the concert began and her spine was still tingling with excitement. She almost never blinked as she stared at Chikane as she played in front. She only took a few seconds to look at everyone around her and saw that they all had that calm, happy look on their faces…and this troubled Himeko a bit.

She never really thought of her idol's music as being happy. Yes, it was calming to an extent, but for her, it was really sad…as if Chikane was singing a song of lament more than joy.

It was the same for her pictures and posters. This was the reason Himeko had to retouch almost all of Chikane's pictures. She wanted to see her idol smile. And she was smiling…it just wasn't a happy smile.

Even the brochure she held had that same sad smile Chikane always had.

"Would that be okay, Hime-chan?" Natsuki asked, forcing Himeko out of her trance.

"What?" Himeko asked, confused.

"You really have to stop staring at Himemiya's pictures. Don't you have enough? Besides, that picture might melt." Natsuki teased.

"I am so sorry, Natsuki-chan. Anyway, what were you saying?" Himeko asked.

"I was asking if it would be okay if I went outside to smoke" Natsuki answered.

"Do you really have to? You know you have to quit that habit of yours, Natsuki-chan" Himeko said, concern heavy on her voice.

"Maybe, one day…if the right person asked me." Natsuki replied. "So, would you be okay here? I'll be just ten minutes."

Himeko nodded her agreement. She didn't really want Natsuki to go. But it was freezing outside and she didn't like the smell of cigarette smoke so she didn't have any choice. Besides, Himeko noticed Natsuki had that pale face Himeko knew meant that she badly needed to smoke.

"Ten minutes." Natsuki promised, and then ran off towards the exit.

Himeko turned around only to accidentally bump into someone, causing her to fall butt first.

"Ara, what is an angel doing here?" a cheerful voice with a very heavy Kyoto-ben accent asked.

Himeko looked up and saw a tall, sandy-haired, beautiful lady looking down at her, hands held out, offering to help her up. Judging by the dress she wore, Himeko knew the girl was rich---very rich.

She took the girl's hand anyway, while stammering her apology.

"No need to apologize, I wasn't really looking at where I was going." The girl said as soon as Himeko was upright.

"By the way, I'm Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru. You?" the tall girl asked with a smile on her lips.

"Kurusagawa Himeko." Himeko answered, again stammering.

"Well, Kurusagawa-san, it's a pleasure meeting you." Shizuru answered. "I didn't know angels are allowed to walk amongst us pitiful mortals."

Himeko was by then blushing furiously. She didn't know what to say so she stammered a thank you, even though she knew it wasn't the most appropriate response.

"A bit shy, aren't we?" Shizuru laughed quietly.

Again, Himeko was lost for words so she took to studying the red carpet intensely.

"Kurusagawa-san?"

Himeko looked at the tall girl and she was surprised at what she saw. There was a strange mix of mischief and hunger playing at the tall girl---Fujino Shizuru's---eyes. It made her uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. She was even more confused when the other girl grabbed her, gently, by the wrist and led her away from the crowd waiting at the reception hall.

"Ano, Fujino-san-" Himeko started but was cut off immediately.

"Please, it's Shizuru. Fujino-san is my father." Shizuru said.

"Ah…yes…Fu- I mean Shizuru-san, where are you taking me?" Himeko asked, uncertain if she was being rude.

To her surprise, Shizuru suddenly stopped.

"Interesting question, Himeko-chan. Do you mind if I call you Himeko-chan?" Shizuru replied, still the same smile playing on her lips.

"Not at all, Shizuru-san." Himeko replied. She still wasn't sure what was happening.

"As to your question… There are a lot of…_people_…here. I thought we could go somewhere quiet and have a cup of tea…or does Himeko-chan prefer coffee?" Shizuru asked, her voice almost teasing.

"Uhmm…Thank you for the offer but you see my friend---" for the second time, Shizuru cut her off.

"Boyfriend?"

"Uhmm…no, my friend…she's a girl---"

"Ara! So you swing that way, huh?"

"Uhh..what? No… I mean my roommate…"

"Is she really your roommate? Or is she something more than a roommate?

"No! I mean yes! I mean no!" Himeko was by then beet red, and she knew she was going to faint form lack of blood to her other body parts.

"No? Yes? You confuse me Himeko-chan." Shizuru teased again.

"I mean we share the same apartment but---"

"I see… so you guys live together. How sweet!"

"Shizuru-san, please. Let me finish." Himeko was by then really pleading.

"Go ahead." Shizuru replied, obviously amused by Himeko's stammering.

"I'm here with a friend and she would be really worried if I left suddenly." Himeko finally managed to say, still stammering of course.

"So where is this _friend_ of yours?"

Himeko obviously missed the special emphasis on the word "friend"

"She'll be here in a few minutes." she answered, looking around, desperate to find Natsuki.

"I see. Are you two going out for dinner afterwards?" Shizuru carefully structured her question.

"Yes." Himeko answered but it came off more as a question.

"Dinner, as in a date?" Shizuru was obviously fishing now, but Himeko caught none of it.

"Uhmm no. It's just dinner." Himeko answered still uncertain as to where the questioning was going. So she was surprised when the other girl clapped her hands happily.

"Perfect! Then you wouldn't mind if me and my…uhmm…_friend_… tagged along, would you?" and without waiting for a response from Himeko, she quickly added. "Wonderful! I'll see you after the show then. Please wait for me inside the concert hall."

And with that, Fujino Shizuru left an obviously confused Kurusagawa Himeko and calmly walked towards the concert hall.

* * *

"This better be good, Shizuru." Chikane muttered coldly.

The concert was a huge success, needless to say. And after waiving to the crowd, for a few minutes and mouthing her thank you's, the curtain went down and Chikane was escorted by her bodyguards past the awaiting production staff and crew, a few more fans, and some other people she didn't really have to greet but thanked politely anyway, and to her car. Everyone knew she didn't like staying for after parties as she always had an awaiting meeting afterwards.

So she was surprised when she was pulled by her cousin, Shizuru to _her_ limo and quickly drove away.

It wasn't a normal thing for Shizuru to do. In fact, Shizuru took care to inform Chikane's bodyguards that she would be stealing her cousin away just so she won't alarm the army that flocked Chikane everywhere she went.

"Trust me, this will the greatest good you will ever have. And you _will_ thank me for this later." Shizuru confidently answered.

Chikane said nothing and looked outside.

"Lee-san, kindly pull-over at the front. Thank you." Shizuru instructed quietly. And without batting an eyelash, she produced a cellphone on her hand and dialed her own number.

She waited for ten seconds before a girl answered on the other line.

"Kurusagawa-san! I'm here, outside, waiting for you…and your _friend…_Please meet me here." And with that, Shizuru disconnected the call and smiled at Chikane.

"What happened to your phone?" Chikane asked, motioning to the battered looking phone that was obviously not Shizuru's.

"Let's just say it was my…insurance. Wait here, dear cousin." Shizuru hurriedly opened the door and immediately, she was swarmed with photographers.

Chikane was in no danger of being seen because she facing Shizuru which meant that even if the door was opened, nobody was going to see her.

The limo had space so that ten people could seat comfortably, all facing each other. Instead of a mini-bar with champagne or wine, Shizuru made sure that there was tea in her own limo. The panels were all wooden and she was sure that the seats were covered with the best, softest, faux fur.

The glasses were tinted black so Shizuru could have her privacy. It was one thing, among so many, that they shared in common, their desire for privacy.

After a minute or so, a harassed looking blonde girl and a disapproving raven-haired girl was hauled, Shizuru-style (She didn't really haul people. But Chikane knew Shizuru had a very interesting talent of making people do what she wants despite obvious disapproval), to the limo, followed by an obviously pleased Shizuru. As soon as she closed the door, she said, "Let's go, Lee-san."

* * *

The limo was dead silent except for Shizuru, who had gotten her phone back from Himeko. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"Don't worry, Otoha-san. Your dear pet will be back before sunrise"

Pause.

"I'm sure you'll come up with a wonderful explanation."

Another pause. This one longer than the previous one.

"You can always blame me. Good night, Otoha-san."

And with that she flipped her phone and turned it off.

She looked at the three people inside the limo.

Chikane was staring at her coldly. Himeko was staring in awe and utter disbelief at Chikane, obviously blushing despite the darkness. Himeko's friend, whom Himeko introduced to her as Kuga Natsuki, was looking simultaneously at Himeko questioningly and at her with obvious disdain. She didn't even seem to notice Chikane.

Shizuru smiled at Chikane, gestured at the other two girls, and said, "This is Kurusagawa Himeko and her roommate Kuga Natsuki. They will be joining us for dinner. I'm sure you're starving."

She turned to smile at Himeko and Natsuki. "Himeko-chan, Natsuki-san, I'm sure you know my cousin, Himemiya Chikane."

And with that, she flicked a button no one even knew existed and out came in front of her a china tea set. She poured tea for herself.

And calmly took a sip.

"Where are you taking us?" Natsuki was the first one to find her voice. There was an edge of anger and confusion in her voice.

Shizuru took another sip before answering.

"You'll know when we get there." she answered, staring at Natsuki calmly. Natsuki didn't know what else to say so she just glared furiously at Shizuru.

"Himeko-chan, since you're the only one not glaring at me, I'd like to know whether you'd like Chinese or Italian better. Or is traditional Japanese your preference?" Shizuru asked, smiling at Himeko who was still dumbfounded. "?"

"Traditional Japanese."

To everyone's surprise, it was Chikane who answered, who was now looking at Himeko, her face unreadable.

"Glad to see you're part of the conversation, cousin." Shizuru replied. She again turned to the other two girls. "Since no one is objecting, traditional Japanese it is."

"Lee-san, you can drop us here."

Without another word, the car swerved to stop at the sidewalk.

As soon as the car halted, Chikane opened the door beside her and got out. Shizuru did the same thing to her door. Himeko and Natsuki followed suit.

The limo then drove away, leaving the four girls.

"Where are we?" Natsuki asked suspiciously, looking around.

They were standing at a dark, abandoned parking lot, it seemed. It held nothing but a black car sitting quietly at one far end of the lot.

Chikane spotted the car and walked towards it. Shizuru gestured for Natsuki and Himeko to follow. Himeko was about to do so when Natsuki grabbed her by the wrist and said "We are not going anywhere unless you tell us where we are going."

By then Natsuki had gained her composure and was back to her usual cool self. But her words were dripping with undeniable suspicion.

Shizuru was about to answer Natsuki but Chikane, who was already waiting in front of the car, answered first.

"We are going to my house." she said, looking not at Natsuki but at Himeko. Himeko in turn was a deeper shade of red now.

"I'm sorry but Himeko and I have made reservations." Natsuki answered, staring defiantly back at Chikane."

"I don't think you'll go very far in this blistering cold. Taxi's do not go here often so you will have no choice but walk." Shizuru said, adding, "And I don't think Himeko-chan here can walk all the way to the nearest restaurant."

Natsuki looked at Himeko who was shivering badly despite the fact that she was still staring at Chikane and that they were inside an impossibly warm parking lot.

"Please?" Shizuru begged. "Himeko-chan?"

Himeko forced her stare away from the Himemiya heiress and looked at Natsuki, assuring her. "I trust them, Natsuki-chan."

Sighing in defeat, Natsuki allowed herself to be dragged by Himeko towards the black car.

Chikane was seated at the driver's seat and had already started the black car when the three others got there. She put the car in reverse and, without even looking at the rearview mirror or behind her, gently backed the car out of the parking lot and into the cold highway.

**a/n: so how was it?**


	2. Prelude to Dinner

**So here's Chappie 2 for you! No, dinner is not yet served.**

**Characters are only borrowed. I don't make any money out of this. Wish I did though... :)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A Prelude to Dinner.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Himeko had called shotgun, to everyone's surprise, and Natsuki's disapproval.

So Natsuki and Shizuru had no choice but to sit at the back.

A few awkward moments passed before Natsuki spoke up. "How did you manage to steal Himeko's phone?" she asked, glaring at Shizuru.

"I didn't steal it. Your friend fell down and she dropped her phone. I simply picked it up." Shizuru answered coolly.

"And how did your phone end up in Himeko's coat pocket?" Natsuki knew how it ended up in Himeko's coat pocket; she just wanted to know how Shizuru would answer.

"I put it there before we parted ways." Shizuru simply answered.

"You planned this" Natsuki looked at Shizuru, her face now unreadable.

Shizuru smiled knowingly, "Planned may not be the best word to describe it. I didn't have enough time or resources so I, figured, I just had to be a bit…creative."

"What do you want from us?" Natsuki was still looking intently at Shizuru. There were so many thoughts running through Natsuki's head but nothing made sense.

"Dinner. And your company. Is that so much to ask?" There was a hint of pain in Shizuru's voice that struck Natsuki. The raven-haired girl was lost for words so that once again, the car was silent.

It was five minutes before the awkward silence was broken, this time by Himemiya.

"Should I turn the heater up, Kurusagawa-san?" she was looking steadily at the road as she spoke.

"Uhmm…no. This is fine, Chika--- I mean Himemiya-san." Himeko was obviously shuddering but she kept her best to stifle it to appear comfortable. And she was miserably failing at it.

"Chikane is fine, Kurusagawa-san." Chikane turned the heater up anyway.

"Then please call me Himeko." Himeko was again blushing.

"Is this better, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she continued to fumble with the heater, while driving.

"Yes, Chikane-chan."

Himeko was startled when Chikane let go of the clutch stick and placed her free hand over Himeko's shuddering ones.

"You're cold, Himeko."

Himeko wondered if it was really possible for steam to go out of her ears as heat soared from her hands to her cheeks and then her ears faster than she could have ever imagined. However, instead of releasing Chikane's hands, Himeko held them tighter, as if letting go was suicide.

"Don't worry, Chikane-chan. I'll be better…" Himeko looked at her hands holding Chikane's and whispered softly, "I'll be much better now."

She wasn't sure if they heard what she said, but she blushed at her own words anyway.

"Himeko?"

"Yes, Chikane-chan?"

"I need my hand back, if you don't mind…" Chikane was now looking at Himeko with a gentle smile on her face.

"Gomenasai…" Himeko quickly released Chikane's hand, and sighed.

From the back, Shizuru laughed, which made Natsuki jump.

"Don't worry, Himeko-chan, you'll get it back." She laughed again, then added, "And please, we both know you're names are Himeko and Chikane, so spare us the memory lesson and stop muttering each other's names."

Chikane's grip on the steering wheel tightened and Himeko took to studying her hands intensely after hearing Shizuru.

For the third time awkward silence fell inside the car. Ten minutes later though, Natsuki has had enough of the suffocating silence.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" she looked at Shizuru. True enough, Shizuru had not stopped smiling since she stopped talking ten minutes ago, if it was possible, her smile was getting a fraction wider by the minute and it was that that annoyed Natsuki and forced her to talk.

"Well, Himeko's hot-headed friend, see my cousin, the pale faced Himemiya heiress never blushes. But, and correct me if I'm wrong, for the last ten minutes, the high and mighty Miya-sama had done nothing but blush." Shizuru was smiling even wider now, bordering to laughing really. "I have to say, cousin, you have to do that often, the blushing, I mean. It suits you better." She tapped Chikane's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Natsuki groaned, interrupting Shizuru's teasing.

As if to answer Natsuki's groaning, the car slowed to a stop in front of a tall gate that would perhaps never been noticeable had Chikane not stopped in front of it.

Without a word, Chikane turned off the ignition, stepped off the car, ran to the other side of the car and opened Himeko's and Shizuru's door with a slight bow. She held out her hand to Himeko.

Himeko was, not for the first time, dumbstruck. Nevertheless, she slowly took Chikane's hand and was helped out of the car. Chikane then took off her heavy coat and wrapped Himeko in it, leaving Chikane wearing just the thin dress she had worn to the concert.

"But Chikane-chan…" Himeko was about to protest when Shizuru stopped her. They watched Chikane walk towards the gate and open it without even exerting the tiniest bit of effort. Without another glance, she proceeded forward.

Shizuru waited until Chikane was out of earshot before she spoke. "Don't worry about her, Himeko-chan. Chikane is colder on the inside than out. This freezing temperature is nothing compared to the endless winter inside her."

For the first time that night, Shizuru wasn't smiling as she stared at Chikane's retreating figure.

"I am hoping a little sunshine would melt her…" Shizuru whispered almost to herself, then followed Chikane through the gate. Somewhere beyond the gate, light flickered.

"Natsuki-chan? You're going to freeze if you stay there." Himeko called out to Natsuki who had gotten off the car by herself.

"You're not seriously thinking of following them, are you?" Natsuki looked at Himeko, expecting the other girl to agree with her. It didn't really surprise her though when Himeko smiled at her and tugged at her sleeves.

"Well, we don't really have a choice." Himeko shrugged and pulled Natsuki toward the gate.

* * *

As soon as they entered through the gate what the two roommates discovered was a quaint, two-story house. It looked warm and inviting despite the cold and isolation.

Shizuru was at the door, cup of tea on one hand.

"Hurry up or you'll freeze!" she shouted at the two.

The house looked impossibly bigger from the inside.

"My cousin designed this house." Shizuru was talking as she ushered the two inside. "It was her eighteenth birthday present to herself."

"Your cousin? You mean Himemiya-san?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru, shocked.

"Yes. I don't have any other cousin. It's just one of the many things my perfect cousin can do very well. In fact, I'm willing to bet that she could probably outdo anyone in anything. She just doesn't like flaunting her talent." Shizuru talked as she led them towards the living room to her right.

"But she's a world class pianist. And she flaunts that." Natsuki retaliated, looking at the grand piano inside the living room.

The living room was relatively large with a fireplace at one end, a grand piano taking a quarter of the space to the right of the fireplace. In front of the fireplace a couch and a small, center table. The walls were bare and painted white. In fact, now that Natsuki noticed it, everything was white inside the room. Even the grand piano was a pristine white. Only the fireplace, of course had a different color, but that was mainly due to the fire.

"Good point. However, you will be pleased to know that for my cousin, the piano is one of the things she's bad at. So she uses the world's stage to practice." By then, Shizuru was sitting at the couch, sipping her tea and looking at the grand piano too.

* * *

"Chikane-chan?"

Hardly anyone noticed when Himeko left and decided to have tour of the house alone. After finding out that it was designed by Chikane, Himeko thought that she would find out more about her idol by looking at her design. What she found as she walked around though that, besides the most basic things you would find inside the house, it was almost empty.

…and yet it had an unsettling beauty. This Himeko could not understand.

The last place she found was the kitchen, where she also found Chikane bustling about.

As soon as Chikane heard her name, she turned around and smiled at Himeko.

_Strange, _Himeko thought, _Why won't she just smile like this all the time?_

It was the first time Himeko saw Chikane under a bright light since she got into the limo. So she noticed that her smile was by far very different than her normal smile. It was…warm.

"Yes, Himeko?"

And Himeko, not very known for being articulate, stammered something close to asking Chikane if she needed help.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Chikane took Himeko's hand and smiled warmly at her.

* * *

"I think I should go and look for Himeko." Natsuki said after noticing that Himeko wasn't in the living room.

"I don't think that's a good idea, at least not right now." Shizuru said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Why is that so?" Natsuki, who was still standing in the living room, walked towards Shizuru, her eyes cold and steely.

"Because I lied." Shizuru answered, undaunted by Natsuki.

"Lied?"

"Yes. I lied about my cousin."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't do everything."

"What?"

"She is a terrible cook, but she has an excellent judge of character."

"I don't understand."

Shizuru took a moment to sip her tea before answering. "Himeko is a wonderful cook, isn't she?"

Natsuki was quiet. Yes, admittedly, apart from her gift of photography and painting, Himeko also happened to be a great cook…and she just also happened to be very good at---

"Traditional Japanese cuisine" Shizuru muttered, as if finishing Natsuki's thoughts.

"How did she---" Natsuki started.

"I told you already. My cousin has an uncanny gift of profiling a person right down to their very talent just by looking at that person. Given enough time, Chikane learns even more, until it gets to the point where she could almost guess what that person is thinking." Shizuru answered, as if it was the most common thing in the world. "It's scary, sometimes. " she added nonchalantly.

Natsuki was quiet. She didn't really know what to say. They have been together for about an hour at least. _In less than an hour, she knew Himeko could cook Japanese cuisine? How much has she learned about us then?_

"She has learned how to manipulate you. She has learned your weakness." Shizuru said quietly, amusement floating in her tone.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru.

_Is she reading my thoughts?_

"I can't read your thoughts, if that's what you're thinking. But really, it's quite easy to read you." Shizuru wasn't even looking at Natsuki. She was staring at her tea.

_What?_

All her life, Natsuki tried to live in near anonymity. She was very good at acting as if nothing mattered in the world. She knows when to appear and disappear without a clue. And she was very efficient at that. She knew that her gut was just about the only thing she could trust in the world. But now her gut was silent and confused. She was silent and confused.

"I need to go out and smoke." she muttered and started for the door.

"You should stop that." Shizuru replied, but made no other attempt at stopping Natsuki.

Natsuki, who was frozen to her spot, looked at Shizuru. "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Himeko." Shizuru answered simply.

"What?"

"She doesn't like it." Shizuru stood up and walked towards Natsuki, gently grabbing her by the arm. "Besides, dinner is almost ready. And from what I heard, smoking ruins the appetite."

* * *

a/n.. please drop me a review! thanks thanks thanks!!!


	3. Dinner

**I just realized, apparently my pacing is waaay too slow... So i'm going to try and speed things up a bit on the next few chapters XD**

**Not my characters...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The dining room was a wonder to behold.

So far, Natsuki observed, it was the biggest room in the house. The table was wooden and heavy looking. It was plain, really, but the fact that it stood out still made Natsuki wonder why it stands out. The chairs were also made of wood but they were huge. Interestingly enough, they looked more like a small couch than a chair. A small chandelier was hanging at the top of the table, giving the illusion that the table was glowing.

At the head of the table was a small fireplace, already glowing with fire in it.

The sitting arrangement was thus: Himeko sat beside Natsuki and in front of them, the two cousins sat beside each other. Shizuru was facing Natsuki, and Chikane, Himeko.

"I must apologize, Himeko, if my cousin made you cook all these." Shizuru said, motioning at the abundant food sitting in front of them. "As you must have discovered, she is of no use in the kitchen."

Chikane said nothing.

"It's okay, Shizuru-chan. Chikane-chan helped me a lot. And your kitchen is wonderful!" Himeko replied, blushing even more. Natsuki thought Himeko was getting smaller and smaller.

"How's the food Natsuki-chan?" Himeko turned to Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled at the angel. "Wonderful as always, Hime-chan."

Chikane looked at Natsuki, "Hime?"

Shizuru laughed. "I think it's short for Himeko, _Hime-sama_." she said, poking her cousin gently in the arm. Chikane merely glared at Shizuru before going back to eating silently.

"I just noticed, Himemiya-san," Natsuki started, looking straight at Chikane, "Why is it that you never argue with Fujino-san?"

Shizuru was the one who answered. "Oh, believe me, my cousin always argues with my father. You cannot put them in the same room without expecting a banter at least, in which my father always loses." She had that amused smile on her face again.

"What?"

"Natsuki-chan, Fujino-san is Shizuru-chan's father." Himeko supplied, laughing with Shizuru.

Natsuki was left blushing furiously.

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki-chan look cute when she blushes?" Shizuru pointed out. Himeko, to Natsuki's horror, turned to look at her and giggled, her cute childish giggle.

"Yes, she does, Shizuru-chan!" and the two were left giggling. Natsuki was still blushing furiously when she turned to the quiet Chikane who was smiling.

"And you think this is funny too?" Natsuki said, annoyed at the smiling Himemiya.

Everyone became quiet then. Even Shizuru stopped giggling and turned a wary eye at Chikane, who was still smiling but was now looking at Natsuki directly. Her eyes were unreadable.

Chikane took time to swallow her food, drink water, and gently wipe her mouth before answering. "Forgive me. But I wasn't smiling because they were teasing you. I was smiling because Himeko's laugh sounded wonderful." She turned to look at Himeko directly, her sapphire eyes warm despite the color. "You should always laugh, Himeko. It reminds me of… _home_."

Three things happened at once: Himeko blushed even more and was smiling shyly, Shizuru sighed obviously in relief and Natsuki looked at Himeko.

_That smile_, Natsuki thought, _I would give up anything for that smile---anything and everything._

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki was violently pulled back into the real world by the sound of Himeko's voice.

"What?"

"You were spacing out." Himeko pointed out.

Natsuki wanted to say something to defend herself. But so far, she noticed, everything she has been saying has backfired. She decided then to just keep quiet.

"My cousin is right though, Himeko-chan." Shizuru said after a while.

"What?" Himeko was, once again lost.

"Your laugh really is wonderful," Shizuru said, smiling at the blushing angel. "And so is your smile."

"I wonder how many people would give up anything, do anything, to have you smile at them like that." Shizuru wasn't looking at Himeko. She was smiling at Natsuki. And then, without turning her head, looked at the quiet pianist beside her. "Or how many people would kill or die just so you could smile, to protect your smile."

Shizuru then bowed, said her thanks for the meal, and produced her tea set. "Me? I feel blessed your smiling and I will leave it at that."

The whole table was quiet.

Chikane glanced at her cousin. True, her cousin was annoying most of the time. But Chikane could guess what Shizuru was doing. _Damn!_ It was working. And for all the annoying things Shizuru was doing, Chikane knew her well enough to trust her. She just hated how she had to manipulate everything to her advantage. Sometimes she'd like to think that Fujino Shizuru's world just revolved around Fujino Shizuru. But then she knew better than to believe that.

And of course, Fujino wasn't the only one who could manipulate people.

"Kuga-san, you have a motorcycle, right?" Chikane's face was unreadable. Shizuru glanced at her cousin for a fraction of a second. _Unless I miss my guess, my cousin is now starting her revenge on me._

Natsuki nodded. She wasn't really surprised at the question. She was just curious as to where the question was heading…and if anyone was observing Shizuru, it would have been obvious that she was asking herself the same question.

"Then you should come on Saturday." Chikane gestured to her cousin nonchalantly. "Fujino is sponsoring a racing event on Saturday. You maybe interested."

"Shizuru-san's father?" Natsuki was now confused as to where the conversation was going. While it's true that she was just invited by Himemiya, it was far from possible that the pianist was even slightly interested in her as this was the first time Himemiya had actually spoken to her directly.

"No. Shizuru." Again, Chikane said this as if it didn't really matter.

Shizuru on the other hand was now looking at her cousin with an obvious question on her face. True, Shizuru was sponsoring that event on Saturday, but it was only by signature. Chikane was the one who actually paid for everything. She had forgotten why Chikane even agreed on paying. She must have pushed her cousin again. _Where are you going with this, cousin?_

"Do you race, Kuga-san?" Chikane was still looking intently at Natsuki. It wasn't menacing or threatening or anything like that. But there was something about her stare that made Natsuki think there was no way she could lie to the pianist.

"I used to," Natsuki trailed off, aware of Himeko staring at her. Natsuki had promised Himeko she wouldn't race anymore after she nearly died in an accident. They had to spend all the money they had saved and Himeko had to stop school for a year so she could work off their hospital debts. For six months, Natsuki was completely useless. She promised Himeko she would never race again after that. She tried to keep that promise, but good work is so hard to find.

"I see," Chikane answered. Shizuru was still observing her cousin. There was something off about the conversation. Shizuru decided she'd like to see where it would go.

"I'll see Kuga-san on Saturday then? The race starts at two in the afternoon. I have reserved seats, courtesy of Shizuru." There was finality in Chikane's tone that sounded as if objections were prohibited. _No_, Natsuki thought, _it didn't sound like it. It imposed._

Out of nowhere, Himeko spoke---well, she stammered, more like.

"Can I come too?" Natsuki thought Himeko wasn't asking. Himeko was begging. And it was obvious begging.

Shizuru, whose eyes was still locked on her cousin, saw a fleeting look of victory on Chikane's eyes. It was so fast, Shizuru almost missed it. A normal person wouldn't have even seen it. _That's one point._ And then something else surprised her. Chikane was still looking at Natsuki. _So, she's not done yet, eh?_

"But don't you have classes on Saturday, Hime-chan?" Natsuki looked at Himeko who just realized her dire situation and looked like she wanted to bury herself.

_Two points, _Shizuru noted.

"But I can skip classes just once, right?" Himeko was desperate now.

"No. You skip class once and you may do it again." Natsuki answered her firmly.

_What now, cousin?_ Shizuru was surprised when Chikane went back to eating silently. _Is that it?_

"Oh! I know! Why don't we have dinner at our place after that?" Himeko looked really pleased at her idea that it was impossible to decline. "I could go home right after classes. I'll prepare dinner again!" Himeko looked, not at Natsuki, but at Chikane who was simply eating her food as if the news didn't excite her too.

Shizuru smiled. _Three points. You're not yet done, are you?_

"But our house---," Natsuki started her objections when Chikane cut her off.

"That seems like a wonderful idea." Chikane smiled at Himeko kindly…too kindly.

"But you must be very busy and we hate to impose---," Natsuki tried again.

"No, it's fine. My Saturday is empty." Chikane cut her off, again, this time with a slight wave of her hand.

"Yatta!" Himeko almost jumped off. But then she saw Chikane was staring at her so she tried to regain whatever composure she had.

Natsuki sighed in defeat and went back to eating.

_Four points._ Shizuru noted the smile her cousin had. _Ara? One more?_

"Pity my cousin can't go even though she sponsored the entire thing..." Chikane said it as if it didn't really matter in the world. But she held Natsuki's stare. "So it would just be the three of us for dinner, Himeko." She smiled at Himeko once more.

Whatever it was that Natsuki did or didn't do, it was enough for Chikane. She went back to eating again.

"What do you mean I'm not coming? Of course I---," Shizuru tried to stop herself, but it was too late. She wanted to slap herself in the forehead as soon as she saw the slight sneer Chikane had. _Bingo! Five points. You really are the master, cousin. _ She bowed her head slightly at Chikane who acknowledged it with a slight bow of her own.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and Himeko. _Honestly, they probably didn't know what hit them._ She observed the two carefully. Natsuki was gently telling Himeko off for spilling her soup. Himeko was apologizing profusely and blushing at the same time.

* * *

Dinner ended a few minutes later.

Natsuki and Shizuru both volunteered to wash the dishes as there was obviously no one to do it for them. As Natsuki suspected, Shizuru was horrible at doing the dishes. She managed to break a few glasses and a couple of dishes. But, surprisingly, none of her tea cups were harmed. Natsuki suspected Shizuru was only very particular about her tea cup and did not even care about the other chinaware.

Natsuki ended up doing the dishes herself, with Shizuru teasing and annoying her mercilessly.

After washing the dishes, they joined Himeko and Chikane in the living room. And the sight of them together nearly broke Natsuki's heart.

Himeko was stretched across the couch, sleeping, her head resting on Chikane's lap. She looked like she was at peace and was having a particularly good dream seeing as she was still blushing even in her sleep. Chikane on the other hand was holding Himeko's hand, her head resting on the head of the couch. She, too, was sleeping soundly.

"Tell me, Natsuki-chan: How much are you willing to give up for the one you love?" Shizuru was almost whispering. "When you have everything in the world, except for a heart that beats, what can you give up?"

Natsuki was silent. She would give up everything.

"I have never seen my cousin sleeping so peacefully. For being one of the most powerful people in the world, she can't even have the one thing she craves for the most."

"Should we wake them up?" Natsuki was surprised to hear her own voice. It was shaking and weak.

"Yes, but I better drive. I'm afraid my cousin has had too much for one day." Shizuru replied, looking curiously at the pained expression. "Let me go and get the car while you wake them up."

The drive back was eerily quiet. Chikane sat in front, leaving Natsuki and Himeko in the back.

Shizuru dropped them off in front of their apartment building.

They all said their awkward goodbyes.

Inside the car:

"That was an interesting dinner, don't you think?"

Chikane was quiet.

"Oh! I forgot to ask Natsuki-chan's number!" Shizuru was tapping at the steering wheel.

Shizuru dropped Chikane I front of her huge mansion.

"Here you go," Chikane threw something at Shizuru before exiting the car. "I thought you might need this." And with that, she turned around and quickly walked to the door.

Shizuru looked at the thing Chikane threw at her.

She smiled her widest smile that night.

It was Natsuki's cellphone.


	4. Happiness and Costs Thereof

**Chapter 4: **Happiness and Costs Thereof

* * *

_Somewhere deep inside us, we crave for the happy memories, despite all the failures, despite the unwillingness to move forward, despite not knowing how. There is always a part of us, no matter how small that part maybe, that is desperate…to at least just smile. And what if the reason you have to smile, is also the reason you cry? What do you do with that then? What if the one thing you crave for the most, is the one thing you know you'll lose anyway? What do you do then?_

_I feel like the magic genie in the lamp: all the powers in the universe…and I can't free myself. I give everyone their three wishes, sometimes more…and the one thing I want, nobody grants me. What am I going to do, then? I am bound by birth to be a slave to society: a society that dictates that I should be high and mighty and should therefore not be anything less than perfect…even my genetic structure states that. By instinct I am perfect._

_But if this is perfection, then why do I feel meaningless, incomplete and miserable?_

_I once asked a little girl in the middle of the road why she was smiling so much. Her clothes were tattered. Her knees were scraped and were red and a bit swollen. Her eyes were sunk in hunger. Her fingers were as thin as twigs. By the bruises on her arms and face, I could tell she was punished severely on a regular basis because of only-God-knows-what reason. She looked at me as if I were asking the obvious: "Onee-chan, why shouldn't I smile?" she answered._

_Up to now, I still think she is the wisest person in the world._

_

* * *

  
_

**11.55 pm.**

Himeko was dead tired but exceedingly exhilarated. She had died and gone to heaven and was just given another chance…being with Himemiya made her feel like that. The whole night had been wonderful! It really was her best birthday gift ever.

_Ring!_

Himeko was still stretching languidly on her bed, making sure that she remembers every second of the night when her phone began ringing. Once. Twice.

"Who could be calling me at this hour?" Himeko reached for her purse to find her phone. It was an unknown number. She flipped her phone open to answer the call, but before she even got a word in, the person on the other line started speaking.

"Hey, cousin. I forgot to greet you! Happy Birthday! So…how was it?" The voice on the other line…was familiar. She had heard it before. The same laughing voice, teasing, and almost too…happy: Fujino Shizuru.

"Shizuru-chan?" Himeko was confused.

"Himeko? Ara! I must have called the wrong number then. Gomen ne. Oyasumi!" and with that, the line went dead.

**11.57 pm**.

_Happy Birthday?_ _Cousin?_ Himeko was confused. _Shizuru said she only had one cousin and that would be…Chikane-chan! But the internet said her birthday is in October! She even had a small party for it. Could Shizuru be mistaken?_

Next thing Himeko knew, she was trying to callback the number Shizuru used to call her.

It was ringing.

Five rings later and another voice answered the phone. Himeko's heart hitched.

"Himeko?"

"Chikane-chan?"

"How did you get my number?"

"Shizuru-san called me by mistake. I tried calling her back but then…"

"I see."

Himeko couldn't help but notice how quiet Chikane was on the other line.

"Chikane-chan? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. I'm just…tired."

"Happy? Oh! That reminds me.. Happy birthday, Chikane-chan!"

There was a start on the other line. "How did you---,"

"Shizuru-chan called me by mistake and---,"

"I see."

Silence.

Something was wrong and Himeko knew it. She didn't know why and how she knew it. In fact she didn't really think it was important to know how she knew it. She just knew. Something was wrong, definitely.

"Chika---,"

"Thank you, Himeko. And happy birthday to you too. This has been the most wonderful night I have ever had. This night has been a most wonderful gift. However, I do have to ask you for one more thing."

Himeko hesitated before answering. "What is it, Chikane-chan?"

"Please do not call this number again. Oyasuminasai, Himeko."

The line went dead.

**12.00 mn.**

Himeko didn't know why or when it started. But she was crying.

* * *

**8: 00 am**

If anyone wanted to see a real life zombie that didn't look anything at all like your everyday zombie, one should watch Natsuki in the morning.

She had been awake for the last ten minutes or so with her mind blank. She didn't know if she was supposed to think about anything at all. She wasn't at peace, really. It was just what mornings bring really: blank minds and a body that refused to wake up. After a while she decided she was hungry and got up to wash her face and brush her teeth.

After doing so, she lumbered on to the table. All these things she had done, she didn't even _want_ to do. It was instinct, or habit, or muscle memory. Even after washing her face, she was still only half-awake. She found the everyday note that Himeko leaves before she goes to school.

"I left breakfast in the oven and your bento in the fridge."

Sure enough, everything was as she had always found them. But there was something wrong. Something was off. She couldn't put her fingers on it. She just knew something was missing. And she was getting annoyed.

She finished her breakfast in annoyed silence and started to look for her phone.

She was just beginning to get annoyed by her missing phone when she heard a loud knock on the door. It wasn't really knocking. It was more like banging really, except no one was shouting outside telling them to pay rent or whatever.

Natsuki hurried to the door and was surprised to find---

* * *

Chikane wasn't having the best day of her life. She was angrier than ever. And she hasn't been this angry since…ever.

Thee was a reason to all the things she does, no matter how seemingly weird they maybe. And there was an especially good reason why she never wanted anyone to know about her phone number. And now, she had to fix a mistake some _other _idiot concocted.

"Himemiya?"

She pushed Natsuki inside and slammed the door.

"Hurry up and pack your things. Bring only whatever you think is necessary. Do the same thing for Himeko." She was looking around and closing all the open windows while she was saying these.

Natsuki was about to say something when Chikane grabbed the keys hanging by the kitchen counter.

"And I will take your motorcycle."

"Wha---,"

"You remember where we hid the car we used last night, right? Go there and bring your things. Don't bring too much. I left instructions in the car. Your ID's and passports are also there, plus a credit card. Bring just one bag of clothes as you may have to walk all the way to the parking lot. Make sure nobody sees you. Himeko will be there waiting for you."

Natsuki was confused and angry and annoyed all at the same time. Here was a girl, unbelievably pushing her way into their apartment and giving her instructions that don't even make sense. And on top of it all, she was going to get her motorcycle!

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now you have to hurry."

Chikane was fiddling with the gas valve. With a strained thug, she was able to release the valve. Immediately, Natsuki could smell gas inside their house.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you love her?"

"What? Who?"

"Himeko. Do you love her?"

"I don't understand."

And for the first time in her life, Chikane was visibly angry. She grabbed the confused and slowly suffocating Natsuki by her shirt and shook her violently.

"Do you love Himeko!?"

Natsuki didnt know if she would be scared of the way Himemiya was looking at her. There was desperation in her eyes, not anger. As if she was just about to die.

"Yes."

Chikane let go of Natsuki then and walked towards Himeko's room. Three minutes later she came out with a bag of Himeko's things.

"Hey how did you know where Himeko's room is?" Natsuki asked. It wasn't the most important thing to know, but the smell of gas was clouding her mind and it was the most obvious question to ask. Chikane, on the other hand, seemed not to have even heard the question. Instead, she looked at Natsuki, her eyes unreadable except for the coldness they possessed.

"What would you give up for the one you love?"

There was a hint of grave sadness to Chikane's tone, very different than her commanding tone a few minutes before. It was as if every second she was losing her hope. Natsuki chose not to answer.

"I would give up the only thing I have for the one I love." Chikane muttered as she pushed Natsuki out of her own apartment. She held Natsuki's wrist tightly. Natsuki was surprised at the sensation of Chikane's hands. They felt cold, not the nervous cold, but ice-cold, devoid of all feelings. They felt like they were dead.

"You have to live. You have to survive. Himeko needs you. You have to be there to protect her because I can't." Pain. Natsuki heard Chikane's words and they were soaking, drowning in pain.

"I don't understand." Natsuki replied. Her oxygen starved brain was trying to search for answers in Chikane's unreadable face.

"You don't have to. But you will, soon enough. Remember my instructions and do not look back. Take my gun. Use it only when necessary. Now, RUN!"

Natsuki was surprised to see Chikane produce a book of matches. She understood, and with a nod, she grabbed the two bags and ran downstairs as fast as she could. Ten seconds later, she heard a loud bang and felt an intense heat coming after her.

She didn't look back. She kept running.

She didn't know why she trusted Himemiya, but she didn't have any choice. She kept to the back alleys and ran towards the parking lot, which, if she remembered correctly, was an hour's run form her apartment.

* * *

"Shizuru-chan!"

Himeko was surprised when she received a call from Shizuru fifteen minutes earlier and asked if they would meet at a certain coffee shop near her campus. Himeko accepted the invitation. She had a lot of things to ask, like if Chikane was okay, and why she sounded weird last night.

She had fallen asleep crying the night before and woke up with the oddest sensation, as if there was a big gaping hole in her chest and it was raw and it hurt. She could still feel the rawness of it all as she walked towards the shop.

Himeko hurried to Shizuru's side as soon as she saw her and gave her a big hug. The lack of enthusiasm by Shizuru in returning the hug wasn't missed by Himeko, however.

"Is something wrong, Shizuru-chan?" she prodded the other girl gently.

"Yes and no, I suppose. Let's go for a drive. I bought food and it's waiting in the car." Shizuru answered. Himeko thought Shizuru looked tired and bothered, but she still smiled.

Himeko noticed that the car Shizuru motioned at was not a limo. In fact, it was an ordinary car, so ordinary, one wouldn't even think twice at looking at it. However, she got in anyway.

"So where are you taking me?" Himeko asked, trying to liven up the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the car. But when Himeko turned to look at Shizuru, she found that the taller girl's face was grave.

"Shizuru-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Himeko. I messed it all up. And now my cousin suffers even more. Whatever happens from this point forward, I hope you forgive me…and understand my cousin."

"What do you mean?" Himeko asked. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. Besides, there wasn't much to conclude.

"Natsuki is waiting for you." Shizuru pointed to her right.

Himeko turned and sure enough, Natsuki was there. But Natsuki hasn't seen them yet.

"I'll make it all right somehow. I hope to see you soon, little angel." Shizuru hugged Himeko tightly.

Not for the first time, Himeko did something she couldn't understand. She got out of the car and walked towards Natsuki who was then waving at her.

She felt cold. and Natsuki's warm hands felt heavy and disturbing…she needed something…someone else.

* * *

They wore heavy black suits as they searched what remained of the burnt apartment. There wasn't much left as it was a very old apartment.

"There's not much left, sir," he said to his earpiece. "Everything was burned completely."

Pause.

"Yes sir. Our trackers show that the call was placed here."

Pause.

"No bodies found sir. But the neighbors inform us that two girls live here. I've checked the names they gave me and they were clean."

Pause.

"That or they gave fake names to their landlords."

Pause.

"We'll keep searching."

He heard a dull click on his earpiece. He sighed as he stared at the useless wreck in front of him.

Damn that woman. She just _had_ to be this good, this fast, this smart.

* * *

Somewhere.

"Do we have any word on that Natsuki?"

"None so far, boss."

"Her phone?"

"We've been trying to call her, she isn't answering her phone."

"So, she's run away then."

"I suppose so, boss."

"Find her. Kill her. She knows too much."

* * *

a/n: my goodness this thing actually has a plot?? and i thought it was just some random yuri thingy...apparently not...or so i think.

I'm not sure. my fingers and my brain are knit together tightly, i hardly know what they want to do....or what they're thinking.


	5. Of Remembering and Forgetting

**Chapter 5: Of Remembering and Forgetting**

**

* * *

  
**

_Today we are going to a funeral. Father says I will meet my only cousin and that I should behave and be a good girl. I never knew I had a cousin till today. I'm excited to meet her. Father says she's a girl like me and we are almost of the same age. He says I'm just older by a few months. _

_I never knew my mother so I don't know how it feels to lose one. But if I were to lose my father? I don't think I want to know what would happen to me. Father says I'm already ten and grown up so I should be able to stand on my own. But the thought of not having anyone scares me. I wonder how my cousin feels then?_

_Father says my aunt and uncle died in a car accident._

_

* * *

  
_

_Today was a weird day._

_I finally met my cousin and she's really pretty and I think she's really sad. My father left me to stay with her while he talks to the lawyers. Lawyers annoy me. They have fake smiles and they make me uneasy._

_My cousin didn't cry or talk to anyone. She just sat there and stared at her parent's urns. I never saw my aunt and uncle, but I think they were both beautiful people._

_I wonder why my cousin didn't go with us._

_

* * *

  
_

_Father said he will send me over at my cousin's house for summer vacation._

_I'm excited! I haven't seen my cousin for months now._

_

* * *

  
_

_I just arrived at Chikane's house. I noticed that they have far more things than we do. They have more servants and their house is bigger, far bigger. I don't really envy it though. I can't really imagine living alone in a huge mansion. But I think my cousin is doing quite well alone. Father says I should be more like her. She has taken it upon herself to run whatever her parents left for her. And that means running a really big company. Father says their company is ten times richer than ours._

_I pity my cousin though. She joined me for lunch today but she didn't have time to talk to me because she had lessons during lunch, something about running a company. And after that she had a meeting. After the meeting, she had another study session. After the session, she had kendo practice. After kendo practice, she took a quick bath and ate dinner with me. I tried talking with her but she was awfully quiet. She didn't look annoyed though. After dinner, she said she had homework to do. She's sitting beside me now, reading a book that looks really heavy._

_I just remembered, I have never seen her smile. I wonder what she looks like when she smiles. You see, I followed her around the whole day, as per my father's instructions. And everything she did, she did not do with passion….but something like detached submission. I don't know if detached submission makes sense, but that's how she looks like._

_I'm looking at her schedule for tomorrow…and I'm afraid to say that it's pretty much the same as today was._

_I wonder when we'll go shopping._

_

* * *

  
_

_I saw my cousin smile today. Yep, you read that right! She smiled. She looks really pretty when she smiles like that! :D_

_Surprisingly enough, today was my cousin's monthly rest day. She actually set aside this day just so she could do absolutely nothing. I had a phone call from father and he made me say everything I've learned from her so far so by the time I got down to the garden, she was gone._

_I walked on for a few minutes till I heard another girl's voice. It was unfamiliar…and I heard something really weird…or new._

_I quietly crept to where the voices were and I saw my cousin smiling! Yeah! And to top it all off, she actually laughed!_

_There was a little girl beside her and she was telling stories, but their voices were muffled so I couldn't understand what she was saying. But my cousin is actually laughing! I don't think I'll ever forget this day!_

_

* * *

  
_

_I'm afraid I won't be able to write to you as often as I'd like to. My father has been really busy and he made me take over some of his responsibilities with the company. I'm really scared but Chikane told me she's going to help me as much as she can. I told her I don't want to disturb her. She gave me a phone number and told me it's the only number where she's reachable anytime. But she made me promise not to give it to anyone else, not even my father._

_So it's a little secret between me and Chikane…and no, I'm not going to write it down here._

_

* * *

  
_

_My father has become obsessed with work these past few months. I haven't talked to him in weeks! Weeks! At first it was just a few days…now I can't even talk to him. The only time I get to talk to my father is when I set an appointment or when I do something wrong…which I do all the time. Lucky for me, Chikane is never too busy to help me out. She just sighs and looks at me as if she's thinking of whether I'm really her cousin or not…and then she fixes my mistakes._

_I think my cousin loves me that much._

_But I think I'm getting better with this running the whole company thing. I'm getting the hang of it. Last week, our total sales increased by 20 percent! I think I'm doing great, don't you?_

_

* * *

  
_

_I know I haven't written to you in such a long time. I thought I'd just let you know. Chikane was sent to the hospital today due to over-fatigue. She called in sick and had a high fever and could barely get out of bed._

_My father announced he would take over Chikane's company for the mean time while my cousin gets some rest, which means I have to completely take-over everything my father is running._

_One thing concerns me though. Do you remember that number Chikane gave me a few years ago? I tried calling it today. I was surprised when I heard the same eerie noise I hear on our phone all the time._

_Now should be the best time I tell you this:_

_Our phones are all bugged. Father is so concerned about security that he makes recordings of all our phone calls. The eerie noise is from the recording device attached to our phones_

_I asked Chikane about it, she said she doesn't know about bugging her phones. She was visibly angry though._

_

* * *

  
_

_It's been increasingly hard to get Chikane these days. She just entered the music business and she is constantly swarmed by fans and managers and all other sorts of people. She doesn't like it. But being my cousin, she submits to it. I don't really know why she puts up with all of this. She has completely left the running of her company to my father, which of course meant I have to run father's company now._

_I don't enjoy being here in these suffocating meeting halls. And I'm sure my cousin doesn't like her own meetings either. I wonder why we keep doing these things. I wonder if my cousin has anything grand planned for life… Or will we both get stuck in these paradoxes?_

_I found out something interesting today while I was running through some old company files._

_The company in charge of Chikane's security is under my father's name. And it's one of the few companies father took with him when he took over Himemiya corporations…which meant of course that the people following my cousin are being paid by my father. I wonder if Chikane knows all these._

_

* * *

  
_

_Oh wow! It's been such a long time since I wrote something here. Anyway, i think this is worth mentioning:_

_I saw the little girl again today. Well, she's not little anymore. In fact, she's prettier than I remember. I just know it's her because she has the same laugh. It's silly to think that I should identify someone because of their laugh._

_I never got around to asking my cousin about her, but I never saw her since that day. I remember, after that summer, my cousin began to get even more involved with her company. That was the time she began to get cold, and not in a mean way. She was just always detached to everything. She did everything with as much excellence as could be expected of her, if not more, but she was never happy. She never smiled that pretty smile she had._

_And other than Otoha-san, no one else could get close to her. They either revere her too much that talking to her is considered sacrilegious, or they are really afraid of her. I always look at the people who surround her and they have this boundary around her. No one can stand being with her too much and I wonder why._

_She lost time to be an adolescent. She came from being a little girl to an adult in a span of one summer._

_Anyway, as I said, I saw the pretty little girl again. I'm pretty sure it's her. She still looks like an angel, and she still has that captivating laugh._

_I think I have the perfect gift for my cousin._

_She has been lonely for way too long._

_

* * *

  
_

The road to the country is quiet at night. Driving was really relaxing.

Natsuki glanced at Himeko as she slept at the back of the car. She was sleeping so serenely. They had taken turns driving and it was now Natsuki's turn.

As soon as Natsuki got to the car, she found the instructions, neatly typed in a piece of paper. It gave directions to a small town 100 miles to the north. They were to drive and not stop until they get to their destination. They were supposed to meet someone named Hikari there. There was a bag of clothes, all brand new, in the trunk. She also found a credit card under the name of Nozomi Yuki. There were also two driver's licenses and passports. She smiled as she saw that the credit card had the same name as her driver's license. But then she wondered why Himeko and she had the same last name. Himeko was now named Nozomi Yume.

But that was the least of her concerns. She was wondering why they were running, and why she even agreed to run in the first place.

Himeko muttered something in her sleep. She had always muttered in her sleep. Sometimes Natsuki would hear Himeko scream. But Himeko never remembers her dreams. She just wakes up crying from them. The only way she found she won't have nightmares is when she's too tired. So Himeko went to school in the morning and took a part time job at night. By the time she gets home, she'd be too tired to even dream.

It's been twelve years since she took Himeko with her.

For most of her life, Natsuki had been living alone. She grew up without a mother or a father. They were killed because of a deal that went wrong. She remembers answering the phone and hearing a grave voice on the other line saying her parents had been killed. No one came to their funeral. And because they didn't have any money, Natsuki was forced to bury them in their backyard. She was eight years old then.

She spent her life stealing whatever she could to survive. At the age of ten, she was already running errands for the local mob boss. She didn't really understand why she always had to carry that heavy back-pack, but the mob boss said it was worth more than her life. She figured then that her life was worth less than 10, 000 Yen.

At eleven, she found Himeko sleeping on her doorstep. The only thing Himeko remembered was her name. She didn't want another mouth to feed, but Natsuki was alone. And for the first time in her life, she felt she had to live, if only for Himeko.

She thought Himeko would remember something from her past eventually, but Himeko only shook her head and would always say, "Maybe it's because I really don't want to remember."

One day, Himeko told her that she lied to her, that she does remember something, but it was fuzzy and broken. She said she remembers playing in a garden. She remembers laughing and playing. She remembers being happy. But that was it.

Himeko said she remembers making a promise to wait for her playmate.

It was then that Natsuki realized Himeko would never see her as anything more than a sister. And that the love Himeko professes for her is not the kind of love Natsuki wants. But then Natsuki figured, an angel doesn't deserve a demon.

For the last twelve years, Natsuki had hidden what she did for a living. She doesn't want Himeko to know. The most she let Himeko know was the bike races. And that made her really angry…what more if she learned the truth?

No, she would hide it.

Himeko must not know.

Maybe that was the reason why she had agreed to running. So she could start anew with Himeko, to forget what she was and actually do what Himeko thinks she's doing: delivering newspapers

A phone call pulled Natsuki out of her reverie. It took her a while to find where the phone was. She looked at the screen and all it said was incoming call. It didn't have a number. She answered it anyway.

"Kuga-san?"

"You better have a good explanation for this, Himemiya." Natsuki said quietly, not daring to hide the threat under her voice.

"Not now. I have a rather disturbing news. Your former employer is looking for you. He wants you dead. Should I know why?" Natsuki could feel goose bumps forming at the sound of Himemiya's voice. It was flat, cold, and bordering to sinister.

"I suppose I know too much. I know their operation enough to bring them down, or at least a big part of it." Natsuki answered. If Himemiya knew this much, then Natsuki thought there was no point in lying.

"I see. I am tracking you with the car's GPS. Take a left at the next exit. At the end of the road you will find a small town, look for a bar. It's the only bar in that town. Do not talk to anyone until the bartender says it's closing time. If he tells you to leave and you find that you are the only one inside the bar, ask for Hikari."

Himemiya left a few more instructions and without even saying goodbye, she disconnected the call.

Natsuki didn't know if she should really be disturbed with the news Himemiya brought. She was kind of expecting it. What really bothered her was how Himemiya knew they were looking for her. She decided then that Himemiya wasn't as helpless as she looked, that she may be more powerful than she had first imagined.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsuki saw the exit Himemiya mentioned and took it. She drove forward and found that every 1 Km, the road would go narrower and narrower till it was only a dirt road. She thought she may have had taken the wrong exit when she saw lights at the end of the road. She looked for a sign that said there was a town nearby, but she didn't see one.

Five minutes later and she found herself in the middle of a small town. It was quiet and eerie. It took her only five more minutes to go around the town and Himemiya was right, there was only one bar.

She gently poked Himeko awake. "Himeko, I think we're here."

Himeko opened her eyes slowly sat up. She squinted to the near darkness around them. "Where is here?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm not really sure." Natsuki replied.

They went into the bar, the only bar in town.

The reason Natsuki had to go around town was because she couldn't even find the bar that Himemiya said there was. It was almost impossible to find, and wouldn't have even been possible if Natsuki hadn't noticed two drunk walk out of a small door, which had a small sign at the door that said "BAR".

It was just a quarter past ten but the bar was almost empty. It was dark inside and smelled of rotting wood, death and spilled beer.

Natsuki didn't even think of ordering food but she was hungry, so they ordered the first thing they saw on the menu: burger.

Natsuki thought it was odd that a bar would serve burger but then she had stopped wondering why some things are odd a long time ago. Ten minutes later and their burger was served and Natsuki suddenly felt she wasn't hungry after all. So she asked for mayonnaise which, in her opinion, made everything taste better. Sure enough, the burger tasted better…or at least good enough. Himeko ate her food with as much dignity as a condemned woman.

Thirty minutes later, way too early for the normal closing time, the bartender announced that they were closing and that they should leave.

Natsuki looked around. The place was empty.

"I'm looking for Hikari." Natsuki told the bartender as soon as she was sure no one was around.

The bartender was a big greasy man who smelled like the bar. He stared at Natsuki for ten seconds before speaking. "There is no Hikari here."

He was about to leave when Natsuki said, "Tell her winter brings nothing but trouble. And this trouble may very well finally kill her."

Natsuki had no idea what she meant when she said it, but so far, Himemiya had not failed her with her instructions.

The bartender stopped, turned around, and began to wipe the glasses clean. He didn't look at Natsuki when he spoke.

"When you meet Hikari, do not ask why she's in a wheelchair. And never ever mention the name of the person that brought you here. She will only be called Fuyu. We know of no other name than Fuyu. Do you understand?"

Natsuki muttered her yes and held Himeko's hand.

"Hikari will be here in a while," the bartender announced.

A while meant two minutes later.

"I heard winter has blown two birds here." A quiet contralto voice said behind them said.

* * *

a/n: So there. I really wish people would leave their thoughts here so I could know what I got wrong or something. I mean, I can't get any better if I don't know what things I'm getting wrong... criticisms are constructive no matter how nasty they may be... but then a kind word goes a long way too XD


	6. Hikari

**I know..too long. forgive me...**

* * *

"I have taken the liberty of bringing your things here while you were eating. As you can see there are no stairs here, only inclined planes. Your room is on the second floor. I have arranged your things but I don't know which is which so I just placed them in a single cabinet. I've never had a guest before and Fuyu-sama only informed me of your arrival this morning, so pardon the mess." Hikari was saying as she showed Himeko and Natsuki her house.

If there was any mess, Himeko was yet to see it.

The house was more like a big warehouse customized to look a little more like a house. It didn't have divisions for walls. There were only "areas". The dining area was defined by the dining table of course. The living room had a small tv with a few throw pillows in front of it. The kitchen was defined by the electric stove and small refrigerator. There were no chairs anywhere, only pillows and soft rugs, suggesting that Hikari had been living alone for quite some time. To the right was an inclined plane leading to two doors. Himeko wondered which their room was.

Hikari was a wonder to behold. Despite the wheelchair, you could see she was tall. She had a long thin body that sat upright, making her look even taller. _She should be about a few inches taller than Shizuru-chan, _Himeko thought. Her wheelchair, Hikari mentioned on the way to her house, was custom-built for her, as she had very long legs. Her long dark hair covered the back of the wheelchair and almost reached the floor. Her face was serene, almost zen-like in expression.

"Please make yourself at home. Fuyu-sama will be calling us in about an hour. The bathroom is at the far end of the house, to your right." Hikari gestured to a single door at the end of the warehouse (house) and bowed slightly. She then proceeded to head up to the inclined plane without exerting too much effort and then headed for the farthest door.

_The first door must be ours then, _Himeko thought as she watched Hikari disappear into the second door.

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki was heading towards the door Hikari had gestured at earlier.

"Well, we got this far relying on Himemiya's instructions. I still don't understand everything. In an hour, maybe we will. Meanwhile, I want my bath." Natsuki shrugged and continued on to the bathroom. "Aren't you coming?"

"You go first, Natsuki-chan. I'll look around. This house is awfully big!"

"I don't see the point of doing that. You can see everything from where we are standing."

Natsuki entered the bathroom then, leaving Himeko standing alone in the middle of the house.

Himeko walked towards the kitchen and noticed that it had supplies enough to feed an army for a month. The cupboard was filled with different ingredients and the small refrigerator had bottles of milk and honey and water. In fact, she was surprised that the refrigerator only had milk and honey and water, nothing else.

"The main freezer is in the basement, Yume-san." Himeko was disconcerted for a while, only to remember her new name. Hikari was…sitting behind her, the same zen expression on her face, speaking as if a basement was the most natural thing to have.

"Basement?" Himeko asked while looking around. There was no hint of another door that should lead to a basement.

"I'll show you the entire house tomorrow. I'm afraid it's too late for that tonight, though." Hikari answered. She held Himeko's hand and gently tugged at it. She then led Himeko in front of the small tv and asked her to sit there.

Himeko was surprised when Hikari turned the tv on and saw Chikane Himemiya's face swim into view. She was in a press conference answering a few questions.

Himeko noticed Chikane was back to her old sad smile again. She answered the questions calmly but she was noticeably tired, as if she hadn't slept for a few days. She even went so far as to directly dismiss a question without so much as batting an eyelash.

"I see Fuyu-sama is losing her patience again. She has been doing that quite frequently for the last 24 hours or so." Hikari spoke quietly, almost to herself.

"Hikari-chan?" Himeko was also looking at the tv, staring at the cold Himemiya in the middle of the press conference.

"You want to know how I came to know Fuyu-sama?"

They were both not looking at each other but staring at the tv, specifically at Chikane. They had different expressions though. Himeko had that torn, painful look while Hikari was smiling her Zen-smile.

"My father was Fuyu-sama's father's bodyguard and driver. And because the job was full-time, I grew up at the old Himemiya residence. The day Fuyu-sama's parents died was the day my father died too." There was no hint of pain in Hikari's voice, just blunt honesty, again as if the answer was obvious.

"So you've known Chika- I mean Fuyu-san for a long time now?" Himeko looked at Hikari.

"I was there when she was born. I was there when she first walked. I was there when she first learned to draw a bow and fire an arrow. I was there when she first rushed home crying because she had suffered a severe blow from Kendo practice. I was there when she was happy and alive and a little girl, a normal little girl with all the normal little girl's difficulties…sadly, I was also there when she died." Hikari was still looking at the tv even though it was showing something else.

"She died?"

"And I wish I meant it literally Yume-san. But there are things far worse than death and Fuyu-sama had to endure it all…she is still enduring it all. Hopefully not for long." And with that, Hikari turned to look at Himeko and smiled at her.

Himeko stared at Hikari. She wanted to know about the wheelchair, but she remembered the bartender's instructions and kept quiet. She had so many questions she'd like to ask but she didn't know where to start or which question was more important. So she decided to ask for something far less important.

"So how did you come to live in this place?"

"Interesting question. When Fuyu-sama's parents died, I was sent to an orphanage. Two weeks later, I received word that someone had adopted me. The bartender you spoke with was the one who came to collect me and brought me to this place. I asked him who my parents were but he said he didn't know anything. He just brought me to this warehouse and gave me enough money to transform it into something like this. You could say, I built this place…or at least overhauled the entire thing.

Hikari gestured at the entire house.

"With my adoption papers came the original blueprints of this warehouse and a few modifications. I worked out the modifications and modified those to my pleasure. I have been living here since then, only modifying and reconstructing when needed."

Himeko was trying to figure out how someone in a wheelchair could practically build this whole house. She didn't even know if she wanted to believe the story itself, but decided to keep it to herself. _The bartender must have helped a lot then._

"Have we heard from Himemiya yet?"

Himeko wasn't sure when Natsuki got out of the bathroom but she was already wearing a thin yukata and was about to sit down beside Himeko when a phone somewhere began ringing.

"Your timing is impeccable, Yuki-san." Hikari replied and began fiddling with what looked like a small control panel on her wheelchair where her armrest should be. A few seconds later, Himemiya's voice could be heard coming from the same control panel.

"Fuyu-sama." Hikari called out quietly. "Your guests are here."

"Himeko? Natsuki?" Himemiya's voice sounded off. "I'm glad you're okay. I apologize deeply for making you do these things without too much explanation. I am honored that you trust me though. Please listen carefully as I don't have much time. You may ask your questions afterwards, as I'm sure you may have a lot."

* * *

It was midnight and Shizuru was still in a meeting. She wanted to be elsewhere but she had responsibilities, and this was one of them. She was surrounded by people with too much money but wanted more. It was getting unnerving but she kept her polite pretense and was smiling. Underneath the table though, she was twirling and fiddling Natsuki's phone. It had been ringing the whole day but she didn't want to answer it. And it was ringing again.

_Maybe I'll answer it after the meeting,_ she thought.

Someone said something that she thought she needed to pay attention to.

Another long and grueling hour later and she was walking towards her limo. For reasons she couldn't understand, her father had flanked her suddenly with bodyguards that would rival her cousin's in number. But she was Shizuru. And getting away from bodyguards, and supervisors, and watchful eyes was something she happened to do very well.

A few excuses and one major diva fit was all it took and Shizuru was left alone in the limo with the only person she could trust at the moment.

"Lee-san," she called out to the old driver, "how's the ear operation?"

Her driver never had an ear operation. In fact, he could hear perfectly.

"Ah, it was a bug that got in my ear, Shizuru-ojou-sama," came the reply from in front.

"Has it been killed?"

"Yes, all of it."

"Very well. Thank you, Lee-san."

Lee-san grunted in reply.

"Drive slowly. And I need some privacy, please."

Another grunt and the car started to move.

Shizuru looked at the ringing phone and answered.

"Where have you been? The Sagimoto-sama has been looking all over for you! Why weren't you answering your phone the whole day? Ah don't answer that. I don't want to know. I just want you to know though that he has sent a few of the guys to look for you. Now isn't really the time to come begging and asking for forgiveness. They don't know where you are but that doesn't mean he wont find you. If I were you, stay hidden until his anger goes away. Ah you really got yourself into trouble this time, baka. Eh..Natsuki?"

The voice on the other line spoke so fast, Shizuru barely understood him.

"Natsuki, are you there?"

"You know you're lucky I have her phone because if one of your Boss' men picked this up, they would probably think you're helping someone who ran away," Shizuru replied. She really was amused at the man on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"A good friend. Tell me, why are they looking for Natsuki?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. Why are they looking for Natsuki?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I do. Answer my question, please."

"Natsuki knows too much. And besides, she owes them."

"How much does she owe them?"

"Ten thousand dollars."

"I see. Well, thank you. Never call this number again."

Shizuru put the phone down and sighed. She made tea.

"Lee-san, do you know a certain Sagimoto-san?"

"He runs the drug cartel in several parts of the country, including here. Big boss. Why do you ask, ojou-sama?

Shizuru was quiet. She was observing her tea, obviously deep in thought. A few minutes later, she spoke.

"Turn the bugs back on."

* * *

There was a certain hint of heavyness in her voice, as if all the world's secret was slowly, painfully trickling out of her, and all the pain was gripping her voice.

"The death of my parents opened a world to me that they have been trying to keep me away from. And this world shocked me and tore me apart. I try not to tell Shizuru too much about it as I know that she doesn't know anything about it. This world of lies and deceptions and corruption was too much for me, and it would destroy Shizuru if she ever found out about it. The closest I have ever come to revealing this world to her was giving her a very private phone number. Last night, Shizuru did something I never thought she would actually do. I'm not sure how I can explain this properly witout confusing all of you with terms, but simply speaking, she hacked that number and used it to call Himeko via another phone. When Himeko called the number back, it of course called my number. Personally, and if things were different, I would have simply called Shizuru and scolded her, but the damage is done, and things aren't that simple. The call was traced back to Himeko of course, and now, my uncle is after her."

There was silence in the room and the faces of its three occupants told diferent stories. Hikari had her Zen smile, of course, but it was also masked with a slight worry. Natsuki was visibly angry. Himeko was...confused.

"So where is your cousin? Why doesnt she help you? Why are you trying to protect her?" Natsuki blurted. She was starting to blame Shizuru for all that was happening when Chikane answered.

"Shizuru is, as you may have already figured out by now, a highly intelligent person. However, she is far from strong. If she even discovers the depth of the trouble her mistake has caused, she will be crushed. And besides, Shizuru meant well, she simply didn't know what she was doing. Please don't blame all these on her. Try to understand my cousin. She is mischievous, annoying, and manipulative. But she is not evil. "

"It was just a simple 'Happy Birthday!'. Why would that make your uncle want me?" Himeko was uncertain if she actually wanted her question answered, but it was the only question she could think of.

There was a heavy sigh on the speaker phone, as if it was the only question Chikane wanted to answer. But to Himeko's surprise, it was Hikari who spoke up.

"Perhaps these things are best answered by asking them to yourself, Yume-chan." And without missing a beat, she turned to the speaker phone and said, "All that could be said for now has been said, Fuyu-sama. I am more than capable in answering any and all questions they could have. Of course, discretion will be kept at maximum, you can trust me with that, Fuyu-sama."

Another tired sigh on the line, and Chikane slowly said "If it's still worth anything now, I am apologizing one more time. I will fix this as much as I can, and I understand if you never want to see me again. Hikari, please take are of them as you have taken care of me. I leave them to your capable hands. Goodnight."

Before the line was cut, Himeko spoke up, desperation, worry, confusion, and sadness in her voice. "I will see you again, right?"

And when the voice on the other line answered, it was not how Himeko would like to remember Chikane.

"It would be better if we had never met."

And then the audible click, and the line went dead.

* * *

"Hello cousin! I'm sorry to bother you, but could I have a minute?" Shizuru sounded like nothing had happened. But her face, as she held the phone was nervous, bordering to fear. She doesn't really know how much trouble she is in, but the anger on her cousin's voice when she had called her last night was something of an assurance that she had done something phenomenaly stupid, even for Shizuru.

There was a silent reply on the other line, and Shizuru almost lost the will to answer, but she knew she can't be a coward now.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to cancel our appointment on Sunday."

The pause didnt even last for 2 seconds.

"I see. well, goodnight then."

She put her phone down. She knew, believed, that her cousin had gotten what she was trying to say.

"Take me home, Lee-san. I'm tired."

* * *

In a dark room somewhere.

"Do we have any news about Natsuki?"

"Yes, boss. Fujino is also looking for her and her friend. But we don't know why."

"Then have someone follow Fujino's men. We may learn something more valuable. Tell the other members that the hunt for Natsuki is called off. Let us see where this leads us."

Chikane had put the phone down, but she stll wasn't sure why Shizuru had called her. It couldn't be just to ask about their Sunday appointment. She could have called her secretary for that. There was something Shizuru wanted to say that she couldn't because...

...she was also bugged.

All of their movements were being tracked.

She reached for her phone and dialled Shizuru's number.

* * *

He was simply known as Number 26. And he hated that number.

But his job was something he had always loved doing...until he met Number 1's daughter.

They called her Number 2 and everyone in the team hated being assigned to her. No matter what they did, she had always slipped from them wthout a trace, coming back after a few minutes, sometimes hours, acting as if nothing had happened. Even now, she had slipped away from them, despite being bugged, and they missed five minutes of something in the car.

Number 2 was obviously hiding somethig from them, but even under house arrest had never stopped her from disappearing and re-appearing like a...mushroom, or something like that.

Number 1 had assigned six of his best men to guard Number 2, but none of them could account for why she disappeared for five minutes.

"So you're telling me, she got inside the car, and she was quiet the whole time?" Number 1 was fuming at them.

"No, sir. She was only quiet for about five minutes and then she called Number 3." Number 26 replied.

Number 3.

Of course, he was by now pitying Number 29 who was stading beside him, as he was assigned to Number 3. And Number 3 was as difficult, if not more so, as Number 2. But where Number 2 would outsmart them, Number 3 would simply stare them down and push them out of the way. And he of course would never understand why no one, not even Number 1 could stand being under those horribly cold stares. In fact, he was really curious if there was anyone in this earth Number 3 could not stare down and push around.

Would he prefer the one that made him look like a fool, or the one that made him feel less important than a fly? Number 26 had always wondered that and realized he didnt like both options.

"What is Number 3 doing now?" Number 1 asked.

"Sleeping," came Number 29's reply.

Number 1 raised an eyebrow. "Is someone in the room with her right now?"

Number 29 looked at Number 26 as if the question Number 1 just asked was going to be the last question he would ever answer.

"None, sir."

Number 1 stood up suddenly and banged his fist in the table.

Of course, the two men standing before him had realized why he would be angry, so before Number 1 could scream at both of them, they had hurried out, praying that both girls were where they thought they were.

Number 26 of course knew, that the probability of that is much less than 1 in a billion. But still, a prayer was always worth a shot, right?

a/n: If I apologize now and bow down to all of you and kiss all our feet, would you forgive me for taking too long to update this story?

Because I am reeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyyy soooooooorrrrryyyy... T.T


	7. 1,2 and 3

A/N: Not mine. Just borrowing so I could toy with their stories. Wish I could make money out of this, but I don't... tsk tsk.

I am apologizing if it took so long, my Head Fanboy says it doesnt matter as long as I have every reason to want to update this...and I do. But the next few chapters are dedicated to my biggest fan.. Fanboy Kaichou!

so here it is... forgive the grammar and spelling errors. I had no time to double check them and I typed them all on word pad.. no spell checker.. .

* * *

Otoha watched as her Ojou-sama crept slowly, out of sight from her bodyguards, and steal through the back door. She did not want to follow her Ojou-sama and instead contented herself with the knowledge that her Ojou-sama knew what she was doing, and that she had always made the right decision. This was not the first time she saw her Ojou-sama run away, but she will always come back before the sun rises and had always acted as if nothing had happened.

A few minutes later, she heard heavy footsteps running everywhere and knew that the guards have found out that her Ojou-sama was missing. They could question her all they like, but the truth is she has never known where her Ojou-sama runs off to. She just does.

She was about ten years old when the Himemiya heiress was born. She had seen her grow up and laugh and play. But from the very beginning, she had always known that her Ojou-sama was not an average girl. Without even trying to, her Ojou-sama did everything with perfect grace and cool indifference, as if every task was something that could be done by anyone without much effort. One time, she remembered seeing her Ojou-sama going home from Kendo practice with a huge, swollen scar on her right arm, and her Ojou-sama showed it proudly to her parents. She said it was the last time she would ever have a scar like that. She was right of course. Nobody had been ever to tackle her or even so much as hit her after that, so that she remained scar-free.

She was startled out of her reverie with a heavy knock on her door. She opened it and saw one of the guards with grave faces looking at her.

"Number 1 is looking for you."

Number 1.

Otoha rolled her eyes. He wasn't Number 1, really. He was just a big greedy man, thirsty for power. The real Number 1 was Ojou-sama's father. But of course, she kept that to herself.

She grabbed her robed and walked towards Number 1's room.

For some unknown reason, Number 1 had suddenly announced that morning that he would be living in the Himemiya mansion from now on. He brought with him his daughter, Shi-Number 2.

Otoha knocked on the door that used to be her master's bedroom and went in.

"Sit down, Otoha-san."

Otoha sat at the couch that was laid out in front of the heavy wooden table. The couch was where her Ojou-sama and her father used to study together and work out ridiculous plans for world invasion when she was young. They had even so far as thought about using bees to dominate the world. It was a lot of fun. But now the room looked grave and miserable and dead.

"Where is Number 3, Otoha-san?" Number 1 asked, his voice dripping with malice and poison. He was sitting behind the desk that looked far too large for him.

"The last I saw of Ojou-sama was before she went to bed. I had assisted her with her night bath, as I do every night, Number 1-sama." She hoped she had answered without a quiver in her voice that would give her away.

"And you waited till she was asleep before leaving her room?" The same poison and malice coated his every word.

"Ojou-sama prefers to sleep alone, in the dark, in absolute silence. My presence would have disrupted her sleep. But before I left, she was in her night gown and was already lying on her bed."

"And you didn't see her leave?"

"Assisting the Ojou-sama is the last of my duties and I proceed straight to my quarters after doing so. The next I should see of Ojou-sama would be in the morning as I am the one who wakes her up and prepares her for work, or whatever it is that she will be doing for the day."

Otoha knows she never answered Number 1's question, but she hoped her reply was enough for him.

"That would be all Otoha-san."

And as she turned to leave, Number 1 added, "Pray I do not find out that you have been assisting her in running away."

* * *

Breakfast has, since Number 1 and Number 2 came to live in the mansion, been amusing, to say the least. It gave Otoha extreme pleasure how her Ojou-sama would shoot down her uncle everytime he tries to criticize whatever it is that he could find worth criticizing, even the smallest thing. This morning, it was about her running away.

He had been furious all night as they weren't able to track where she had gone to. And what was worse was when she walked out of her room, all dressed and prepared even before Otoha could wake her up. Nobody knows how she got out or in her bedroom. All the exits were guarded and no one saw her come in at any time in the night. This, of course, infuriated Number 1 even more, so that he looked just about ready to explode at the breakfast table.

Shi-Number 2 had a knowing smile, which Otoha immediately took notice of. She was just as amused as Number 2 was and it was getting more and more hilarious for the both of them as the silent moments passed.

Her Ojou-sama had come to breakfast earlier and had sat down at the head of the table, where she usually sat. So when Number 2 and Number 1 came down, she had already started breakfast. She acknowledged Number 2's presence and immediately asked for another plate, mildly pointing out that "the table needed one more plate for my cousin" which she gestured should be placed at her right hand. She even so far as stood up and took her cousn's hand to make her sit at her right hand side. Number 1 looked like he was about to explode in silent indignation but said nothing.

She had of course refused to acknowledge Number 1.

But the fun began when the two had taken their seats. Immediately, Number 1 was at her Ojou-sama's throat.

"Where were you last night?"

Her Oujo-sama acted as if she had not heard anything and had turned to her cousin to ask how her sleep was last night. To which Shi-Number 2, with an annoyed brush of her hair, had answered:

"It was actually hard to sleep last night. There were guards running around and whispering loudly in the halls. They kept opening my door as if they were looking for something."

Her Ojou-sama shrugged her shoulders and apologized. "I had tried to get rid of the bodyguards, but then they had nothing else to do. So, I made them run around the house all night long. It's a very good excercise as far as I've heard."

And the table was quiet for a few seconds. The two ladies were eating silently while Number 1 was fuming. Unable to contain himself, he said:

"I am the man of this house, and I should be the one seating at the head of the table. Also, I know where you were last night and I intend to stop you from ever sneaking out of this house again."

It was calm and controlled the way he said it, but Otoha could feel the anger and the poison in every word.

With her usual cold indifference to most things that do not matter, especially to things that should never matter, her Ojou-sama turned to her cousin and asked if she had time for a movie tonight.

But before her cousin could answer, Number 1 had stood up in rage and pointed at her Ojou-sama.

"You will acknowledge my presence here, young lady. And you will acknowledge my authority. I am Number 1 and I rule the house of Himemiya."

Otoha had always loved hearing her Ojou-sama laugh. Even if she never actually meant to laugh, but to show courtesy during a conversation, she would gracefully laugh. And it would surprise her how warm her Ojou-sama's laugh would be. But now her laugh was something strange. It was colder than her usual demeanor.

And with ice in her voice, cold, deadly and precise, she slowly replied:

"You are no Himemiya. I am the last living, pure-blood heir of the Himemiyas. When I die, the house and everything goes to Shizuru, not to you, as you are an outsider in this family. I do not acknowledge you or your presence. You are not welcome here, never was, never will be."

And with that she left the breakfast table and headed to her study.

* * *

Number 26 watched with silent fascination at the happenings at the breakfast table. He had never seen anyone talk back to Number 1 like that.

And where poison ruled Number 1's voice, deadly ice filled Number 3's. And at that moment, he truly believed that poison is no match against ice.

He headed straight to the kitchen for another mug of black coffee, which he very badly needed. In the kitchen he found Otoha, positively gleaming at the china wares as she was washing them.

"You found that amusing ,huh?" Number 26 stood beside the smiling Otoha.

"Please don't tell me you didn't." Otoha replied.

Number 26 shrugged. "It was fascinating, really. But the more urgent question in my mind is, how can you stand being with that ice queen all day long? How can anyone stand being with her? She makes me feel irrelevant under her stare, as if I could disappear and no one will ever so much as wonder if I was ever alive in the first place."

He shivered at his own words but stopped when he saw the change in Otoha's face.

"Ojou-sama wasn't like that. She used to be a bright little ray of sunshine. And her laughter used to fill the halls of this house. But something happened when her parent's died, and I don't know what it was. The day of the funeral, she kept mostly to herself and only tolerated Shizuru-sama's presence. And when everyone had gone home, she had locked herself in her father's study for days. When she got out, she looked as if she was dead. And that was when her winter begun.

"I had only seen her genuine smile just one more time during that summer, and then it was gone again, never to return."

Number 26 heard sadness in Otoha's voice as she said all those things. But she said it more to herself than to him.

* * *

Chikane was sleeping in her study. She had a lot of things to do but needed sleep so much that she indulged herself just this one time.

In her dream, it was summer. And she was looking at herself, only she was younger.

She was running to the garden looking for a ribbon that the wind blew away. She saw it hanging from a branch of one of the trees and immediately ran towards it. She saw herself stumble and heard a pained cry that didn't belong to her. She looked at where the cry came from and saw a little girl, about the age of her younger self, holding her left leg in pain. She saw herself run to the girl and apologize.

She couldnt see the profile of the other girl as her younger self was blocking it and the words were all muffled. But there was something familiar about the girl, which Chikane couldn't quite put her finger on. She watched on.

The two immediately became friends and played in the garden all day. She contented herself to listening to herself and the other girl laughing.

There was something about the other girl's laughter. It sounded like gentle bells...or like angels. It was sweet and innocent and honest. It was the most wonderful sound Chikane had ever heard...and it sounded familiar.

She decided then to find out who the girl was but before she could, a distant ringing sound shook her dream.

She opened her eyes and found that her phone was ringing.

* * *

Shizuru sometimes wished she had a faithful Otoha by her side. But then she had her cousin, and that was much better. Except, of course, for the fact that her cousin could probably freeze everyone to death around her, except Shizuru. Call it immunity. Call it being numb to the ice queen. Call it whatever you want to call it. Shizuru considers it as Chikane being too kind for her own cousin. If there was any person around her right now that Chikane could not stand hating, Shizuru was dead sure that it was her. It wasn't confidence. It was more like trust. Besides, Chikane was much too smart, much too cunning that she has probably figured out a long time ago that Shizuru would never knowingly do anything that would hurt her cousin.

But Shizuru also knew that Chikane was hiding something from her. Whatever it was, Shizuru doesn't really want to find out. Chikane had her reasons, and they were mostly always good. She had learned to trust Chikane's judgments ever since she prepared that unforgettable debut for her, and completely hid it from her for seven months.

But what Shizuru can't figure out now was the extent of the damage she has wrought. It was obviously bigger than she had first imagined when Chikane had scolded her about giving the private number. She didn't know it would drag her father into the scene. But the pieces were falling into place and suddenly, right before Shizuru was a rabbit hole that was so tempting to discover. Did she really want to see exactly how deep the rabbit hole was? Or was it part of what Chikane has been hiding from her?

Whatever it was, her father was part of it which meant that it was her business too, in a way.

But what did she know? What has she discovered? What does she know that her cousin doesn't know? Is there aything she knows that her cousin may not know, or may not have suspected?

The only thing worth mentioning is the fact that her father has acquired control of all of the Himemiya companies. But Chikane had allowed that, with limitations of course. Chikane was still the rightful owner, only her father was running it all. She wasn't sure as to why Chikane had allowed it but her cousin had once mentioned that it was for the good of everyone and had left it at that.

And the private number?

As far as Shizuru knew, it had been an old number. It was the only number left of the old Himemiya Mansion. Anyone who calls that number gets to speak to the leader of the Himemiya clan. And since Chikane and Shizuru are the only living heir of the Himemiya family, and Chikane, being the only daughter of the only son of the Himemiya, then she gained control of that number. In fact the number was so old, that it was probably the only remaining 6 digit telephone number in the world.

As soon as the legalities were done, and as soon as Chikane had gained control of the powerful family, Shizuru's father had been tireless at trying to figure out what the number was. But Shizuru knew it wasnt just the number, therewas something else. Shizuru's father knew that Shizuru knew what the number was. Of course, Chikane should tell her, just in case something happens to her. So if it wasn't the actual number that was important, what was?

And why the manhunt for Himeko?

Was it because he thought Himeko knew the number?

...or was it a coincidence that Himeko was also there...a long time ago...during that summer.

The only person who could answer her questions was locked-up in her study...adamantly refusing anybody's company, even Otoha's...which meant that...

...She'd run away again.

But this time, Shizuru knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

"Has Chi-err-Fuyu-chan called yet, Hi-chan?"

It was about the hundredth time since the night they came that Himeko had asked that question. It irked Natsuki to no end, but Hikari had taken it coolly and had been answering with the same patience as she had since they arrived.

Circles were already forming under Himeko's eyes but she refused to sleep, opting to scan the tv and the radio for any news of her pianist. But for the last 72 hours, she had been under the radar, and Himeko was getting worried.

"Not yet. I'm sure we will all know if she calls."

Hikari had same thing about the same number of times Himeko had asked the same question. She varied it sometimes, but it was essentially the same answer.

Natsuki had spent her 72 hours sleeping and/or begging Himeko to sleep, sometimes helping Hikari around her house, but there wasn't much else to do. She had even begged Hikari to let her do the shopping, but Hikari had refused and warned her that she would be blamed if anything happened to Himeko, and that was enough reason to make her sit still and stay inside the house. She had snuck away at the basement to smoke and after 72 hours of nothingness, she was running out of cigarettes and patience.

After two hours more, Natsuki was about to scream in frustration, and lack of cigarettes when the warehouse door opened.

And there upon the doorway, bathed in the light of the car behind them, stood the pianist and her cousin.

* * *

comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly appreciated. except of course if you didnt like shoujo ai in the first place, then you rant about it here..i mean, what were you doing in this section, reading this story anyway?

posting the next chapter in 5 minutes, and then the one after that in 5 months..teehee! just kidding. :D


	8. Reasons

A/N: i just came to realize that if these characters were mine, they'd have sweeter, fluffier stories, kinda like Candy Boy...but Candy Boy isnt mine either. I just own the brain that thinks Chikane and Himeko should have far better stories for them...

this was also not spell checked, or even grammar checked..because im still using word pad.. :D

so..yeah, as promised, five minutes or so later.

* * *

"Fuyu-sama."

Hikari had said these words as if it didn't surprise her to see the heiress standing at her doorway. She bowed slightly, but even this gesture did not take away the majesty that was Hikari.

Shizuru had proceeded inside and went directly to the kitchen, seconds later, the sweet scent of tea wafted throughout the house.

Natsuki's frustration had turned to momentary relief, and then anger. She tightened her fist and was about to punch the pianist when Shizuru caught her by the wrist. Natsuki was surprised at Shizuru's strength. She had fought bigger men than Shizuru, but none had encased her wrist and wrapped around her as fast or as powerfully as Shizuru had...and all these things she did, holding her precious tea on one hand. Natsuki was momentarily distracted by the thought of Shizuru without tea, and it was oddly a disturbing sight.

"Not now..." It was the softest of whispers, and Natsuki was sure she wouldnt have heard it if Shizuru hadn't wrapped herself around Natsuki and whispered it directly to her ears.

As Shizuru was bent over and wrapped around Natsuki, there was a flash of gold and something that sounded like a whimper or a huge sigh of relief before she saw Himeko crash towards the pianist who was still standing at the doorway. It was almost a miracle that the two didn't fall down, but then Natsuki had mastered the art of not falling down while catching Himeko in mid-air, and she was sure that Himemiya had done the same thing.

The difference though was that Himeko buried her head on Himemiya's chest and was crying and babbling something about never leaving or making her worry and beating her somewhere on the shoulders. Himemiya, on her part, merely rested her head on top of the golden-haired angel. She was whispering something that the angel couldnt quite hear, probably from crying and babbling too much.

"Tell me, Kuga-san, have you ever seen the last days of Winter?" Shizuru was still wrapped around Natsuki as she said this but her eyes were focused on her cousin. which was taking quite a beating from the angel. "If I'm not mistaken, no one had ever come close to beating my cousin to a pulp like that for more than ten years now. And the last time should not have counted because, if I am to believe Otoha's stories, she fell down by accident and had merely bruised her arm."

"'Im afraid to interrupt upon this joyous celebration, however, I must ask if Fuyu-sama and her cousin will be staying over for dinner."

Everyone turned to look at Hikari who was still slightly bowed and refused to look up, everyone, that is, save for Himeko, who was oblivious to everything else except for Chikane who was still holding her. Natsuki noted that there was something majestic about the way Hikari serves Himemiya. It was as if she had been born just to serve the heiress. Although she had her head bowed and although she was on a wheelchair, there was undeniable nobility in Hikari.

"I don't really know about my cousin, Hi-chan, but I brought all my little toys, just in case. I couldnt really deny my cousin the favor she asked of me. I just cant say no to her. So my answer would be, I will be staying as long as the prospect of being able to play with my toys lingers in the air. Ask my cousin again, Hi-chan." There was something deadly, the way Shizuru answered Hikari. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and for the first time, in a very long time, the hairs on the back of her head were standing up.

Hikari made a slight nod of recognition to Shizuru before turning once again to Himemiya, who was looking at Shizuru, as if calculating her own cousin. Shizuru, on her part, was smiling her murderous smile right back at the heiress. There was an electric silence between the two figures. Himeko, was still sobbing and beating on Chikane's arms. After a while, Chikane closed her eyes and embraced the angel babbling incoherently.

"My life, my heart, and my family is here...I see no reason to leave." It was almost a whisper, like it was meant for Himeko alone. Nevertheless, everyone heard it. And if Chikane was about to say anything else, it was effectively stopped by one more hug by Himeko. This time, however, Himeko had jumped so that now, her arms were wrapped around the princess' neck, pulling the taller Himemiya down...and yet, Himeko was still crying.

Maybe it was because she had been looking too intently at Himeko's unusual actions, but Natsuki never knew when Shizuru had let her go. She only noticed Shizuru was gone when she saw the taller girl dragging a heavy looking case behind her and then holding two katanas with her other hand. The other katana, she threw at Himemiya who caught it in before it hit Himeko. Natsuki was about to shout at Shizuru for throwing the sword carelessly at Himeko but she had the mistake of looking at Shizuru first. Shizuru had a calm expression about her, almost too kind like Hikari. But unlike Hikari, there was nothing peaceful about Shizuru's aura. It was odd, the way her eyes were hungry, calm, and crazed at the same time. But there it was, and it was undeniable. Natsuki opted to say nothing and instead just try and busy herself with something so she followed the retreating Hikari.

"it was wise not to say anything, Natsuki-sama." Hikari whispered as they went to the kitchen area together.

"Are we dropping our names now?" Natsuki asked. She wanted to ask about the katanas but the past days have thought her that Hikari refused to say anything without permission.

"I believe so. Since Fuyu-sama is here, I don't see any more reason to hide who you really are." Hikari asnwered. She was pulling out utensils from a cupboard as she talked.

"So why do you still call her 'Fuyu-sama'?"

"Habit, I suppose." Hikari merely shrugged and Natsuki knew it was the end of their conversation.

* * *

"Himeko?"

Chikane's arms were still in pain from the beating they got from the angel. But it didn't matter. Himeko was still holding on to Chikane's neck but had stopped crying.

"Himeko?" Chikane repeated when there was no response from Himeko.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise never to leave me again." Himeko whispered. Her voice was weak, tired, and strained. From the sound of her voice, she sounded like she had not slept for days. Chikane knew that Himeko was close to collapsing.

"I'm never leaving you again." Chikane could have said a thousand other words, but she opted to state her promise simply. This was not a time for flowery words because Himeko was faint and Chikane was afraid she wouldnt understand.

"Promise?" It was childish, needy, and weak. Chikane wanted to chuckle at Himeko's stubborness to give in to sleep.

"Promise. Now go to sleep, Himeko. I'll be here when you wake up." Chikane whispered. This was the cue for Himeko, and Chikane felt Himeko's arms go limp and let go of her neck. If it wasnt for Chikane's quick reflexes, Himeko would have fallen to the ground.

Shizuru watched as her cousin, the stately Himemiya carry the sleeping Himeko. There was something soft and careful in her expression and Shizuru knew it was not the moment to make fun of her cousin. It was the same look she had a long time ago, when they once played in the garden. Shizuru wasnt sure if Himeko remembered the Rose Garden, but Himemiya did and Shizuru was certain of it. Chikane went up an inclined plane and disappeared into the first door.

* * *

"The love birds are now sleeping." Shizuru announced as she joined Natsuki and Hikari in the kitchen area. She sat in front of Natsuki and was another cup of tea by Hikari. Natsuki noticed that the cup she used were not the cup theyve been using the past few days. The cups Hikari used for Shizuru were the ones locked in a glass cabinet in the basement, behind glass doors. Hikari would spend an hour everyday to clean the contents of the cabinet. It was highly ceremonious and repetitive that watching her made Natsuki sleepy.

"Finally!" Natsuki sighed, tearing her eyes away from the precious tea cup. "Himeko had refused to sleep since we came here. She was either scanning the television, endlessly switching channels or annoying Hikari with her never ending questions."

"Well, I wish I could say that it had been different for my cousin. She had been pretending to be normal the past few days, and then working on something else at night. I have no idea what she's been working on, but I know she was losing sleep because of it. She had sleep, but I wouldnt even call it a nap. You should have seen her drive all the way here. She was like a maniac." Shizuru had finished her cup of tea and added non-chalantly "Hi-chan, I brought you some parts for the house and for your wheelchair. They're in the back of the truck. I'm sure you'll love them all."

Hikari made a slight bow and left.

"So, how much trouble are we in, exactly?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, Himeko is in grave danger, even though she doesnt know it. And you..." Shizuru left the last part hanging. She was sure the raven-haired girl knew exactly how much trouble she was in. "Really? The Cartel?" Shizuru pointedly asked.

Natsuki sighed. "We needed to survive. I know no other life than being a runner, messenger...essentially an errand-girl. It was he only way I could have paid for everything we needed."

"Does Himeko know about this?" Shizuru had taken out a jungle knife and had begun cleaning it in front of Natsuki. Natsuki took a second before answering.

"She only knows about the racing. She thinks I'm a messenger for a company. She doesnt ask too many questions and believes that everyone tells the truth." Natsuki said, still looking at the blade Shizuru was cleaning. "Does Himemiya know? About me, I mean."

"Of course she does, which is why she brought me with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shizuru laughed. It was a mithless, cold laugh. Unlike Himemiya's cold laugh, however, it wasn't meant to make you feel worthless. The laugh would have made Natsuki feel like she only had seconds to live...and again, the hairs on the back of her neck stood.

"You forget that I am second in line to the Himemiya throne. Do you know what that means?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki shook her head but kept her eyes on the knife that Shizuru was now playing with.

"Tradition dictates that I'm supposed to dedicate my life to serving and protecting my cousin. If it's necessary, I am to lay down my life for her. And indeed, I have spent most of my life learning how to fight, how to kill if necessary. I have spent most of my childhood with my cousin so I would know how to protect her. It's not meant to be obvious, and I know Chikane knows about this. She had the same responsibility once, to her father. But her father, as we all know, is dead. It would have been unforgiveable under normal circumstances. But our circumstances are...special." Shizuru was now balancing the pointed tip of the knife on her index finger.

"How so?" Natsuki wanted Shizuru to continue talking because she was afrad Shizuru might throw the knife at any moment, once she gets bored with playing with it.

"Usually, there would be someone next to me, who would have the same responsibility to me as I do to my cousin. But there's none now. If we both die, the Himemiya throne would go to my father, who is not Himemiya by blood. It's my job to make sure that doesnt happen. Do you know why the whole Himemiya line has been wiped out, Kuga-san?"

"Do I want to know?" Natsuki was trying to make the conversation light now. She was sure she was about to find out something she didnt want to find out...

"My father killed all of them, including Himemiya's parents." Shizuru said this simply, as if it was something you'd say at family dinner. "And Chikane knows about it, but refuses to have my father killed. She does have the right, you know."

"Why won't she turn you father into the police, then?"

"Because she loves me too much. She knows the feeling of losing parents, and she knows I love my father. She doesnt want me to suffer the way she did. She only tolerates him because of me." Shizuru had switched from balancing the knife, to throwing it and catching it. "And I know Himemiya is now just waiting for my father to push me to the limit..." she caught the knife by the tip of the blade and smiled at Natsuki, "...so that I could kill him too."

Natsuki was silent. She felt her throat dry up.

"Besides, Kuga-san, if any of those thugs even try to touch you...Well, let's just say I have too much pent up frustration that I want to release upon them. Don't worry." Shizuru stopped playing with her knife and started staring at Natsuki.

"Tea?" Natsuki asked quietly.

* * *

Himeko was murmuring something while she was sleeping and it woke Chikane up.

She had been surprised to find upon waking up that Himeko had snuggled so close to her. No one had even ever been that close to her in bed, not even Shizuru, who had spent some of her years in training sleeping at the foot of Himemiya's bed. Technically, Shizuru wasnt even supposed to sleep, but Chikane let her. But now, Himeko was breathing on her neck, hugging her closely.

She stared at the face of the sleeping angel. Admittedly, she was worried for a split second when they arrived. Himeko looked like she had not been sleeping. There were circles under her eyes and she had visibly lost a reasonable amount of weight. She almost looked ghostly pale. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had not stopped crying for days. Chikane was mentally berating herself but a part of her also reasoned that she had done the right thing, that there was no other way. She wanted to be with Himeko and the separation was only a necessary sidetrip to keep Himeko safe. Finally, Chikane held in her arms the one thing she would die to protect, the one thing worth losing sleep for, losing life for...even losing her heart for. And she was not about to let her go now.

Chikane closed her eyes.

In her mind, she could still see the rays of sunshine, spread out across the Rose Garden as they ran around. She could still smell the sweet roses as they bore silent witness to a friendship that Chikane would never allow herself to forget. They bore witness to lazy afternoons spent sleeping in the grass, under the shade of the great oak tree, counting how many leaves would fall, if any would, before sunset. They heard all of their dreams and plans and stories and all the promises they made to each other. And the roses withered and died, but Chikane knew that the memories were still there as clearly as she remembered them.

But Himeko doesn't remember.

The day regular school was about to start, Chikane offered to give Himeko a ride to school. Because Chikane was home-schooled, she had enough time to fetch Himeko to and from school. But Himeko never showed up at the Himemiya gates. Chikane was frantic in her search for Himeko. She had felt stupid for not even asking where Himeko lived. That evening, news came of a house near the edge of the village that was burned down during the night. The couple who lived inside it died, but the body of their daughter was never found. Some said it was an accident, but Chikane's sources told her the couple was murdered, and that a trail of blood could be seen leading away from the house and into the thick forest behind it. And when she asked for the name of the couple's daughter... "Kurusagawa Himeko".

A small sense of comfort came upon Chikane, knowing that Himeko might still be alive. She had sent for men to search for Himeko but she was never found. A couple of years later and Chikane was forced to give up the search. The thought that Himeko might still be alive burned inside of her and made her sane. Himeko was her reason for everything.

Himeko was the reason she decided to enter the music scene, hoping Himeko would see her and hear her music and just show up one day. Himeko was the reason she gave up running their company, so she could have enough time to work on all the things she promised Himeko would have when they were older. It didn't matter that the greediest murderer was running her company, he could not make major decisions without consulting her anyway, and her signature was still final. So she just gave him the responsibility, but not the power. Himeko was the reason she would wake up in the morning and have the strength to face one more day of being lonely...the the hope that Himeko would come back...

It nearly broke her heart when she realized that Himeko does not remember her, when they were working in the kitchen that evening. But she was still the same Himeko she remembered: naive, kind and too optimistic for her own good. It's as if she was starting all over again, which was just fine for Chikane. A long time ago, she only wanted to have a friend. But now, as Chikane gazed lovingly at the sleeping Himeko, Chikane realized she had found the one person she would like to spend the rest of her life with. To hell with the world and their stupid, narrow-sighted views. She wanted Himeko. She wanted to laugh with Himeko, cry with Himeko, hold Himeko's hands, learn how to cook under Himeko's instruction, get beaten up over and over again by Himeko's wild tantrums, kiss Himeko, make love with Himeko, scream Himeko's name when they make love, sleep beside Himeko every night, and just be with Himeko for the rest of her life.

To have Himeko though...is another challenge.

Chikane smiled to herself. Himeko was clingy and moody and impulsive, so that you wouldnt even know if she's holding on to you because she wanted to, or because she just felt like doing it. She had looked at Chikane the way most of her fan club presidents would look at her...except there was no fear in her eyes, only uncertainty, and shyness. But still it was not safe to assume that Himeko liked her the way Chikane liked Himeko.

_Like?_

No. Love.

_But this is enough for now, _Chikane thought. _This is enough, if this is all that Himeko would be willing to give me. This is enough_

All of Chikane's thoughts about regretting to see Himeko again have been flushed down some imaginary toilet in Chikane's head. What was she thinking, saying those to things to Himeko? Chikane would fight. Just to have a moment like the one she's having now, Chikane would fight to the death.

* * *

Isanagi Nobu was a hardened criminal. He ruled the Drug Cartel, the Mafia, the Gang, whatever you would like to call it (he calls it his corporation) with iron fists. Once you decide to work for him, he owns you. The only way you can get out of his corporation was by death, no exceptions. Everybody who had tried to run away from him had ended up dead in some dark alley. He had worked too hard for too long for everything to come crashng down on him because an insignificant little someone thought he could run away with some of his money... He made sure that everyone who could be bought was bought and everyone who couldnt would be dead. He had personally killed a lot of the people he had first thought was faithful to him. And he kept a close watch at everyone who worked for him. He knew everyone by name. He knew everything about everyone who decided to become part of his property. He didnt like losing properties. If it wasnt his, it was good as dead.

And word had gotten to him that one of his delivery people had gone missing. At first, they thought she had died. But when Fujino's people began investigating the house where Natsuki lived, Isanagi Nobu knew something else had happened. He had some men follow Fujino's men to see what they knew. Apparently however, they too were stumped. But Isanagi Nobu was interested. What could Natsuki have that was so precious, even the bastard Fujino would want it?

And his search for answers led him to this point, where he sat in some fancy hotel restaurant, eating nothing, drinking nothing, merely watching Fujino Jin as he ate and drank.

Fujino Jin was very well known in underground societies. But his reputation was nothing to be desired at. Everyone knew how greedy, manipulative and power-hungry he was. Although no evidence pointed to him, everyone knew he orchestrated his wife's death, along with several other key people in the Himemiya line. The only thing that was stopping him from ceasing full control of the oldest, most powerful family was Himemiya Chikane, and Fujino Jin's own daughter, Fujino Shizuru.

Little is known as to why Himemiya Chikane is still alive. It was common knowledge, especially amongst those who hated Fujino Jin, that the Himemiya princess had something that Fujino Jin wanted that's why he couldnt kill her. And of course everyone was rooting for the heiress. Nobody liked Fujino Jin. It was common knowledge also the way the heiress beats Fujino Jin around, always being ten steps ahead of him. He was being made a fool by someone half his age, and everyone was laughing at him behind his back.

And this is why Isanagi Nobu disliked and did not trust the man eating in front of him.

"Let's get down to business, Fujino-san." Nobu said, after Fujino had finished eating his oysters.

"You want Natsuki." Fujino replied, matter-of-factly.

"You know where she is?" Nobu asked.

"No." Fujino had asked a waiter to refill his wine glass. "But I'm sure my daughter does." He added as the waiter moved away after refilling his glass.

"If that's the case, why do you need to call me? If it's money you want-" Nobu was cut off by a simple wave of Fujino's hand.

"Money doesnt matter. I will hand Natsuki to you freely if you do me a favor." There was a slight sneer as Fujino said these words.

"Favor?" Nobu was now confused. He had thought that Fujino would want money and was prepared to offer him a reasonable amount for Natsuki's whereabouts.

"Yes. Natsuki has a friend, a room mate. Once I find out where your precious errand girl is, I want you to kill her roomate as well. Leave that bitch Himemiya and my daughter to me."

Nobu was silent.

"But before that, I would like to see your errand girl and her friend dead. My plan will not work if they are alive." Fujino added, after a sip of wine.

Nobu smiled now. It was too simple. "This is too easy, Fujino-san. I'm waiting for the catch."

Fujino laughed and Nobu was very familiar with that laugh. It was the same laugh he would have if he knew he was about to kill someone again.

"Of course, it's never too easy. My daughter is very much capable of killing your men. She was trained to die for her cousin. At any moment she sees that her cousin is in trouble, she will not hesitate to kill. That was how the Himemiya's bring their children up." Fujino answered after he had laughed. "Of course, I'm also sure that Natsuki is with her friend and that her friend is with my niece. That bitch took great lengths to make sure that Natsuki and her friend is hidden, so I'm sure she will fight back."

"And you dont want your precious daugter dead on account of a run away nobody, right?" Nobu said.

"No, I just dont want anyone else to have the pleasure of killing that Himemiya and my daughter..."

And Isanagi Nobu thought of himself as evil. Suddenly, the man sitting in front of him, smiling at him, seemed more dangerous than he would ever be.

As Nobu left the restaurant, he had the sudden need for a bottle of sake...or maybe ten bottles of sake.

* * *

again, comments...please. otherwise, I wouldnt know what i got wrong, now would I? cheers! *is holding a glass of scotch as she presses the upload button! woot!*


	9. Prelude to Murder

A/N: *insert witty disclaimer about not owning Mai Hime and KnM and wishing she did here*

As promised, rating has changed :D

* * *

Sagimoto was trembling with fear as he knelt in front of Isanagi Nobu.

He was placed in charge of all the delivery people around the downtown area. He had only lost a few so far, most of them from gang wars and only one was caught by the police, and it wasn't even because of delivering drugs. So he has had an incredible luck so far, until Kuga Natsuki, his best delivery girl, went missing.

Natsuki had been missing for a few days now and he still had nothing to report to Nobu. Even tailing Fujino's men lead them nowhere. Somehow, nobody had a clue as to the whereabouts of Kuga Natsuki.

"Sagimoto." Nobu's voice was distinct, cold, but oddly heavy. Sagimoto noticed there was a slight tremble in his voice too, like something was bothering him. But then again, maybe it's just anger that was making his boss tremble.

"Nobu-sama?" Sagimoto answered. He couldn't hide the trembling in his voice either. He knew he was a dead man since Natsuki went missing. He was just waiting for Nobu's familiar orders, before he starts begging for his life.

"I have given Fujino your number, anytime soon he will call you and tell you where they are hiding. Do not leave without informing me. And bring a sizeable amount of men. You may leave now."

Sagimoto bowed down so his head was now kissing the floor before he stood up to leave.

Nobu-sama's instructions were simple enough. So why was he feeling a certain amount of dread creeping close to his heart?

* * *

Natsuki found her last stick of cigarette and was savoring every breathe she took with it. She didn't know how long they would still be in hiding and would therefore not be allowed to buy cigarettes on her own. She was sitting outside the warehouse, surrounded by total darkness. If it wasn't for the cold metal wall where her back was leaning, she would have thought she was in the middle of a black desert.

It was close to 3 am and she couldn't sleep. Because Himemiya and Fujino were there, Hikari had to give up her room, but Shizuru did not allow her to do so. Instead, Shizuru volunteered to sleep in the basement, adding that her things were transferred there and that she felt safer with her things. Since Himemiya was sleeping in the same room as Himeko, Natsuki had two options: to sleep with Hikari or Shizuru. She, of course, chose to sleep in the same room as Hikari, to Shizuru's disappointment.

But after tossing about for around 2 hours, Natsuki decided to just go outside.

"Can't sleep?"

Natsuki didn't have to turn around to find out who it was behind her. The Kyoto accent gave it away. Natsuki chose not to answer and instead take another puff from her cigarette. But before she could do so, something happened so fast, Natsuki was frozen for 2 full seconds before she could react.

The cigarette she was holding between two fingers was sliced cleanly in two by a blade that was roughly a foot long. What was stranger though was that the blade retreated back where it belonged. In her mind's eye, Natsuki can still see as the other half of her cigarette fell to the ground as if in slow motion.

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

Natsuki turned her head to follow the retreating blade and found Shizuru, one hand on her waist, the other holding a 6 foot, red pole arm cleaver, with the blade missing. Instead of a blade, there was a chain coming out of the end where the blade was supposed to be attached. Natsuki watched as the blade re-attached itself, now completing an even scarier-looking 7 foot red pole arm cleaver.

"Meet my favorite toy, Naginata." Shizuru gestured to the pole arm, as if it really were a toy.

Natsuki was too dumbfounded to even say anything, so she just stared at Shizuru in disbelief. Shizuru, in turn, laughed and threw a bottle at Natsuki. By instinct, Natsuki caught the bottle.

It was a bottle of sake.

"I have more in the basement, and it works better than your cigarette." Shizuru turned to leave, lifting Naginata with unbelievable ease and letting it rest on her shoulder. "Plus, I brought jars of mayonnaise..." she added as she retreated back into the house.

Natsuki sighed and looked at the bottle in her hand.

_She had me at mayonnaise._

Natsuki stood up and followed Shizuru.

* * *

The door leading to the basement could only be found if you can find an inconspicuous looking button near where the light switches were. It was so tiny; you wouldn't have seen it unless someone pointed it out to you.

The basement door was situated at the very center of the warehouse. It was about 3 feet wide and 2 feet long and slid open to reveal another inclined plane, leading down to the basement.

The basement though was very beautiful. It didn't look like a basement at all.

It was as about half as big as the warehouse. The first wall you would see upon entering the basement was lined with shelves and lockers all colored a dull sort of green. The floor was covered with thick blue carpeting that always smelled new. There was a couch and a reclining chair and a few more cushions thrown about the place, but it served only to make the basement look less of a storage room and more of a receiving area. On a far wall was a glass divider with a glass door. Hikari had mentioned that the temperature in that room was strictly maintained because it had some of the most precious things Hikari had. Inside the "glass room", was a few more storage cabinets, some made of glass, some made of wood or metal. But it didn't matter. Hikari had a vast collection of chinaware that was very fragile, she wouldn't even let Natsuki, and especially not Himeko, walk inside it.

As Natsuki entered the basement, she found that Shizuru had moved the couch to one wall and had prepared a bed for her to sleep in. It had two pillows, oddly enough. She also had some sake bottles emptied already and had a few on top of a makeshift table made out of the metal cases she brought with her. The Naginata was lying beside her, still as scary looking as she had first seen it. But now that she could see it with proper lighting, Natsuki had to admit it was beautifully made.

_Beautiful and deadly._

"I see you've been drinking." Natsuki said as Shizuru looked up. She wasn't using cups but was drinking straight from the bottle which was something Natsuki didn't expect. Natsuki opened the bottle Shizuru gave her earlier and raised it as a salute to Shizuru before drinking.

The sake was smooth, warm and definitely expensive.

Shizuru shrugged, "I couldn't sleep either."

The room was quiet for a moment. Shizuru was staring intently at Natsuki, even as she drank her sake. Natsuki cleared her throat. There was something about Shizuru's stare. It was kind, affectionate even, but it was also hungry. _Sake..._

"So what are you guys planning on doing?" Natsuki said, uncomfortably trying not to stare back at Shizuru.

"Well, my cousin says she needs to do a couple more things-she wouldn't say what-and then she says we'll have to wait for your friends to come and find you before we do anything more. They should find us in around two or three days." Shizuru replied. She picked up another bottle of sake and drank from it.

"And you? What are you planning on doing?" Natsuki asked. She had finished her bottle and Shizuru had given her another one.

"Me?" Shizuru stood up and walked steadily towards Natsuki. For someone who had been drinking, Shizuru still had grace that could make any elite socialite envious. She stopped in front of Natsuki and lifted Natsuki's chin so that Natsuki was now looking directly at her eyes. "I'm planning on having sex with you tonight."

Natsuki shook her head and scoffed. She was tired of being manipulated and dragged around like a puppet. The past few days have been tiring, stressful, not to mention confusing. Shizuru wasn't about to start her little game on her now.

"And what makes you think I'd like to sleep with you?" Natsuki answered after pushing Shizuru away. Shizuru took a step back, but still continued to stare at Natsuki. She wasn't smiling.

"Because you're tired and frustrated. You're in love with a girl you've been living with for how many years now and who still sees you as her big sister, nothing more. And here comes the dashing young pianist who steals the love of your life without even doing anything. It hurts even though you don't want to admit it." Shizuru tilted her head to the side and took one more step back, her eyes still not leaving Natsuki.

"And how is that going to make me want to sleep with you?" Natsuki didn't want to admit Shizuru was right. But everything she had been keeping inside, all her pains, her frustrations were swimming to the surface and it was starting to really hurt.

"It will make you realize that you have gone for so long without being with anyone, it's suffocating. You're only just a girl. You need release too, don't you?" Shizuru then took two steps towards Natsuki. Her face was mere inches away from the smaller girl, but Natsuki wasn't moving. "I can help you."

Natsuki turned her face away. She couldn't bear looking at Shizuru's hungry, pleading eyes. "Nobody can help me."

Shizuru laughed. It was an amused sort of laugh.

"What's so funny?" Natsuki asked.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know."

"Who?"

"Me."

Natsuki didn't know what to say. Shizuru was different from her in so many ways.

"And did you ever try to sleep with yourself?"

Shizuru laughed, and then rested her head on Natsuki's shoulders.

"If that was possible, I would marry myself and have sex with myself every night for the rest of my life."

Natsuki could smell Shizuru now. She smelled an odd mixture of green tea, sake and lilac. But it was a good sort of odd.

"You're drunk, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she felt Shizuru push her more into the wall.

"Mhm...And you're very stubborn. But that's why I love you..." It was almost a whisper, the way Shizuru said it. But it echoed in Natsuki's head. "I love you, Kuga Natsuki."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and started raining light kisses on Natsuki's neck, trailing up to the smaller girl's ear. Natsuki had to tilt her head sideways to accommodate Shizuru's increasingly demanding kisses, and it was taking all of Natsuki's self-control not to whimper or make a sound. Natsuki could feel her skin tingle and every fiber of her being was giving in to Shizuru's hunger. Shizuru had now found Natsuki's ear and was alternating between nibbling and licking her ears. Natsuki could feel tremors rising somewhere deep inside her, and she knew at any moment her resolve would weaken. If Shizuru would continue her abuse on Natsuki's ears...and then she stopped.

"Tell me you want me to stop, Kuga-san, and I'll let you go."

But Natsuki couldn't answer every part of her wanted Shizuru badly and she couldn't understand it. All she knew was she needed Shizuru, but the reason was still unclear to her, all she could understand now is that she wanted Shizuru to continue, to never stop. She needed Shizuru, for reasons she may never understand. And it was confusing and she hated being confused. She had been confused and hurting and frustrated for far too long...

"...I can help you..."

There was an undeniable hunger in Shizuru's voice, and it was trembling with need and want...and lust. And it only served to make Natsuki's head spin faster and faster until it stopped. And all Natsuki could see now was Shizuru, giving herself freely.

And before Natsuki could understand what she was doing, she turned her head towards Shizuru and kissed her full on the lips.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's head, forcing the taller girls head down on Natsuki, making the kiss deeper until Shizuru had to stop and push Natsuki away. But they only needed to take on gulp of air before they were back to tasting each other's mouths. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's searching tongue inside her mouth and it tasted like sweet sake, and it was gentle and incessant at the same time. They had to break apart for the second time for air, but this time Natsuki was in total control.

Because Natsuki was the smaller girl, and because Shizuru was wearing a relatively short and thin night gown, it was easy for Natsuki to reach for the hem of Shizuru's night gown and pull it up and over Shizuru. They had to stop kissing, long enough to make way for the annoying dress that was in Natsuki's way, before they continued. But Natsuki set the pace, this time: controlled and measured. And Shizuru was allowing her to set the pace, now just following Natsuki.

There was no need to hurry anyway. She wanted to savor every inch of Shizuru.

As soon as the dress was gone, Natsuki pulled away for a second to admire the half naked Shizuru standing in front of her, before starting to trail kisses down Shizuru's throat, making each kiss almost feather-like each time. She stopped when she found that she was right in front of Shizuru's heaving breasts. She wanted to ask for permission but Shizuru was way ahead of her. She cupped one of her breasts and led it straight towards Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki took the cue and started licking and sucking Shizuru's breast, kneading the other one with her hand. She could hear Shizuru's breathing getting heavier and heavier, until she was gasping for air. And the noises Shizuru was making were enough to drive Natsuki insane with lust. She wanted to hear Shizuru groan and whimper and gasp and make all those little noises...and it drove her even crazier knowing she was the reason Shizuru was making all those weird noises.

But Shizuru wasn't about to let Natsuki have all the fun and soon she was tugging at Natsuki, pulling her up so that once again, they were devouring each other's mouth. Natsuki's shirt was thrown unceremoniously out of the way and Shizuru was only too delighted to find that Natsuki was wearing an expensive bra, a very expensive, beautifully designed and unbelievably thin, black lace bra.

"Ara, Natsuki, is this where you spend all of your savings?" Shizuru said as she admired Natsuki's underwear. Before Natsuki could answer though, Shizuru began to lick at Natsuki's breast, without taking the black bra off. It didn't matter, because Natsuki was panting within seconds of Shizuru's ministrations. After a while, Shizuru got tired of Natsuki's underwear and, because it was so thin, ripped it easily off Natsuki. Normally, Natsuki would have been horrified, but she didn't have time to react because Shizuru had just pulled Natsuki's pajama's down to her knees and was gradually making her way to the second most expensive thing in Natsuki's closet: the black lace panties that matched her now ripped and discarded black lace bra. She wanted Shizuru to stop, but Shizuru was attending to her breasts with both hands and was trailing kisses down her stomach, alternately licking, nipping, even biting sometimes, and Natsuki was sure Shizuru was marking her as her own...and the thought was driving all other coherent thoughts away from Natsuki's head. Shizuru was almost at the hem of Natsuki's underwear, when Natsuki knelt down and pushed Shizuru to the ground.

Natsuki discarded her pajamas and resumed kissing and groping Shizuru, letting her hands travel down to- well, Shizuru was wearing something more expensive than Natsuki could ever dream of buying...

She pushed Shizuru down so that now, Shizuru was lying on the carpeted floor, and Natsuki, looking dazed was on top of her. Natsuki lost no time and began kissing Shizuru again. But this time, Natsuki's hands travelled downwards until it was between Shizuru's legs. Natsuki could feel Shizuru trembling with anticipated pleasure. She felt Shizuru's arousal and it made her smile. She didn't want to quote a porn cliché so she just travelled downwards, pulled down Shizuru's cream colored underwear (destroying it in the process) and stopped for a full second to admire Shizuru's very wet vagina before she proceeded licking it, relishing the taste and smell of Shizuru, letting it overwhelm her senses. Shizuru was immediately reduced to whimpers and gasps. Natsuki could feel Shizuru trembling and bucking, until she felt Shizuru's hands, gripping her hair and pushing her face, and consequently her tongue deeper into her. And Natsuki didn't want to disappoint Shizuru. Besides, she had no choice. She was so greedy for Shizuru, and her mind was overwhelmed with Shizuru's taste and smell that she just had to have more. The strokes of her tongue was longer but deeper and it made Shizuru gasp every time Natsuki's tongue would touch the small nub, located somewhere near the top of Shizuru's vagina. Natsuki decided to focus on it: nipping, sucking, and licking it.

Shizuru started to breathe out incoherent words along with the usual broken "Kuga...Natsuki..."

But beyond that, Shizuru was just whimpering and gasping. The only way Natsuki knew Shizuru had come was when Shizuru raised her hips and almost crushed Natsuki's skull in between her legs. Her whimpering stopped but she was still breathing rapidly. Natsuki crawled up to Shizuru and kissed her deeply. There was a flash of gratitude in Shizuru's eyes but it was gone almost as soon as it came...only to be replaced by that hungry, lustful look Shizuru has had all this time, only this time, it was intensified.

Shizuru pulled herself up and over and picked up a bottle of sake. Natsuki was about to ask what Shizuru was doing when Shizuru drank half its contents, and placed some on her palm. She then proceeded to massage Natsuki's breast with the sake. After a few seconds, Shizuru bent down and licked Natsuki's breasts clean of the liquid. She did the same for Natsuki's stomach and legs. And then, she spilled all that was left just above Natsuki's vagina., letting the black lace underwear soak up some of the alcohol before Shizuru proceeded to sucking the liquid out of the underwear,

The sake felt surprisingly colder as it reached Natsuki's spot...but that was immediately replaced by Shizuru's probing tongue. And Natsuki understood then why Shizuru was reduced to small sounds. Shizuru had not taken off her underwear and had merely pushed it to the side while she concentrated on wiping all traces of wetness on Natsuki's vagina. And it was exhilarating. Natsuki wanted to say a thousand words at a time to express how beautiful she felt, but she was at a loss for words. All she could manage was to do was hold on to whatever was the nearest things she could hold on to, like it was a matter of life or death. She was slowly losing her mind in the best way possible and she didn't really care. She could feel Shizuru's warm tongue licking with long and short strokes. And when Shizuru found her clit, she then proceeded to use her fingers to squeeze and rub it while continuing to lick Natsuki clean...

It drove Natsuki to heights she never thought possible...until she felt a tightening in her stomach...and she knew...

She wanted to rush Shizuru so she proceeded undulating her hips, trying to find a rhythm with Shizuru's tongue. Shizuru understood the gesture and focused on the now raw and very sensitive clit until Natsuki felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over her again and again...her chest was tight and she couldn't breathe..And her brain was buzzing...a peaceful sort of buzzing...

Shizuru crawled next to her and kissed her once more, deeply. Natsuki could taster herself and sake and she knew then why Shizuru loved it. There were still small tremors running up and down Natsuki's back and she knew Shizuru could feel them... Shizuru buried her head in Natsuki's neck then whispered.

"Not bad for my first time... "

Natsuki wanted to laugh, but when she looked at Shizuru, she was already sleeping, her breathing, a slow even pace. Soon enough, Natsuki, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Chikane sat at the kitchen area, sipping tea.

She wondered if Shizuru and Natsuki knew that she could hear them. But then again, you hear everything when the dead of the night, when it's really quiet. And she also knew that the two in the basement might not have even realized they were making too much noise.

She smiled inwards and wanted to applaud her cousin.

She wanted to thank Shizuru for getting Natsuki out of her way. But then again, if someone like Natsuki couldn't get to Himeko when they've been living together for so long...what hope does she have? Himeko barely knows her, and doesn't even remember Chikane from her childhood.

She wanted to know how Shizuru was sure Natsuki wouldn't push her away. She wanted to have Shizuru's courage. She wanted to have Himeko. She never wanted so much in her entire life. She only wanted Himeko. And it was sad that what she wants was something she may not be allowed to have.

But that could wait.

She can't risk having Himeko hate her right now, when Himeko was in grave danger. She'd rather remain her friend because at least she'll still be able to protect Himeko.

That's all she wants right now. Himeko. Safe...with or without her.

* * *

When Natsuki woke up, she found herself lying in bed, alone.

Shizuru wasn't anywhere in sight, and all the bottles of sake were gone. Even the Naginata was gone too. Natsuki suddenly was awake, a million thoughts running through her head...

_Was it all just a dream then?_

But before she could ponder on her thoughts, she found a small piece of paper with a very neat handwriting. It said:

_Stop thinking. Come and have breakfast as soon as you wake up._

_Shizuru._

Natsuki grabbed her shirt and pajamas and walked out of the basement.

In the kitchen area, she found the pianist, sitting alone, having a cup of tea.

"Himemiya?"

Himemiya was wearing jeans and a comfortable looking shirt that looked twice her size. If anyone else wore it, they would have looked boyish, but not Himemiya. If not for the jeans, Natsuki thought Himemiya looked like she just had sex...

...sex...

All the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. And suddenly, it was very difficult to look straight into Himemiya eyes. She wondered why it always felt like Himemiya could look through you and read your soul and tear the truth from you just by staring at you.

"Himeko, Hikari and my cousin have gone out to replenish the supplies. We are running very low on sake, suddenly." There was an amused tone in the pianist's voice and Natsuki knew that Himemiya was aware of what happened last night. "Have breakfast with me, Kuga-san."

It was polite, inviting, but also imperative. And Natsuki was suddenly annoyed at that effect Himemiya had on people.

Natsuki sat as far away as she can from Himemiya, but that wasn't as far away as she wanted to. The table was really small, much smaller than the one where they first ate.

Himemiya was reading a book, but Natsuki couldn't understand the writings on it, so left it alone. A few minutes passed in silence before Himemiya spoke again.

"My cousin is very unstable at best, Kuga-san. Don't hurt her." Himemiya took a sip from her tea. She wasn't looking at Natsuki, and instead was still reading her book. Natsuki didn't know what to say. She had thought she'd figure everything out with Shizuru today, make things clear with her. But Shizuru was gone and she was left with only the soul-reading pianist who was annoyingly being cryptic again.

"Do you ever tell something straight, Himemiya? Or do you always have to be this cryptic?" Natsuki asked. It wasn't meant to offend the pianist. She just couldn't understand why Himemiya never seemed to tell things as they are. But suddenly, Natsuki regretted even asking as the pianist gently put her book down and slowly looked at her. There was intensity in her gaze, very much unlike the cold stare she would always give people.

"You have no idea the carnage Shizuru can create when she gets mad. These past few years, she has anchored her instability on me, but I can only do so much to control her. We were raised to kill, Kuga-san. It is in our nature to protect each other. We know of no other life than to kill or be killed. We have merely been hiding under the pretense of a success-driven, business-oriented family. But our history is fraught with lies, deceit, and murder...and I plan on changing that for all our sakes." Her words were slow and deliberate and heavy with the truth. She was not trembling, but her gaze was on fire and it shocked Natsuki that Himemiya could ever care for her cousin like that. She had always thought that Chikane saw Shizuru as an annoying brat who had no choice but to follow her around.

"Shizuru loves you so much and it hurts her to know that she can never be what Himeko is to you. She will never tell you these things and will instead keep on manipulating you, trying to control you without really tying you down. It's what she does best. If you can't give her the love that she asks of you, then tell her now before she falls even deeper for you."

Himemiya stood up and produced a thick, black leather attaché case and pushed it over to Natsuki.

"When you decide that Shizuru is the one you cannot live without, open this case. Otherwise, give it back to me, and I'll make sure Shizuru understands and you will never see her again." Himemiya had begun to leave when she suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Shizuru asked me to give you this when you wake up. She says it's for breakfast."

It was a small jar of mayonnaise.

Himemiya walked towards the basement then, leaving Natsuki to her thoughts, staring blankly at the jar of mayonnaise.

* * *

I thought i'd write something long for Chapter 9, but then it was completely unnecessary..so there :D it's shorter than the usual...

and again, please leave your comment... I actually really need em. :D


	10. Murder

***Warning: **This chapter is from my inner-psycho. :D

My original disclaimer from chapter 1 h for tolds true for this chapter too.

* * *

_"But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you've lost your mind..."_

Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie, Part 2

When I was small, I often wondered why I couldnt go to normal schools like a normal girls do. Whenever I'd ask my father about it, he would always tell me that it was because I wasn't a normal girl in the first place. I took choice lessons at home and studied martial arts half the time. At age 5, my father gave me Naginata. Everyone thought that the Naginata was scary, I thought it was beautiful though. Most of my training then were with Naginata from that moment on. I learned to use Naginata, and modified it to my pleasure. At age 7, I added the chain that would make-up for Naginata's only flaw in combat.

At ten years old, I learned, for the first time, that I actually have a cousin.

"Himemiya Chikane, this is my daughter, Shizuru." My father's voice was off, but it made me feel glad that I actually have a cousin now. She was quiet, pale, and she didnt even look at me. I thought she was beautiful despite her grief. She had a katana lying on her right side, and what seemed like a half-katana on her left. The shorter katana looked identical as the longer one. They both had purple handles and a beautifully crafted golden hilt, and it made them look scary, despite being beautiful. I thought maybe that was how people saw Naginata. I couldnt see the blade as they were both sheathed, and I wouldnt see the blade till after a year or two.

My father left me with her, and told me to stay with her at all costs. I was sure my cousin heard it. If she had any objections though, she didnt say anything. She merely looked at Naginata with something that would register as...interest? I wasnt sure, but she did stare at Naginata for a very long time. When I finally got the courage to ask her why she was looking at my cleaver, she closed her eyes and went back to staring at her mother and father's urns. So, I shut my mouth and kept quiet.

I remember sitting beside Chikane, wanting to ask her a million things but thought it rude. She only stood up once during that night I first met her, and that was to go to her room. Because my father expressly said that I should stay with Chikane, I followed her. She placed the half-katana on a sling behind her and wore the full katana the way people reguarly did. It felt weird looking at a girl with two swords, one sticking from behind her, the other tied to her waist, its end almost touching the floor. When we were both in her room, she turned to me, her eyes, dead and curious at the same time.

This would be the perfect time to say that I have never been afraid of anything or anyone my entire life. Because I was put through so much training, one of the first things I learned was that fear was something you could master. Fear, then became a welcome companion for me. And if it didnt make sense to fear something, I usually just shrugged it off. With that kind of thinking, I was usually unafraid.

But her dead eyes felt like they were boring through my soul, searching for something and I didnt know what it was. And maybe I was afraid she would find something she wouldnt like. I was confident that Naginata could defend me, but there was just something in the way she wore her swords that made it seem confusing to even try attacking her. And I can't understand why. It was as if she was playing every possible scenario in her head and learning how to attack and defend at the same time. Her power to focus was unbelievable.

"Naginata, isnt it?" It was the first time I heard my cousin talk, and she had a very distinct voice. It was contralto, but was different from Hikari's contralto because it was very controlled and even for a ten year old. Her eyes were still locked on to mine. She was standing about ten feet away from me. And though we were swallowed by the darkness in her room, her eyes, dead though they were, seemed like the only thing you could see. Maybe it was because the way she looked at me horrified me that I cant even remember, now that I look back on it, what her room looked like and what she was wearing. I just remember those dead eyes and the two swords.

I nodded, too scared to talk.

"You modified it." It wasn't a question.

I nodded again. I didn't know if it was possible that she knew just by looking how I managed to modify Naginata. I thought I did a pretty good job at hiding the modifications, but she still saw it, apparently

"Good."

She walked away. And of course, I followed her again.

After a few hours more of silence, my father finally met with us. He asked my cousin if she would like to stay with us. But she declined, rather curtly. I could tell that my cousin was trying her best not to kill my father then. her hands were wrapped so tight around the katana on her waist that it turned her knuckles white. But other than that, there was no visible sign that CHikane felt anyhing. Her face was still dead blank. Chikane never liked my father, apparently.

My father decided to let me stay over for summer vacation at the Himemiya Mansion.

I remember thinking how my cousin had so much more than what we had...and that was saying something because I've always thought that we had too many things. The house was a lot less empty when I arrived for that summer. For one, the wake we attended had a lot of people, but now there was scarcely any. Maybe because they had such a big house that even if she had more servants, it still looked empty to me.

But my cousin had not changed one bit since I last saw her. She still had those dead eyes but they neither surprised me nor did i fear them anymore. It was bearable as long she didnt look straight at me.

Chikane allowed me to follow her around that summer but barely talked to me. Unlike me, she did not have the luxury of taking summer vacations. I remember father explaining to me that Chikane had far bigger responsibilities than I do, and so she needs to work harder than everybody else. One time, I asked my cousin if I coud take Naginata with me as I followed her around. She nodded in response. After that, and for the rest of the summer, I took Naginata with me wherever we went. It seemed to put Chikane at ease so that she was less dead, and more...stoic.

But that summer was also when I first saw Himeko.

Chikane barely had time to play, but she took one whole day off every month. So I followed her and that's when I saw Himeko.

Himeko had her hair tied in a braid then, and she had almost the same laugh she has now. She was also the same height as Chikane back then and she was the only person who looked at Chikane in a very different way. There was no fear, uncertainty, or even pity in her eyes. There was just innocence, trust, joy, kindness, and peace. And it reflected off Chikane because, for the first time, and the last time in what would seem like an eternity, my cousin was actually smiling, laughing even. And the katanas were nowhere to be found. That was when I realized exactly how beautiful my cousin was. If only she could keep on smiling like that, maybe then people wouldnt be so scared of her.

That was the last month before regular school started, and the last time I would see Himeko.

I came back a year later, after being informed that I was to start my training as my cousin's body guard. I remember informing her that I was supposed to stay with her for an indefinite time. She stared at me for a very long time before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I didn't know what I wanted to say. All my life I've been training hard and finally I learn what I was supposed to do with all that training and then my cousin asks me if I wanted to be her body guard?

So I said, "Yes, because I want to be your friend."

It seemed only appropriate.

Our first order of business, surprisingly enough, was a sparring session. But Chikane insisted on fighting me bare-fisted while I used Naginata. I told her that the possibility of me accidentally killing her was very high. But she just looked at me like I was trying to tell a really long winded and very annoying joke.

I thought I wouldnt use the chain I added as modification but Chikane proved to be very difficult to catch. Despite me having a range advantage of around 5-6 feet, and Chikane having no other optional weapons around to use, she was still able to break through my defenses, even my offenses, and knock me down with precise and deadly strikes to the chest and neck.

And because she wouldnt let me leave the fight unless I use my Naginata to its fullest extent, I was forced to extend my range and use the chain I added.

I wanted to surprise Chikane, but she only looked too amused when she saw Naginata's blade fly out of the pole arm.

In a flash, it was all over.

Chikane managed to catch Naginata's blade precisely on its blunt end, and use her momentum to propel herself forwad, knocking me back, and landing on top of me. That alone forced the air out of me. And Naginata's blade was on my throat.

The session went on for another 2 more hours. And I ended up fracturing 8 ribs, spraining my ankle and bleeding in so many different areas and all of them because of Naginata's chain and blade.

The only up side to everything was that Chikane personally attended to me while I healed. She was attentive, almost loving, if it weren't for her dead eyes. She arranged it so that her lessons were always in my room, where I was recovering, and always made sure that I understood what they were teaching her.

I know she was supposed to be my younger cousin, but she attended to me like a really devoted older sister. And when my injuries healed, she sent me back to bed with a fresh set of injuries hours later, and she was still fighting with bare fists.

When I could, while Chikane studied, I took the time to train with Naginata some more. I realized that Chikane was only trying to show me my weak areas, although she also took great pleasure in beating me to a pulp. My injuries were more and more severe everytime I would try again, but it didn't really deter me, because it also took Chikane a lot more effort every time to knock me down which meant that I was learning, getting better. Unfortunately for me, Chikane was still fighting with bare fists, so that it still seemed a very nasty loss for me.

One day, she asked me to accompany her for a run. My injuries have just healed and I was mentally preparing myself, replaying all the ways my cousin broke through my offense and defense. I was ready for her and I knew that. So the invitation to go and run came as a surprise.

She asked me to take Naginata with me and make sure that I wear a bullet-proof vest..and I understood what "run" meant.

Part of my training before I lived with my cousin was to "run errands". It came naturally to me and I found that they were mostly easy pickings, even if they had guns. I killed my first when i was 6 yrs old...and I relished the feel of it. I found it disturbing though, but my sensei said it was only natural but that it should be controlled. My "errands" came from my father and I could tell he was going easy one me. But I remember using it as an all natural adrenaline high.

I tried to use that need to kill to attack my cousin, but, as you may have figured out, it wasnt of any use. It wasnt that I wasnt motivated enough. Whenever I face my cousin in our fights, her eyes would be different, and also her manners. I thought I was blood thirsty, but then the way she looked at me...she really looked like she wanted to kill me. But everytime she would knock me down, her eyes would turn dead in a flash and she would help me up. If I fight back, she would turn murderous again. It's like I was playing Dr. Jekyll (a really stoic and blank version) and Mr. Hyde (with a cross of maybe Jack the Ripper). She was so good at controlling herself, it was almost scary.

We drove for 2 hours until we reached a mountain side. She pointed at a huge house at the side of the mountain. She asked the driver to wait at the nearest town for us, which was an hour's walk away from where we were.

"The owner of that house recently broke into a bank and stole some precious jewelries along with cash. He also runs a few brothels in some of the major cities and even sells children to foreigners. His wife has a penchant for little boys. I normally wouldnt care, but unfortunately for them, they also stole something that belongs to me. It was a gift, a necklace, my mother gave me. I want it back." She said quietly when the car drove away. This was the first time Chikane said more than one sentence in succession to me...and I'd be damned if I forget it.

Chikane had her two swords with her and I've never seen her use were always sheathed, and yet they still looked scary. She was wearing it the same way she wore it the first time I saw her.

"How do we find your mother's necklace?"

"How do you find something when you dont know where it is?"

"You stop and ask for directions." I answered.

"There are about a hundred men, heavily armed, and trained to kill. I want you to create a diversion outside, while I sneak in and get the necklace." There was a very distinct tremor in her contralto voice and I would always remember it as the tremor she has whenever she anticipates another bloody run.

I nodded. I knew then what she was trying to do. We were cousins after all, and we had the same murderous blood. We craved for the same things. But she was being generous and letting me have all the fun. Surely the guards were all outside. And I intended to make them all go outside if they weren't already.

The climb to the house was easy enough, and when we reached the gate, my cousin disappeared to my left and I was left alone, thinking how I could possibly make a diversion big enough to call everyone's attention. And then i saw it.

There was a camera mounted on top of the gate. I smiled, waved, and destroyed the camera. Soon enough, a man came out carrying an AK-47. I rustled about and allowed him to fire at me before I let Naginata destroy him. The shots were enough to draw their attention, and soon, there was a steady stream of men coming out and firing random shots that missed widely.

I kept to the thick forest just outside the gates and made sure that only Naginata's chain and blade could be seen. Because of my modifications, it was very hard to guess where I was, and where my Naginata would strike next. They managed to get a helicopter up in the air to try and see if they could spot me, but that was a very wrong tree canopies provided a good cover for the helicopter's fog lights so that it wasn't too much of a bother for me. I decided I would deal with helicopter later.

Soon no more men came out. I picked up of of the guns lying around from one of the lifeless men, and shot at the helicoper, emptying its magazine. A few seconds later, I heard an explosion from the air and the helicopter crashed.

And after that, it was eerily quiet. I went inside the gate and through the opened front door and what I saw inside made the carnage I created outside looked like I was being neat.

The interior of the house was made mostly of marble and the walls were painted cream. The high windows are all made of stained glass. There was a grand staircase leading all the way up to a huge portrait. There were doors on the scond floor both left and right and they all looked like they were made from epensive wood. It was gorgeous, really. But then, the stark contrast between the black and white of the marble and the pale of the creme against the blood spatter on the floor and on the walls served to make it horrifying. It was massacre, and all the men I found inside the house looked either scared or surprised. I imagine some may not have even known what had slashed them so cleanly.

I examined some of the bodies and found only two types of injury from them...the clean even strike of a katana, and then a horriying serrated blade. And I was sure then that Chikane's shorter blade was serrated. My cousin had a thing for leaving faces untouched so that all of their injuries (even mine) were centered around the torso or the legs. She relished at the horror their faces show before they died. Most of the dead bodies had their eyes left open. If anyone with a weak stomach even saw the carnage Chikane left, they would have nightmares for the rest of their lives.

There were bodies around every 6 feet or so, meaning my cousin attacked them singularly, because they never had time to regroup.

I followed the trail of dead bodies and eventually found Chikane leaning over a man who was whimpering on a corner, cradling a limp, broken arm. We were in a huge, room at the very heart of the mansion. It had no windows and looked like it was sound proofed. It had a round, king-size, four poster bed with drapes hanging form the top of it. In the bed, a woman was naked, a katana sticking out of her stomach, but it wasnt Chikane's katana.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth...please!"

The man saw me and began begging for me to help him.

Chikane stood up and faced me and it startled me when she looked at me.

When we left the house, Chikane was wearing a white cotton shirt and black leather jacket. She wore comfortable looking jeans and black boots.

But now her shirt had turned red and her jacket was dripping with blood. But her face remained immaculately clean.

"You believe him?" I asked as she looked at me from head to toe. I was wearing something similar to her except I had an all black ensemble and skinny jeans. Compared to her, I was relatively cleaner, although my face was a bit smeared with dust.

She nodded in response and took a side step. There was hunger in her eyes, as she looked at me and I understood. I raised Naginata and in a single, clean blow, his head was flying to his left, a look of shock contorting his already ugly face.

"Pity, we came here for nothing." I said as we walked out of the house.

"It was good excercise, though." Chikane answered, and from the sound of her voice I knew, even though I couldnt see it, that she was back to her cool, calm, stoic self.

I didnt leave my cousin's side for a very long time after that. I was the girl with a cleaver, always walking behind the girl with the dead eyes and the scary looking katanas. Little by little, my cousin finally started talking to me...and by talk, I mean she would say a few sentences to me before we went to bed. I'm pretty sure that was all she could manage.

Our "runs" became less and less but was also increasingly more dangerous as the years passed by. Everytime I would compare my share of carnage from Chikane's it was never the same. She had a distinct, almost haunting style. Her close combat preference made it certain that she was looking straight at her prey before she kills them. While I leave a pile of bodies, radiating from where I was standing at the time I drew Naginata, Chikane left a trail that would seem like a really horrible nightmare. The scene Chikane always left was that of a haunting nightmare straight out of some twisted author's mind.

A lot of things happened, including my cousin giving up control of the Himemiya business to get into the music industry, and me running a few of father's company. My cousin told me that I should stop following her, bluntly saying that the polearm was not much to look at and that it wouldnt get me a partner...or even a friend. I told her it was fine as long as she was my friend but she merely scoffed at that. After that, life became increasingly more difficult for us that we could almost never meet and our runs have completely stopped, but we still managed to talk to each other from time to time.

And then one day, out of sheer, brilliant luck, I found Himeko.

I was eating at the very back of an old cafe that served the most delicious darjeeling tea. It was quaint, quiet and was almost always empty. In there, I was anonymous, and I could drink my tea without anyone bothering me. I usually ate my lunch there, in silence. Sometimes, Chikane would join me, but she always wore the wig that made her look like a really gorgeous guy with breasts.

I was alone that day, when I saw a flash of golden hair and the most beautiful smile i had ever seen.

I wasn't sure if she really was the girl from that summer, until she laughed.

Nobody else could have laughed the way she did. It sounded like summer, and grass fields, and rose gardens, and love.

I followed her around and waited for the opportunity to talk to her. But I couldnt get close. She was always bustling about, forgetting some things and dropping a few things, but everyone seemed to like her too much. There was no question as to why.

After interviewing some of the people that knew her, they all said that no one knew where she came from, and that even Himeko herself did not know where she was from. Apparently, all her memories were wiped out and no one had any idea where she was from. They had speculations, but I knew they were all very far from the truth.

I found out that she was a huge fan of my cousin, one day. I was in a record store, trying to find old LP's when she came in, along with about a hundred other squeeling girls, all ready to murder each other for the chance to win the tickets for my cousin's concert.

I wanted her to win...but she didn't. So I just had to improvise.

My cousin was celebrating her 20th birthday at that concert and I had just found the perfect gift for her. How to deliver it was someting I just had to figure out. Tickets were never a problem. How to make sure Himeko had them...

But again, I had to thank my lucky stars.

Himeko was living with a girl whom everybody knew as Kuga Natsuki. She was beautiful, a few centimetres taller than Himeko, and had an air of arrogance about her. She reminded me a lot of my cousin, but she was different too, very different. She was kind and everybody liked her, despite the arrogant air. She was warm to those she knew and had the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. They were alive, full of life...and they seemed hungry for something new everyday.

Yes, she was very different from my cousin...and I wanted her.

And so I mailed the tickets I had to Natsuki with a fake return address, saying that her name had been chosen and she won two tickets to Himemiya's concert. I knew then that she would have no choice but to come with Himeko.

And I may have caused a lot of trouble for my cousin since I planned that evening...but I have never seen my cousin more determined than ever. In fact, the death in her eyes was slowly being replaced by despair, and that was so much better. And no one could put a price on the life she exudes whenever Himeko was around. It's like her ice cold exterior is being melted within nanoseconds and Chikane was helpless against Himeko.

But now, counting all other life threatening problems aside, my biggest concern is how to convince the Chikane and Himeko that they loved each other back.

For someone who could accomplish pretty much everything, Chikane was proving difficult to convince that Himeko felt the same way she did for her. And for someone who trusted everyone easily, Himeko did not trust that Chikane could love someone so as seemingly little as her.

This is actually giving me a headache.

* * *

They were hiding in the shadows: two big men with bigger guns, looking at every face and yet finding nothing interesting.

_One day, a girl will show up holding a 7-foot, slim, red pole with a blade at the end. When she comes, I want you to make sure that you take care of her._

They have been waiting in the shadows, scanning every face, looking for only four in particular. They had cofee cups littered inside their inconspicuously parked black car. You would never have noticed them because nobody likes looking at dark alleways. They say monsters lurk in places like that.

_When she arrives, it means that I and your mom are dead and that she is all you have left. I want you to take care of the girl and feed her hunger. In turn, she will take care of you._

Monsters. It's a very subjective word. For instance, the men waiting in the parked car have massacred families, raped women and children, and stole very valuable artifacts. Most would consider them monsters. Some would call them assets.

_Beware. She is very dangerous, but she is also very innocent. Whatever has happened by the time she arrives, and will happen soon after that is not her fault. Listen to me! It is _not_ her fault. But she will suffer greatly for it too._

Let us then consider another figure hiding in the same shadows, unseen even by the expert eyes of the men. This shadow moved with the greatest ease and did not believe in monsters: they were child's tale. The shadow took a deep breath, aware of every sound: cars rushing by, people talking in the distance, dogs barking. Every moment was exhilarating, and the shadow savored it.

_Whatever you feel, whatever you know, whatever hatred you harbor, let none of it concern her. She will always be your biggest ally. But beware to feed her hunger. She is, in more ways than one, a monster. But she is _your_ monster._

At last, the shadow was standing beside the driver's window.

_She will kill for you as you have once sworn to kill for me. You are my monster, and I have fed your hunger and I have fed it well. And you have controlled your appetite, but I'm afraid she won't have as much control as you have. So take care of her. Control her hunger. Feed her hunger._

The last thing the man in the driver's seat saw before a blade ripped into his left temple and into his skull were hungry eyes.

_She will arrive on the day you fully realize we are gone. And she will introduce her weapon as Naginata. And she will follow you around and you will know that she is yours. But know also that she is as much yours as you are mine. You are going to have to let her go one day. But before you do, make sure that she has gained full control of her primal instincts. That you also have controlled your urges._

The blade retreated out the the passenger-side window where it first claimed the life of the man sitting beside it, around the back of the car and back into a pole arm cleaver. And in the next second, all the monsters in that dark alley were gone.

_My dear daughter, only you and your cousin can end this blood shed. But you have to be very patient with Naginata's owner. I trust she is very much like Naginata's previous owner. It taxed my patience to know that I gained my free-thinking little sister as my personal monster.

* * *

_

"Shi-chan, where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!"

Himeko's smile was painted with relief as she found Shizuru holding a couple of grocery items.

"Ah. Gomenasai, Himeko. It took me quite a bit of time to decide which tea I should get. My favorite ones are unfortunately unavailable and I had to go get the manager to make me tea so I could sample the ones they were selling. Unfortunately they weren't any good either. So I thought I'd just get you some sweets." Shizuru smiled back at Himeko and dropped the items she was holding into their grocery cart.

"It's already dark, Shi-sama. We should head home." Hikari said, looking at her watch.

"I wonder why even have to drive all the way here, Shi-chan. Was that really the nearest market?" Himeko asked as they drove home.

"I bet you're only saying that because I dragged you away from my cousin when all you really want is stay beside her all day, right?" Shizuru was teasing Himeko who had suddenly turned beet red. "I just wanted you and Hi-chan to get some sun. You two look paler than my cousin now."

"I wonder what Fuyu-sama and Natsuki-sama ate for lunch." Hikari said thoughtfully. She was sitting at the back and was greatly embarrassed because Shizuru had to lift her to and from the back seat. Shizuru merely shrugged off the gesture and said that Hikari was being funny for feeling embarassed. And to Himeko and Shizuru's great pleasure, Hikari actually blushed.

"That's actually a good question, Hi-chan. My cousin is not very good in the kitchen. What about Kuga-san, Himeko?" Shizuru asked, almost as thoughtfully as Hikari.

"Let's just say it's safe to assume that they should be very hungry now." Himeko answered.

And the three broke out in laughter.

One and a half hour away from Shizuru, Natsuki had finished the last bottle of mayonnaise she could find. Himemiya, on the other hand, was meditating inside her room. But both could not deny the grumbling their stomachs made and were internally cursing Shizuru for taking her sweet time driving back.

* * *

A man bent down and winced at the sight of the two decomposing bodies inside the unmarked car. It was high noon and the stench was unbearable, but he was used it. The body at the passenger side looked like he didn't know what hit him, but the one on the driver's side was painted with terror which meant that he had seen the attacker. There wasnt a sign of struggle anywhere, so they were killed fast, efficiently, leaving them no chance to fight back.

The man scratched his 7th day beard and pulled out is cellphone.

"They are dead too, sir. Those two know we are looking for them." he said, as he leaned on the car.

There was a pause as he listened.

"No pattern so far, sir. They are taking their time, leaving trails of dead bodies all pointing at nowhere in particular. They kill separately, never together. But what is most interesting is that they know where our men are, sir."

Another pause.

"I see. Alright, sir. I'll ask around then."

* * *

Sagimoto's phone had been quiet for some time. To be honest he was actually dreading the time his phone would ring. He had spent his time telling his men to go and make sure that their guns were all working properly and the cars were well-oiled and had full tanks of gas. He was in the middle of scolding someone when his phone, to his great horror, rang.

"This would be Sagimoto, then?", a quiet voice on the other line asked. Sagimoto gestured for his men to leave him alone and clear the room. He swallowed before he answered.

"Y-yes. This is S-Sagimoto. W-Who is this?" HE asked. He couldnt keep his voice from trembling and he felt cold sweat forming on his brows.

"You know who I am. Have your men ready to leave by morning. I will call you again in an hour."

The call ended with a click.

Sagimoto's fingers were trembling as he dialled his boss's number.

"This is Sagimoto, Nobu-sama. Fujino has just called to tell me to have my men ready by morning and that he will call again in an hour."

Pause.

"That is very generous of you, Nobu-sama, but my men are enou- I see. I understand."

Sagimoto replaced the receiver and sat down.

His knees were shaking and cold sweat was running down his back and his face. And he still didnt understand why.

* * *

"Are you afraid of monsters, Himeko-chan?"

"Well, yes. Shouldnt you be afraid of them?"

"But what if you knew how to kill monsters? Would you still be afraid of them?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Do you want to know how to kill a monster?"

"Sure, Shi-chan. Tell me."

"You smother it with love."

"You're weird, Shi-chan."

"I know."

* * *

As usual...comments are highly appreciated. Again, if there were no comments or violent reactions, how would I learn?

But thanks for reading and staying with the story :D

lovelovelove.


	11. The Prince and the Princess

_A/N: *insert disclaimer here*_

_I would like to thank everyone who left comments and questions. Know that they feed my muse and she is very very happy. I would really love to answer your questions, but I think it's better if I just go on with the story, ne? But I love the questions because it keeps track of all the loose ends I have to tie up before I call this story completed. :D_

_So just keep 'em coming and lemme know when it gets a bit confusing._

_And ooooh! I know a certain Kaichou who is very happy to know that his obsession for maids is being shared by another person._

_kaichou, this chapter is as much for you as it is for me. :D We both know how i badly need this, ne?_

_And for everyone else who just loves Chimeko..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

When Shi-chan invited me and Hi-chan for a ride to the market, I thought we would only be gone for the morning. I also wanted to cook something good for Chikane-chan and Natsuki-chan, so I gladly joined. I didn't think we would be gone the whole day. Shi-chan drove for about an hour and a half to a market and then walked all day, trying to look for her tea, which she couldn't find anywhere. I was already done picking up ingredients for the meal I wanted to make, but Shi-chan just wouldn't quit. We had lunch at a shabby diner but I could tell she didn't enjoy the food at all. She barely took more than two bites. On my part, I wouldn't know if the food tasted like anything I wanted because I kept thinking about Chikane-chan. In the end, Shi-chan decided we should go to this little shop where we could buy the rest of our supplies, and then she was gone for quite some time, which of course made our shopping take too much time.

We came home around half-past eight in the evening. Natsuki was already in a very foul mood, anybody could see that from a hundred miles away. Even Shi-chan, who loved teasing Natsuki-chan, was quiet and did not say a word, except for a short and very curt apology. Hikari-chan proceeded to the kitchen area to prepare dinner for us.

_Chikane-chan._

When we arrived, Chikane-chan's presence was more ominous, and definitely darker than that of Natsuki-chan. Unlike Natsuki-chan though, Chikane-chan was quiet, observant, but seething with anger. Shi-chan was slightly bowed as she talked to Chikane-chan in a very quiet voice. Chikane-chan whispered something back, which made Shizuru bow even lower. It was almost a hiss, the way they whispered to each other, and every time Chikane-chan would reply to Shizuru, Shi-chan would either flinch, or bow even lower. By the time Shi-chan turned around, her shoulders were hunched and her chin was nearly touching her chest. She looked like a little child being scolded by a very strict teacher.

"Is everything okay, Shi-chan?" I asked as Shi-chan passed by me.

Shi-chan only nodded, and smiled, but she looked even more apologetic, like she just realized she made a big mistake. I tried looking at Chikane-chan, but she won't meet my gaze. Instead, she headed for the door and went out. I wanted to follow her but Natsuki-chan was still screaming at everyone and I thought I could deal with Natsuki better than I could with Chikane-chan.

We had dinner about a few minutes later. It was just pre-heated take-outs, since Hi-chan didn't have enough time to cook a proper dinner for everybody.

At the dinner table, Natsuki-chan's mood had lightened up considerably, and Chikane-chan didn't seem so angry anymore, but you could still tell that it was impossible to talk to her. Shi-chan was talking to Hi-chan about something that I couldn't understand. And I was left to sulk and pick at my food, until I felt a cold hand gently touch my arm.

"You should eat, Himeko."

I often forget who Chikane-chan is when she's beside me. It's kind of hard to believe that the person I've often just stared at in posters, magazine covers, internet pictures, album covers, advertisements, and TV shows, was sitting beside me, casually touching my arm.

It was a few years ago when I first heard of Chikane Himemiya.

I was walking down the school halls, and passed by the music room when I heard this gentle melody calling out to me. It was a very familiar sound. It was a piano piece and it sounded like quiet summer nights. It made me feel nostalgic all of a sudden, like I was trying to remember something that I just can't remember, and it made my chest hurt. I followed the sound until I found a cd player, beside it lay Chikane-chan's first cd. Chikane-chan's picture was that of her playing the piano. I thought she looked grand, like she belonged with the piano...but that she also looked lonely. She was smiling, a quiet smile on the picture, but it was a sad smile.

I'm really not sure what came over me, but I ran to the nearest music store and bought her cd.

Ever since then, I was hooked. I bought all kinds of her merchandise and I would even starve myself just so I could buy her stuff. Natsuki-chan thought I was being silly, but I wish she would understand. It's like I couldn't get enough of her music, like I was looking for a certain melody in her pieces, but that I just couldn't find it. It was like her music was talking to me, like every note was written for me, but I just couldn't understand what she was trying to say. It was like I could almost hear my name being called out loud, but I just couldn't tell her that I was there, listening, trying desperately to understand what she wanted to say.

And when, finally, I met her face to face...I wish I can tell you exactly how that felt. As she sat before me, a few days ago, I could hear my heart pounding. I was afraid everyone in the limo would hear my heart beat but I couldn't stop staring at her. Despite looking at Shi-chan with those cold eyes, I could see how beautiful she really was. I thought she was already beautiful from the posters and the pictures, but looking at her up-close was just...amazing. She was even more beautiful, like a princess. The way she held herself high, you just knew she was powerful. And then she turned to look at me.

For a moment, I thought the whole world disappeared, and at the back of my mind, I could remember vague dreams from a long time ago. I could hear laughter and smell crisp summer grass...and faint traces of roses. I thought I was losing my mind, and it would just be fine for me.

And when, after being gone for a few days and worrying about her, I ran to her and hugged her, something at the back of my mind told me...I was home. It felt right to be there, inside Chikane-chan's embrace. I just wanted to stay there, and never let her go. But what am I thinking? Chikane-chan lives a far different life than I do. Chikane-chan is beautiful and probably has a lot of admirers. She will probably find a prince suited for her. She is a princess and deserves to be treated like one. She deserves a prince: a handsome, powerful young man, who will sweep her off her feet and take care of her and make sure that she gets everything she will ever want.

I don't even fit in to any of those criteria. I'm just an obsessed loser fan girl, who was accidentally thrown into this complicated situation. And when all this tides over, Chikane-chan will go back to being who she is: that distant figure I've grown to love, whose songs captivate millions, and grips onto my heart. And I will be back to who I am: a nobody.

Maybe it's wrong to say this, but a part of me is happy that I was thrown in this situation, otherwise, I wouldn't have met Chikane-chan. Because that cold hand touching my arm right now, just felt like the most perfect thing in the world.

"I'm fine, Chikane-chan. I'm just not feeling well all of a sudden." I excused myself and silently left the table. I tried to smile at her but I could already feel the tears welling up and I know they were going to fall any second.

I went to my room and closed the door gently, then bit my arm to stifle the sobs. My heart was pounding again and it was starting to really hurt, The thought of separating from Chikane-chan was unbearable. I don't ever want her to go. I want to stay by her side and watch her play and listen to her as she composes her songs, maybe even hum to herself. I want to follow her around and be proud of her. I want to be the person she leans on when she's tired. I want to smile for her. I want to hear her call my name again and again. I like the sound of my name when she calls out to me. I want to be there when she introduces me to other people as her..._friend._

What else could I expect?

We cannot be more than that.

Sure, those kinds of relationships exist, but Chikane-chan's stature will not allow her that. Besides, Chikane-chan is perfect. She couldn't possibly be like me. She can't share my feelings. She can't be as dirty and low as me.

Chikane Himemiya is the perfect princess, and she will meet her perfect prince one day...and even if it hurts, I'll smile and be happy for her.

The tears won't stop falling, and I wasn't really sure I wanted them to stop.

_Of all the people to fall in love with...it has to be the one I know I can never have._

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the door. I hurried to the bed, closed my eyes shut, and pretended I was asleep.

"Himeko?"

My heart was pounding away as I realized who it was. I heard the door gently open and close and felt the bed shift slightly as Chikane-chan sat on the bed.

She sat there for what seemed like forever until I heard her a heave a very painful sigh.

My back was turned to her so I didn't know what she was doing. She sat quietly for another eternity and it took all my strength not to move and turn to her, to control my breathing and pretend I was really asleep.

She heaved another sigh, this time heavier than the last and then she spoke with the heaviest, most strained voice I have ever heard. It was like she was trying to control something inside her, and she was losing the fight against it.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted. I was just worried sick and I lost my patience. If anything ever happens to you, Himeko, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I know you're awake. And I know you can hear me. And I also know you're tired of all this. Soon enough we'll be back to the way things are. You'll be able to continue your studies. I'll pay for your apartment with Kuga-san. And all of this will seem like a nightmare from a long time ago. I promise... I'm so sorry, Himeko."

I wanted to tell her she was wrong. I wanted to tell her I wasn't angry at her. But when I turned around, she was already gone.

I was reduced to another bout of tears as I realized I just hurt her without even meaning to.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find everyone eating at the table. Shi-chan was back to tormenting Natsuki-chan, and surprisingly, Natsuki-chan seemed like she was enjoying Shi-chan's teasing. Hi-chan was just laughing, and Chikane-chan...

...was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, Himeko-chan!" Shi-chan called out. As if in response to a question they all knew I was going to ask, she added, "My cousin is outside, preparing to leave. You can still catch her if you hurry."

Without thinking, I ran to the door, only to crash into Chikane-chan who was about to enter the house. I was momentarily disconcerted because I had anticipated falling on top of her. But all that happened was Chikane-chan stopping me in mid-run...and I was very aware then that her body was hard and soft at the same time...and that she was holding me, rather gently. My poor heart started beating so fast, I had to push Chikane-chan to try and steady my heart beat. But she took it the wrong way again...

Good morning, Himeko.

Her voice was sad, flat, and dead. And she was annoyingly polite as she bowed slightly. Without another word, she went to the basement. I was left with no choice but to wearily trudge to the dinner table where everyone was looking at me.

I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, but there was nothing better to do, so I just sat there.

Chikane-chan emerged from the basement a few minutes later, holding what seemed like half a katana with her left hand, and dragging a full length katana with her other hand. She didn't even look at us as she went straight for the door.

"Himeko-chan, I am starting to get annoyed at the two of you. Could you just please forgive her? Because I cannot take sitting at this table with the two of you sighing like that..." Shi-chan said with a frustrated groan.

I looked at Natsuki-chan who smiled back at me. "If you think, eating with you like that is bad, we nearly lost our appetites when the Snow Queen sat with us a while ago and sulked like you're doing now." she said, and then gently, "Ne, Hime-chan, you know you're the only one who can fix this. Because I'm pretty sure, the Queen is not about to get off her high throne any time."

"Hey, don't talk about my cousin like that." It was meant as a reproach, but Shi-chan said it more lovingly than reproachful.

"Just go to her, Himeko-sama."

Hikari was hitting the foot of my chair with her wheelchair in an effort to push me off it. And it just made me smile at her.

I heard the truck start and my feet suddenly had a mind of their own as they ran towards the door as fast they could, only to hit Chikane-chan for the 2nd time. And once again, my battered heart started beating again as I found myself being held by the most beautiful person in the world. But I didn't push her away this time.

"I-Chikane-chan-I want to apolo-" I stammered but she stopped me with a shake of her gorgeous head.

"Do you want to go for a drive? The truck needs a mechanic, and there's no one in town who can fix it." She said before she let me go and held my arm instead. My voice box wasn't functioning properly so I just nodded. Chikane-chan turned to the 3 who were at the table and said, "Hikari, Shizuru is to eat only mushrooms today."

Shi-chan was dumbstruck but didn't say anything, while Hi-chan bowed slightly. I could still see the despair and disbelief in Shi-chan's eyes as Chikane-chan lead me outside towards the idling truck.

* * *

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing. I just don't think you fit well with this truck. You look so out of place."

And Chikane-chan did look out of place. Despite wearing baggy clothes and torn jeans, instead of looking shabby, Chikane-chan managed to pull it off and look even more beautiful. And she made the old, rickety truck, with its tobacco smell, mixed with the smell of rust and oil, look even worse than it already looks. She just didn't fit with the shabbiness and the ugliness of it all. Chikane-chan even tried to wear a cap to hide her beautiful, long, midnight blue hair, but it just made her look like a really beautiful boy...bishonen.

She really was perfect.

The town we entered was a lot smaller than the one Shi-chan drove to yesterday, and a lot quieter. It had rice fields everywhere, and then there were also long stretches of plain grass fields. There was a mountain visible in the distance, and the sea on the other side. I guess it's not so small, but it's definitely less urban. It was peaceful, as if time had its own slower pace there.

The town had its own school, set at what looked like a side of the mountain. It had a very long, and very high stairs leading to it, and I could hear the nostalgic bells, ringing in the distance, announcing the start of the next period. The town felt very familiar, peaceful, serene. It felt like home.

Chikane-chan drove for about ten more minutes before we found a mechanic who said we should go back around 4, and the truck would be fixed by then. Chikane-chan removed a really long parcel and strapped it to her back.

We had no choice but to walk then, just to pass time, but Chikane-chan seemed to know where she was going.

Soon, I was staring at a huge mansion, with tall metal gates. The gates were chained and padlocked. To my surprise, Chikane-chan pulled out two rusty keys and opened the padlocks and removed the chains. The gates creaked open noisily.

"Chikane-chan?"

She didn't respond but continued to walk towards the looming house.

The house was huge and old and had been forgotten. Vines covered most of its walls and some of the tall windows were shattered. Some were missing glasses completely. The front door was about three times taller than Chikane-chan and was arched. It looked heavy. Chikane once again produced another key from her pocket and opened the door. It rumbled and groaned as it opened so that for a moment, I thought it would fall on us.

There was a sad sigh of wind that passed us as we entered and I saw the inside of the mansion.

It was breathtaking despite its condition.

The door opened up to a carpeted floor leading to a grand staircase that broke off into two directions: one led to the left, the other to the right. There was a huge chandelier above the staircase. To the right and left of the staircase there were doors that looked like they were twice as tall as Chikane chan but was as heavy as the front door.

There were also doors to our left and right, one of which was open and revealed a sort of living room.

"Chikane-chan?" I repeated, trying to understand what we were doing here.

"This is the village of Mahoroba, and this is the house where I grew up." Chikane motioned around her. I couldn't read her expression. It looked dazed, reminiscent, and in excruciating pain altogether. "The door to the left, under the staircase, leads to a hallway. At the very end of the hallway is another door that leads to Hikari-nee's old room. I stopped calling her that a long time ago."

"Hikari-nee?" I asked.

"Yes. Hkari is three years older than me. Her father served my father and died serving him. Hikari was trained to be a servant, and she came from a long line of servants loyal only to the Himemiya family. It destroyed her to find out that she had to go to the orphanage when her father died. But I made sure she would be taken care of. Hikari likes her solitude and secretly wishes to die ever since she lost her legs in an accident a few years before her father died. But she can't quite bring herself to suicide...and only because I don't want her to. She is still very loyal to me.

But more than that, Hikari-nee was my first friend."

She wasn't looking at me anymore, as if she's forgotten I was there. "Up the stairs, to the left and then straight to the very end of the hallway is my old room. At the other end of the hallway, opposite my room, is Shizuru's old room."

"After my parents died, we only stayed here for three more years, then we moved to Tokyo."

I didn't want to interrupt Chikane-chan so I kept my questions to myself, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

She led me up the stairs and to the right of the staircase, down another long hallway until we stopped in front of a white door. She opened the door and led me inside.

Inside the room, the sun was shining on a grand piano, sitting in the middle of the room. There were shelves lined with books along the walls of the room, and there were also high arched windows.

"This is my favorite room. I could read books and play the piano here to my heart's content." Chikane-chan opened the lid of the grand piano and touched the dusty ivory keys. "This was where my mom and my dad would sit and listen to me play. Sometimes, I would play the piano while he read books and mom would knit."

"It also has an excellent view of the garden at the back of the house." She added after a moment's silence. Chikane-chan walked towards one of the windows and started talking, more to herself again.

"I was standing here, one day, when I saw a little girl sneak into the garden, and rest under one of the trees. The girl, I soon found out, lived at the other edge of town, near the mountain's forest. We became friends after that and would play as often as I could. But she was often left alone in the gardens, waiting for me. I could only meet her once a month because of my schedule. But that one day every month were my most memorable days."

"She was the first and only girl who ever became my friend, outside my house."

Chikane-chan sounded like she was in pain. Her words, though calm and collected, bore so much weight, it was making her tremble slightly.

"She always wore a red ribbon on her braided hair and she looked so beautiful with it. One time, she tied my hair using the ribbon. I didn't want to take it off after that. I still have that ribbon with me."

_Red ribbon?_

I didn't want to stop Chikane-chan but her words were very familiar. At the back of my head, I could vaguely hear laughter, the same laughter I heard when I first saw her. I went to the window and stared at the garden.

The grass have grown very long from neglect and it choked some of the other plants. All that was visible now was an oak tree, surrounded by roses that seemed to have been forgotten by time...roses...

"Before she left that summer, she told me a story. She said something about two seashells, how there is only ever one other half of a seashell. And that we are all just seashells, trying to find that half that would fit us perfectly...that we never stop looking for that other half until we find it, or we die trying."

A sudden surge of pain hit my heart. I know that story from somewhere in my past. I have heard of it.

"She gave me a necklace, that day. It was made from a simple string, the kind you would always find in gift shops. And the necklace's pendant, was a seashell...It was half a pink seashell. I have been given more valuable things, necklaces with precious metals and stones. But none of them were more precious than that seashell necklace...only because it was priceless."

She was saying something about how she wore it every day, until she went to the music business and they asked her to take it off but she never really did. She mentioned something about always keeping the seashell pendant close to her heart. She was saying something about it being the most precious thing she has...how it was so fragile, she had to make a delicate ivory case for it.

But I heard none of it as I reached for my necklace. It was half a pink seashell, and I've had it with me since as far back as my amnesia would let me remember. When I woke up that day on Natsuki's doorstep, I was clutching the necklace like my life depended on it, and it was my only clue to who I was, but it never made sense to me.

"She said she would keep the other half until I find my prince so I could give my necklace to him and she would give the other half to me as a gift...that since my prince hasn't shown up yet, that she could be my little prince for the meantime, and that she would try to take care of me and protect me from harm. I thought she was being silly, she was often clumsy and would trip over the most obvious things, but she was very serious. She wanted to protect me."

...her prince...

It came back to me, slowly, painfully: The lazy afternoons, the running and the games, and all the times I tripped and fell over and she would be there to always help me up with a smile on her face. The girl with the long midnight blue hair, the beautiful princess from the castle, the noble girl playing with the poor nobody, my beautiful Chikane-chan.

_My? No...she was just the princess from my dreams, but not mine._

"I wanted to tell her that I couldn't give the necklace to anyone...that the thought of someone else getting her gift was unacceptable...but she was gone. Her house had burned over night but they never found her body. I searched for her for almost three years, but never found her."

It was a fire, I remember now. The men came in the middle of the night and tossed bottles of gasoline in our house. My father pushed me out of the house and into the forest, telling me, begging me, to run as fast and as far as my feet could carry me. I didn't want to leave them, and I could hear my mother screaming in agony as the fire engulfed her body. I saw silhouettes of the big men coming closer and I was terrified, so I ran. I ran and ran and ran without thinking. I could hear my father screaming in the distance. I ran until I couldn't see the fire, until I couldn't hear the screams. I ran until my feet gave in and I remember falling.

"Eventually, life caught up with me and I had to quit. But in my heart I always knew she was alive. My heart never stopped hoping, dreaming of finding her again and laughing with her..."

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I only knew my name. I walked and walked and started scavenging for food. I walked for a few more days, eating out of garbage cans, scavenging whatever, but I always walked at night. I was too scared. I thought the men would find me too and burn me. I got sick, and fell asleep. All through the night, I thought I just wanted to be safe, to forget...as the fever burned over me, I thought it was also burning my pain and my sufferings away. I never would have thought it would also burn my memories of the princess of the castle.

I woke up remembering nothing except for my name, only holding on to a seashell necklace, holding onto it and never wanting to let it go.

I wanted to know. I wanted to make sure.

"Chikane-chan, what was her name?" I asked, my back turned against her, facing the forgotten garden. I was clutching at the pendant hanging just over my heart. I knew my voice was shaking and tears were starting to well up on my eyes again.

"Her name?"

I felt her slowly walk towards me. She slipped her arms from behind me in an embrace and whispered.

"I will never forget her name, because she shares the same name as you, Kurusagawa Himeko."

I felt the world slide under me and my knees wobbled and gave way. But Chikane-chan caught me, and chuckled. "Yes, you really haven't changed too much, have you, Himeko? Your knees are still as weak as I remember them."

I couldn't say anything. My world was coming apart and pulling together at the same time...and the princess was all that was keeping me from breaking down. She held me close to her, supporting my full weight when all I ever wanted was to be the one to support her. My heart was pounding in my chest as I clutched ever more tightly to the necklace that suddenly seemed so heavy.

"Himeko...?"

"I wanted to be your prince. I was playing that night, pretending I was a noble prince, with braided blond hair. I wanted to protect you and keep you safe. I wanted to be strong for you and make you proud, because you were the princess from the castle. But I was being silly of course. I'm a girl. Only a guy could be a prince..."

Chikane-chan chuckled again and held me tighter, closer to her. She was being too kind.

"You shouldn't even hold me like this, Chikane-chan. I don't deserve a friend like you..." I said, and I felt her hold on me loosen. I took that opportunity to pry away from her but she clasped my wrist with both hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be your prince, Chikane-chan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you..." I couldn't stop the tears then, and my words were broken but they won't stop either, until I said.. "I love you."

Chikane-chan was quiet as she looked at me. She was smiling her kind smile and I knew she was just waiting for me to finish before she rejects me.

"I know. We're both girls and that kind of love is wrong and I wish I felt something else but-" Chikane-chan cut me off. She was searching for something in her pockets while she spoke.

"The little girl in the garden once told me that I should give this-" and she produced a an ornately carved, small ivory box with gold linings from her right pocket. She opened the box to reveal a velvet layer, holding a seashell pendant inside. "-to the prince that was going to capture my heart."

She slowly, reverently, took out the necklace and wrapped it around my neck. I could tell she was still being careful, as if at any moment, the string would break and the necklace would fall.

"You may not have a strong body, and you may not be of noble birth. You may not have a handsome horse, or a powerful sword. You may not have a castle, and servants, and a land to rule over...but you're heart is pure and your soul is strong, which makes you the perfect prince for me..."

I was shaking with unbelievable happiness. The words came slowly and it took me an eternity and a half to absorb them all...but when they finally hit home...I wish I could tell you how I felt. My tears were overflowing and I could do nothing more to even try and stop them...but I had to say something...do something. So I let go of the seashell that I was still clutching, removed it from my neck and wrapped it around Chikane-chan's neck. I almost couldn't get it tied because my hands were shaking and my eyes were blurred, but somehow, after fumbling for a while, I finally managed to tie it up.

Chikane-chan took that moment to grab embrace me, gently, almost as if she was still afraid to touch me.

"And that little girl promised she would give you hers in return, ne Chikane-chan?"

I heard her murmur her soft "yes". And we stood there for a while, not doing anything, really. We were in an embrace that could have lasted a million years and I probably would have never noticed. I was listening to Chikane-chan's strong heartbeat as it played a strange melody that seemed to sing with my own heart. I never wanted to let the moment end. Then I realized she was humming a different song, something I knew very well.

"You used to hum that when we were little. When I say I want to sleep under the tree, you would hum that tune and I would fall asleep." I said. It was a very different melody than the one Chikane played in her albums. It was sweet, soft, almost airy. Whenever Chikane would hum it to me, I would feel peace wash over me and I knew I was safe, and I would fall asleep beside her.

"I wrote it for you..." she said. I started swaying gently as she hummed, afraid that I might fall asleep and wake up and find that this was all just a beautiful nightmare.

"Ne, Chikane-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not really a prince. You're the one always protecting me, taking care of my wounds whenever I get hurt, and lulling me to sleep. Even now, you're still protecting me."

Chikane-chan touched my chin and gently tilted it up so that I was looking straight at her sapphire eyes. I felt like I could drown in those eyes, and I would have been the happiest drowning person.

"You _are_ my prince, Himeko! Odd as that may sound to you, but it's true. All that I ever did, all my decisions were guided by the thought that you may be looking at me and I don't even know it. You kept all my demons at bay, and protected me from myself. You have done what no one else could have ever done for me. You love me. And because you love me, you make me want to be better. You are my prince, Hi-"

Honestly, I only understood the first and last sentence. Everything else was blurred as I kept drowning in her eyes, and when I couldn't take staring at her anymore, I looked down and found her lips...and while she talked, I couldn't help but notice how she formed her words. Chikane-chan was perfect. Even the way she talked was formed so perfectly, it was almost mesmerizing how her lips closed and opened and formed the music that was coming out of her mouth. And I was filled with the overwhelming need to touch them...so I did.

And it effectively stopped her from talking. But again, I didn't really mind. Under my touch, Chikane-chan's lips were soft, and full, and they looked so inviting...delicious, really. And I wanted to taste them...so I did.

I stood on my toes to reach Chikane-chan's lips with my own, and when I finally caught them...it was bliss.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she finally responded. And I could taste her.

I couldn't tell you if it was sweet as wine, because I've never had wine. But it was something else. It was soft and slick and smooth and tasted odd in a very good way, and I just couldn't have enough. I felt like I had to own her, and I was following my need. I snaked my arms around her neck and pulled her head down towards me so I could taste her even more. But the more she gave, the more I wanted. When she opened her mouth, I lost no time and pushed my tongue inside her, and I wanted more. I knew I was dominating her, but I can't tell you the empowering feeling of her letting me take full control of the kiss.

And then I felt something fall on my cheeks that made me stop. It was warm and wet, and salty to my taste.

Chikane-chan was crying...and it actually made her even more beautiful. She looked so vulnerable, and gentle and broken all at the same time, it was heart-breakingly beautiful. I don't exactly know when my tears stopped falling and hers began. She was about to wipe them away, but I caught her hand, and instead, I planted little kisses, trailing up to her eyes. And I kissed each of her eyelid, savoring the taste of Chikane-chan's tears.

"What are you doing, Himeko?" Chikane-chan asked. Her voice was slightly trembling.

"These tears, my princess, are never going to fall to the ground. I will always be here to catch them." It sounded cheesy, I know.

"I love you, my little blond prince." she chuckled gently, before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Right back at you, my princess." I said and we kissed on more time.

I volunteered to drive back home, and Chikane-chan agreed. Chikane-chan told me stories and we were just laughing along the way. It was almost dinner when we arrived back at the warehouse. And I couldn't stop myself from smiling, even as we entered.

* * *

"Would you please stop smiling at each other!" Shi-chan was in a foul mood. Like me, she hated mushrooms, but was forced to eat them as punishment for coming home very late.

We were all sitting at the dinner table, Chikane-chan was in front of me, and we just kept exchanging smiles, which of course did not escape Shi-chan's observant, and rather easily annoyed, eyes.

"Honestly!" she continued when we didn't pay her any attention. "You two look like two little girls who have just discovered that they were in lov-oh.." and then Shi-chan began to smile too.

"One more word, Shizuru, and you will have mushrooms till the end of the week." Chikane-chan wasn't looking at Shi-chan, but her message came across clear.

But now, it was Natsuki's turn to be even more confused, which of course annoyed her too. "Wait! So why is everyone smiling now? What did I miss?"

Shi-chan and I giggled while Hi-chan and Chikane-chan just shook their heads and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Natsuki. I'll tell you all about it later..."

Natsuki blushed a deep red and went back to eating.

_Wait...what did I miss?_


	12. Reasons To Smile

_A/N: If I owned KnM and Mai Hime, Shizuru would never have been rejected, and need not have killed so many people and Chikane wouldn't have raped Himeko. In fact, Himeko would have gladly given herself to Chikane. But as it stands, I don't own them. And because I don't own them, I don't make any money out of them, or out of writing this._

_Wish I did though._

_

* * *

_

_Himemiya Aoi sat on the front porch of one of the most beautiful mansions south of Japan._

_The mansion was a cross between traditional Japanese architecture, but built with modern materials. It had a tower at its right wing that stood imperiously over most of the village where the mansion was located. High walls prevented anyone from the outside from seeing any part of the mansion, save the tower. Usually, it would be filled with gun-carrying, katana-wielding amateurs dressed like goons from some really bad, circa 1960's action film, some of the most beautiful prostitutes the region offered, and then some guy pretending to be a powerful mob boss, complete with the tobacco._

_But tonight, the mansion was silent._

_It was quiet, peaceful, and the night was at its darkest. Aoi watched as a thin red line slowly found its way to her right and almost soil her white pants. The red line continued down the steps until it slowly pooled somewhere near Aoi's feet._

"_Blood is most beautiful at the deepest hour of the night, under the full moon's light, don't you think?" she said as she turned to her brother, Himemiya Hyeji who had just walked out of the mansion, cleaning his katana with a white, silk handkerchief._

_Himemiya Aoi was tall, and had a smile that captivated everyone she met. She could often be seen following her brother and talking non-stop. She always had a ready smile for everyone. The pole arm cleaver that she had, she carried with such grace, one wouldn't have thought it was a deadly weapon. She was always laughing and talking and was always clinging to her brother. When she received the responsibility of guarding her own older brother with her own life, she was so happy, she had forgotten the proper decorum and jumped his brother and shouted an oath that she would never let anything happen to him. It was one of either the most embarrassing moments of Hyeji's life, or the funniest._

_Himemiya Hyeji, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was cold, indifferent and detached to most things except his little sister. He was taller by a full head than Aoi and had a slim body. He had handsome features, and on the very rare occasion that he smiled, you could almost see a male, blue-eyed version of Aoi. People would often mistake them for lovers, or twins…sometimes even both. But Hyeji didn't care. The small measure of affection he could afford to have, he decided to give to his little sister who had sworn to die for him. Of course, he would never let that happen, but he also would never let anyone know his thoughts regarding that issue. _

"_Is that from one of your books again?" he asked, as he walked down the steps and stood in front of his sister. He sheathed his katana, and reached his arms to the sky, stretching his muscles and forcing them to relax. Aoi laughed._

"_No. I just really think they look beautiful under the full moon. But it has a nice ring to it, I admit." She shrugged, picked up the cleaver sitting beside her, and used it to hoist herself up._

"_Should we go?" she asked, uncertain._

_Hyeji shook his head and smiled, his deep blue eyes suddenly turning opaque. "No. Not just yet. I find the silence, peaceful." he said as he held out his hand to his sister. "Besides, you and I have to talk and I don't think they would mind." Hyeji motioned to the lifeless bodies carelessly thrown about behind his sister. _

_Aoi groaned. She knew this was coming and had been trying to put it off for quite some time now. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew her brother only too well. So, she allowed herself to be lead to a small pool to the left, front side of the mansion. The sound of gently flowing water made the silence of the night even more beautiful, calming._

_Hyeji sat cross-legged at the edge of the pool and stared at the reflection of the full moon on the water. He waited after her sister sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulders before he spoke._

"_So, you're really going to marry that grease ball, Fujino?" he asked. Aoi nearly laughed. His brother was not really known for being direct. He was always the cryptic, quite one, which made his mysterious aura that much more appealing to women. He was also very good at controlling his emotions, which meant that he could hate you and you would never know unless he wanted you to know. But when it came to Aoi, Hyeji never saw the point of hiding or digressing. If there was one person who knew him very well, it was the girl that had just sighed and took his hand._

"_I really don't have any choice, brother." she said as she held his hand. Hyeji, in turn, groaned._

_Aoi knew how much his brother hated Fujino Jin._

"_He's a low, lying, filthy monkey who would sell his own mother for a pack of cheap cigarettes!" he said between clenched teeth. Hyeji tightened his grip on Aoi in anger. It would have hurt if it was any other person, but Aoi was used to this. It was the only sign, other than his words, that he was really angry. Aoi didn't blame him though._

_The Fujino family was once one of the most powerful families in Japan. However, their power had steadily declined over the years and it was no secret that they were not as prestigious as they claimed to be. The throne to the Fujino family was succeeded by their sole heir, Fujino Jin._

_Fujino Jin was a singularly unremarkable man. He wasn't charming or smooth at all. He was lanky, thin, and had a very gaunt face. His hair hung straight down to his shoulders and his eyes had circles underneath them. He walked with a slight slouch and looking at him made Aoi very uncomfortable._

_But Fujino Jin had somehow convinced the heads of Himemiya's that a union with his already failing family would secure a great future for everyone. Their massive number of men could be trained for use of the Himemiya security, and he offered it for free, in exchange for Aoi's hand in marriage. And to Hyeji's utmost horror, Aoi wasn't even made aware of it until a few days later._

_A quiet moment passed between them before Hyeji spoke again._

"_What about Kaede?"_

_Aoi wasn't sure when her tears started falling. She only realized it when she saw drops fall on her lap. And then she started trembling so bad as the tears rushed forth, Hyeji had to hold her to keep her still. The mention of Kaede's name brought her searing back down to reality, and it was too painful._

"_I love her. Hyeji…" she whimpered as the tears rocked her body still. "I love her so much…"_

_And then she was whimpering away._

_Hyeji hated seeing her sister like this. Aoi was the most important person in his life, his only relief in the world where he was born. And seeing her reduced to this whimpering thing, instead of the loud, annoying, quirky Aoi he knew was getting to him. _

_It wasn't the marriage that was hurting Aoi. If anything, he knew Aoi wouldn't really have cared for the marriage. And he also knew that Kaede would understand the arranged marriage. It was the clause to the marriage that Aoi would never be allowed to see anyone that wasn't family alone that hurt her, because it meant that Kaede, who neither had the social status to attend private functions, nor the money to be even noticed by the pompous, greedy, old family heads, will never be allowed to see Aoi in private…not even as a friend._

_Hyeji wasn't sure how Aoi and Minoru Kaede met. She just showed up one day in Hyeji's room, pulling a bewildered Kaede by the hand. She had proudly announced that Kaede would be her girlfriend, which made Kaede go several different shades of red before settling for a rosy pink on her cheeks. When he asked how Aoi knew Kaede would be her girlfriend, Aoi immediately answered that she was in love with Kaede. It was just like Aoi to be frank and honest with her emotions, sometimes to a fault._

_But sure enough, Aoi was back in Hyeji's room a few days later with the biggest smile on her face, squealing like a little girl as she said that they finally kissed._

_Because Aoi was Hyeji's bodyguard and not the other way around, Aoi had to drag Kaede wherever Hyeji went, with the sole exception of their "night runs". It was one part of herself that Hyeji knew Aoi will never allow Kaede to see. So, Hyeji was left with no choice but to watch her sister and Kaede fall more and more in love with each other. It was almost enviable, but then Hyeji was very happy for Aoi. At least she had a semblance of normality in her life._

_And it was the vision of a happy, carefree Aoi that Hyeji couldn't bear to see destroyed. So he devised an ambitious plan, which he wasn't sure Aoi or Kaede would agree to. But it was the only plan he had to keep Aoi happy.

* * *

_

Sagimoto's hand was trembling and cold sweat was running on his back, despite the air-conditioned vehicle.

A few hours ago, they received a third phone call from Fujino, and he handed them an address to house in a village in the middle of nowhere. He was advised to bring maximum force and expect a brutal fight, but he couldn't see the point. So despite the warning, he went ahead and brought a handful of men, heavily armed, of course.

But now there was a sense of foreboding hanging over him, and suddenly he felt like what he was doing was such a bad idea. But it was too late as the car slowed to a halt some distance away from what looked like an abandoned warehouse. It was huge and yet it looked so old. It had a decrepit truck parked outside.

He watched as his men ran silently towards the back and front of the warehouse. A few seconds later, he heard guns go off. He heard screaming…and all his thoughts of death and danger and the overwhelming sense of foreboding shadowed upon his whole body. Ten minutes more of gunfire and screaming, and then it all ended with a blood-curdling scream.

He knew he had no choice then but to go inside the warehouse.

He felt a cold wind sweep past him as he closed the door of his car. He watched as the four men riding with him, put on gas masks and silently crept their way to the door of the warehouse. One of his men quietly opened the door and threw in a gas bomb and that was their cue to storm the place.

A few more gun shots were fired, once they were inside, and the place was eerily quiet again. By the time the gun shots died, the air has slightly cleared, well enough for Sagimoto to see what was lying all around him.

He brought only about 3 dozen men, and all of them were lying on the floor that was running with thick, red blood.

"Sagimoto, isn't it?"

The voice came from behind him. It was a distinct, cold voice, but not like Fujino Jin's voice. This voice was laced with ice, and it seared through his very veins. He was frozen in place as he heard the sick sound of leather against blood-soaked floor, and he knew that the voice was coming closer.

"You were sent by my uncle, weren't you?"

Sagimoto could do nothing but nod as he felt something cold and sharp against the back of his neck. The semi-automatic weapon he had on his hands suddenly felt like lead, and he couldn't use it.

"I will let you leave this place alive, on one condition. You will cut off all the heads of your men, put it in a sack, and bring it back to my uncle. Drop your gun."

There was something about the voice that made it impossible to refuse. It was dominating, commanding, and murderous at the same time. He felt like he did not have any choice but to drop his gun.

"Turn around and I will hand you the axe and the sack you need."

Sagimoto turned around and was shocked by what he saw.

He had always seen posters of the Himemiya princess and he had always thought he was beautiful: the long midnight-blue hair, the sapphire eyes, the high cheek bones, the pale skin, and the body every man wanted his wife/girlfriend to have. But he never would have imagined he would meet Himemiya Chikane face to face: her clothes deep red with blood, and her beautiful pale face holding a smile even Isanagi Nobu would wish he would never see. She looked like a predator savoring the hunt, not the kill, and her smile revealed all that.

She handed him the axe and a sack and his stomach turned with each fall of his axe. Two heads later, he lost his breakfast on the floor. By the time he was done decapitating everyone, he was vomiting stomach acid, and he felt nauseated. But Himemiya Chikane was still staring at him with the same murderous smile.

"Well done, Sagimoto. Now run home to my uncle and give him your sack."

Sagimoto bent down to tie the sack closed, when he looked up, the pianist was gone.

* * *

"_Kaede, can I talk to you?"_

_Minoru Kaede was surprised when she opened the door at 2 in the morning and found Himemiya Hyeji standing outside her apartment's door, looking like a total prince charming that just happened to be on the trashiest neighborhood in Mahoroba. It would have been so hard not to fall desperately in love with him, except Minoru Kaede was already in love with the prince's sister._

"_Uhmm. Sure. Come in."_

_Kaede motioned for him to go inside. It was a good thing Kaede was a neat person, otherwise she really wouldn't know what to do. Her apartment was small, just a little bit bigger than a quarter of Aoi's bedroom. It only had a small bed somewhere in the far corner, a sliding door for the tiniest closet you can imagine, a sink, and a little space to prepare food. Kaede always managed to end up eating on her bed because she had no choice. She always kept the windows closed because the view outside left nothing to be desired. It was the only thing she could afford, and she adamantly refused to let Aoi pay for her rent. It wasn't a pride thing. She just wanted Aoi to see that she could stand on her own and that she doesn't like Aoi just because she's insanely rich._

"_I'm sorry for intruding, and showing up without prior notice."_

_She waved off the apology and said that she wasn't sleeping at all. She had just come home from job and was just preparing her things for tomorrow. _

_Kaede noticed that Hyeji was slightly bowed as the ceiling was low. She murmured an apology for having a messy apartment but Hyeji just shrugged her apology off too. He sat down on the floor after looking around a bit and asked for Kaede to sit down on the bed._

"_Did something happen to Aoi-chan?" Kaede noticed that Hyeji's face was more serious than ever…and her heart was suddenly pounding. Besides, Aoi was never too far from Hyeji. So why isn't she here now?_

_The conversation that followed was voices only to Kaede. She couldn't remember how she felt or what she did or what Hyeji looked like. Whenever she tried to remember the conversation, she just heard voices._

"_Aoi can't see you anymore, Kaede." _

"_What? But why?"_

"_She's getting married."_

"_Married?"_

"_It was an arranged marriage."_

"_And she's not here to tell me because?"_

"_Because she's not allowed to see you anymore. It's part of the deal."_

"_And she agreed to it?"_

"_She was not informed of it up until a few days ago. The deal was made by the heads of the families."_

"_I will never see her anymore?"_

"_The arrangement states that from now on, Aoi will only get to see family members. The only chance of you ever meeting her is if you get to be invited to private functions which his would-be husband would also be attending. "_

"_And we all know that that's impossible, right?"_

_And then, Kaede remembered. It was Hyeji's smile that made her remember. And everything else was clear._

_It was a warm smile that Kaede couldn't understand._

"_It's improbable, but not impossible. And I'm here to make the improbable happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Hyeji then knelt down and took Kaede's left hand. This was the first time Kaede had ever been this close to Hyeji and now she realized more than ever why everyone was falling in love with him. His blue eyes tore through her soul and it seemed like it was shining. His handsome face was honest, and did not hide anything from the world, and yet before you could figure him out, he had already read everything he needed to know about you so that he would always remain an open mystery._

"_My sister bought this for you. She wanted you to have it."_

_Hyeji pulled out something from his coat pocket and it made Kaede tremble. It was a small box, barely the size of Kaede's small palm. It was purple, her favorite color._

"_Do you want to see Aoi, Kaede-san?"_

_Kaede's mind was running at full speed, her heart pounding at the sight of the small box, she only managed to nod. _

"_Then, in behalf of my sister, would you, Minoru Kaede, marry me?"_

_Without waiting for Kaede to respond, Hyeji opened the box to reveal a small ring, with a small dragonfly made out of diamonds mounted on it. _

_It was the ring she had been staring at for a few months now. She had wanted to buy it for Aoi because she thought it would look good on her, but it was so expensive, she had to take another part time job just so she could afford to buy it in a year. She wanted to give it to Aoi as a Valentine's gift. But now it was staring at her, being handed to her by the most handsome prince in the world who was coincidentally also asking for her hand in marriage._

"_If I marry you…"Kaede was trembling so much she could hardly finish her sentence._

"_You would be part of our family."Hyeji's smile was priceless. Kaede knew what he was thinking but she wanted to be sure. She wanted to ask the questions, to make everything plain as daylight to her. She wanted answers, and she was sure Hyeji had them._

"_And I could spend as much time as I want with Aoi-chan, right?_

"_Definitely." The smile on Hyeji's face was growing bigger and bigger with every passing question. And it made him look even more handsome._

"_Then yes, I will marry you."The answer had been hanging in the air, and something Kaede never thought she would ever say to Hyeji. But it was for Aoi. And she would do anything for Aoi…anything to be with Aoi._

_Hyeji laughed and took out the ring and slipped it into Kaede's ring finger. It was a perfect fit. The dragonfly gleamed beautifully under the pale light of the room._

"_Could you explain something to me, Kaede-san? What's with the dragonfly? Why did you want one? Aoi said she always saw you looking at it." Hyeji was looking at the dragonfly too._

"_The ring wasn't for me. I wanted to buy it for Aoi-chan." Kaede said, her voice filled with so much love, even Hyeji could feel it._

"_Oh."_

_Kaede stood up and looked at the ring lovingly._

_And then her eyes suddenly went confused, and a shy smile suddenly flashed on her lips._

"_So, am I supposed to give you children?"_

_Hyeji laughed. He was expecting the question. After all, Kaede wasn't stupid. In fact, it was one of the things Hyeji loved about her the most. She was quick-witted, and had often out-smarted even Aoi, which gave Hyeji much pleasure. Not everyone could outsmart his sister._

"_Just one child will do. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, as long as the blood line continues."He smiled, and then added, "If you want, I'll grow my hair as long as Aoi's and even style it after her fashion. People say we look very much alike."_

_Kaede laughed. It was true. Aoi and Hyeji weren't twins, but they very well could have been. If it wasn't for the height difference, and the obvious lack of breasts on Hyeji's part, most people would have found it difficult to tell the siblings apart._

"_And after that, I can spend my life with Aoi-chan?"_

"_Discretion is highly advised of course, but yes."_

"_But what about you, Hyeji-kun?" Kaede hesitated, but she knew she had to ask. Hyeji was special to her too, after all. She knew how much Aoi treasured her brother. And really, if Kaede hadn't been so in love with Aoi, Hyeji wouldn't have been all that difficult to love._

"_What about me?"_

"_Won't you be lonely, knowing that your wife is in love with your sister?"_

"_You plan on giving me a child. And my sister is already a handful to manage. I know she's getting married, but I hardly doubt she'll be willing to spend so much time away from me, especially when we get married. I don't think I will have any chance to be lonely. "_

"_You are too kind, Hyeji-kun. No wonder Aoi-chan loves you so much."_

"_I'm not kind at all. I'm only being pragmatic. I don't think I can bear seeing my sister all sulky and miserable and I'm pretty sure she will disrupt my everyday life like that. If you want, you can see this as me being selfish and getting my sister out of my way."_

_It was Kaede's turn to laugh._

"_So how are you going to explain this to your family?_

_

* * *

_

Fujino Jin was seething with so much anger, he could barely control himself.

Before him was an open sack, and he could see rotting heads with empty eyes, some staring back at him.

"And she was alone, you say?" he said, his voice trembling.

"Yes, sir. There was no one there with her." Sagimoto was standing in front of Fujino Jin. He had a feeling this would be the last conversation he would ever have if he did not play his cards right. But to be honest, he felt better standing in front of Fujino Jin, than the pianist. Somehow, he thought that death in his hands would be far less cruel than the pianist with the katana.

"It was her trap then." Maybe Fujino wanted to make it sound like he didn't mind the trap, or that he didn't care about the message his niece was sending, but he miserably failed at doing so. The tremble in his voice was undeniable, and one could almost hear the fear, only that it was also being overwhelmed by anger.

* * *

After driving for another 3 full hours, Shizuru parked at the back of a quiet house.

The house would be abandoned for the next few days, but they couldn't risk being found, so they didn't open any of the lights that night.

It was the only suitable house for 5 people to live in, and Shizuru just happened to know there wouldn't be anyone for a while. She wouldn't say how she found out about it, but Himeko had learned to trust her. So far, no one was complaining.

The room Himeko chose had a beautiful view of the moon as it rose, and it was what she was looking at when the door to her room slid open. As she turned to see who it was, her heart stopped.

There, basking in the light of the full moon stood the most beautiful woman in the world…and the moonlight just made her look even more divinely beautiful, as it reflected eerily on sapphire eyes that stared back at Himeko with so much love, one would hardly think it was possible.

Himeko stood up warily, afraid that if she moved suddenly, then the apparition would go. Slowly, she made her way to the door, still very careful not to make sudden movements. And when finally she was in front of the beautiful woman, she slowly reached up to touch her cheeks, as if she wanted to make sure it wasn't really an apparition.

She had been worried since that morning when Chikane woke her up only to tell her that they needed to move again. And when she found out that Chikane wasn't going with them, she had nearly punched Shizuru and Natsuki who were trying to stop her from running to Chikane. She was only silenced when Chikane held her hand and solemnly swore she would be beside Himeko before midnight. Himeko searched Chikane's eyes, fearing she would find lies, but only found the truth, albeit painful.

So she sat at the back of the car, and refused to talk to anyone. She ate in silence and did not even enjoy the scrumptious meal Hikari had prepared for them as soon as they arrived at the abandoned house. She didn't even ask where they were. She didn't want to know. She only knew Chikane wasn't there.

Slowly, she traced the features of the face she knew so well, somehow afraid that she would find something unfamiliar, but there was none. She then wrapped her arms around the waist of the woman at the door and leaned in to listen at the steady heart beat of the other woman.

"Welcome home, Chikane-chan." she said softly, almost as if she was whispering her words to Chikane's heart.

"I'm glad to be home, Himeko." Chikane answered as she wrapped her arms around the angel who was still listening to her heart beat.

Himeko then reached up to cup the princess' chin and pull her down to a kiss she had needed since that morning. And Chikane did not disappoint. She bent down and lifted Himeko up. In three strides, and without breaking their kiss, Chikane was beside the bed, gently laying down the angel who had wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Chikane-chan, what's wrong?" Himeko asked when Chikane pulled away from their kiss.

"I want you to know all of me, Himeko." the princess replied. "The good, the bad, and the monstrous side of me, I want you to know all of it." There was some kind of strain in her voice that Himeko did not miss.

"I already know the good side of you, Chikane-chan…and your temperamental side too. But the side you call monstrous, I'm sure I can manage it. Any side of my princess is beautiful." Himeko replied earnestly, reaching up to touch Chikane's face, but it only made the pianist's eyes brim with tears.

"Maybe I'll never know what I ever did to deserve someone as pure and as beautiful as you, my little prince."

"The fact that you breathe, that's reason enough for me to love you, Chikane-chan. And besides, as to that monster you say is a part of you, Shi-chan told me something odd a few days back."

"Hmmm?"

"She said the only way to kill a monster is to smother it with love." Himeko replied, with a smile on her face. And then, she added thoughtfully "Maybe I haven't smothered you with love enough. Is that why you still think you have a monstrous side?"

Chikane wanted to keep her face somber and serious. She had intended to talk to Himeko, but her resolve was slowly fading into nothing. She was hardly conscious of the fact that she was smiling until Himeko pointed it out.

"Why can't you smile like that all the time, Chikane-chan?"

"Do you want me to?" Chikane asked. Himeko nodded and smiled back.

"For that smile, Chikane-chan, I would gladly forfeit my life." Himeko said, almost to herself.

"But isn't that a bit problematic, my gallant prince?"

"How so?"

"If you forfeit your life, I wouldn't have any reason to smile."

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Again with the update. Sorry. I promised myself I would study. But I just had to get this off my chest before focusing on statistics.

And with that, I hope to hear from you, my beloved readers.


	13. Trust

**A/N: I own everything here with the exception of Chikane-chan, Himeko, Shizuru, Natsuki and Otoha.**

**Someone else owns them, and this story has made zilch money so far…and I don't expect to actually get paid. :D**

**Please read important announcement below.**

**Meanwhile…enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Minoru Kaede couldn't help but smile as she stared at the naked, sleeping figure of Fujino Aoi._

_It had been merely an hour since they made love, and her skin was still tingling as she remembered the feel of Aoi against her, on top of her, beneath her, and every which way they professed their love to each other. It was slow, sweet, and desperately needed. Their clothes were all strewn about the room that Hyeji and Kaede shared. But for most of the time, as Kaede slept beside Hyeji, her thoughts were always about Aoi. It wasn't really hard. _

_Staring at Hyeji with his slightly longer hair (he made true his promise that he would grow it long like Aoi, so that he would almost look like Aoi) every night since they were married, and Hyeji smiling gently at her, asking what she was thinking about. She would always answer "Aoi, who else?" At this he would smile, and gently respond by saying that Aoi would soon be sleeping beside her, at least for a few days. And Hyeji had never failed at making true to all his promises._

_A few weeks later, Aoi arrived with her husband Jin. The two men, Hyeji and Jin, had much to talk about and had to go overseas for business matters. Hyeji convinced Jin that Aoi should stay at the Himemiya mansion, where she would be much safer. Jin thoughtlessly agreed, of course._

_Because Aoi had not yet renounced her responsibility as Hyeji's guard, Hyeji thought it wise to just let her stay with his wife, saying "Kaede is now my life, my dear sister. Guard her as you have guarded me." And with a knowing smile, he gently patted Aoi's head. Aoi, of course, bowed low and solemnly swore she would do so. Fujino Jin, a mute witness to all this, stood there and thought nothing of it. He did think it was trivial, but he had no idea what all those words meant to the three other people in that room._

_And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Kaede was alone with Aoi._

_They wasted no time, of course. Barely a minute had passed since the two men left, and Kaede and Aoi was in each other's arms, kissing with so much passion, they were both moaning in each other's mouths. Soon enough, clothes were shed, some rather violently, and then they were making love well into the night. Dinner was forgotten, along with everything else that should have mattered. And hours after the their husbands left, Kaede lay in Aoi's arms, both of them spent and were merely raining each other soft kisses that told stories of love, faithfulness, and devotion no words could ever tell._

_And an hour after that, Kaede woke up with the warm feel of Aoi breathing against her._

_She stood up to open the curtains to let the warm summer breeze in. But as she turned to go back to the bed, she found that moonlight shone on her beloved's body, and it made Kaede crave for Aoi yet again. But she contented herself at staring, taking in the naked beauty that was Aoi under moonlight. She smiled._

_Kaede's bliss at the sight of Aoi sleeping with that smile painted on her face, every night, bathed under the moon's light, naked and vulnerable would last only for a week. So Kaede made sure that every moment was spent with Aoi smiling, happy, and that she would always make Aoi feel loved._

_And Aoi did smile. She smiled even as the tears fell as they said farewell, a week later, when Jin and Hyeji arrived._

_It was the last time Kaede would see Aoi smile.

* * *

_

"You two look like lovers, Natsuki-chan."

Himeko's comment caught Natsuki off guard.

They were at the small table, having breakfast and Shizuru wouldn't let up her unending verbal teasing, which was, to Natsuki's utter horror, turning into sexual jokes. And she was even more horrified to find that her own body betrayed her as she kept blushing instead of answering back Shizuru's torment.

"Lovers?" Natsuki hastily swallowed the egg she had rather wanted to savor.

"Yes. And you two look so cute together!" Himeko was ecstatic, which brought pangs of disappointment to Natsuki. She would much rather have wanted Himeko to be at least a bit jealous. Instead Himeko looked like she was very happy for Natsuki. And the look of disappointment did not escape Shizuru's eyes.

"And what about you and my cousin? And that show you put up yesterday before we left the warehouse? I think it was sweet, in a weird tragically romantic way." Shizuru had stopped trying to cling to Natsuki and instead pointed her chopsticks at Himeko, with a sly smile on her face. This of course produced Shizuru's desired effect: if Natsuki was blushing, Himeko's looked like she could burn to the ground.

"Chikane-chan is…well…we're…uhmmm-"

Whatever Himeko had to say, whatever Himeko wanted to say, was abruptly stopped by Chikane who cupped Himeko's chin and kissed it passionately. A few seconds later, they broke the kiss with Chikane's forehead resting on Himeko's own, whispering, "Good morning, Himeko."

"Good morning to you too, cousin." Shizuru said as her smile tore from ear to ear. She bowed her head slightly towards Chikane, who in turn did the same to her. Shizuru then turned to Natsuki, "When will you kiss me like that?"

Natsuki was still staring at Himeko who was so absorbed with talking to the pianist that she barely heard Shizuru's question. The public display of affection by Chikane would have left Himeko flustered at least. But Himeko was now just looking at Chikane without a care in the world as to whoever else was around them. She wanted to stand and leave the table, but the image of a smiling Himeko, the happy Himeko, was so different from the Himeko she had lived with all these long years, she was surprised to find that Himeko could become even more beautiful, that she could smile even more brightly than how she would normally smile. Himeko was shining in Natsuki's eyes, brighter than she had ever seen Himeko ever shine.

And it hurt her to find that she wasn't the reason for Himeko's brilliance.

She wanted to stand and run, but the vision of a brilliant Himeko left her lost and confused and in so much pain, she could barely move.

But if there was one person who was hurting the most, it was Shizuru who was smiling as her heart broke into a million more pieces as she looked at Natsuki.

* * *

_Aoi and Jin's marriage rapidly disintegrated._

_The first night they spent together, Jin had to undress Aoi who refused to move. He was kissing stone lips and making love to someone who neither moved, nor uttered a single sound, not even a moan. And as soon as he was done, Aoi stood up, took a bath, got dressed and slept in a separate room. They never slept together after that._

_Aoi treated Jin with cold submission, not even bothering to hide her disdain for the man she was to call her husband. Meals were eaten in silence, even when Jin tried to open up a conversation. But it was always about business, and what he thought of all the other peasants working for him. It annoyed Aoi to no end as he belittled all his workers, treating them as if they were mindless slaves. But Aoi would not respond to Jin. She kept her thoughts to herself._

_She would be kind to the servants at their mansion, and sometimes Jin would catch her laughing with them as they told stories of how Jin would make a fool of himself, but whenever Jin was there, she would always be dead, cold, and silent._

_Sometimes, Jin would bring home a few girls, drink with them, and have sex with them in front of Aoi, to which Aoi would watch with about the same enthusiasm as she would have when watching grass grow. She knew Jin was trying to provoke her, but Aoi only had Kaede on her mind. And she couldn't wait to see her Kaede again. She suffered in silence and held Kaede's vision in her heart, it was the only reason she wouldn't kill herself. She actually even thought of killing Jin. But this would bring disgrace to her brother, and that was something she couldn't bear either._

_When she found out that Kaede was marrying her brother, she immediately understood Hyeji and Kaede's intention and was so overjoyed, she didn't even mind when Jin was insulting Hyeji's choice of a "poor, social-climbing peasant" for a wife. She was so happy, she let that insult slide. But, after the wedding, when Jin and Aoi went home and Jin was still laughing at his own insults against Hyeji and Kaede, Aoi lost control._

_She smashed the nearest mirror with her fist, picked up the biggest shard of glass, pushed a startled Jin against the wall and pointed the glass at his neck. _

"_If you so ever insult my brother and Kaede in my presence again, so help me, I will kill you. I assure you, I am more than capable of doing so." Even Aoi was surprised at the ice cold steel in her voice. She wasn't trembling. In fact, her nerves were calmer than they had ever been. Her anger had the opposite effect on her body. It calmed her down, and it made her much colder than Hyeji usually was. Her dark crimson eyes shone with so much hatred for Jin, he actually thought he would die just looking at Aoi. And this frightened Jin to no end._

_After Hyeji and Jin's business trip abroad, Aoi was remarkably happier. This, of course, sparked an intense jealousy and suspicion in Jin. He would accuse of Aoi of being unfaithful to him, to which Aoi would respond "Why should I be faithful to someone who would gladly show his own dick around for whores?"_

_And that was when the fights started. They were violent, loud, and would happen almost every night. To his complete and utter embarrassment, Jin would always lose. Aoi was smarter, stronger, faster, and all he had was his anger. Aoi had better control of her anger and her disdain, so that when they would fight, she would always still be in her right mind._

_One night, a drunken Jin came home with a dozen other men. He barged into Aoi's room and demanded they have sex. Aoi was faintly aware of the other servants screaming outside. When she declined, Jin threatened to kill one of their servants for every time she declines. Jin knew Aoi had become close to their servants and knew she wouldn't fight back. But Aoi was still as defiant as always. _

_Aoi somehow distracted the drunken Jin enough to run from him and out the room. But as soon as she got to the mansion's lobby, she found all their servants in a line tied and gagged. Some were bruised and bloody, and most were crying. She knew then that Jin was serious. She didn't have a choice._

_It was the worst, most embarrassing moment of Aoi's life, as Jin undressed her in front of the servants and his friends, as Jin climbed on top her, as Jin made her do all those things he would usually make his whores do. She would have died right there and then. She wanted to. But the thought of those few precious moments she is yet to spend with Kaede kept her heart beating. It was Kaede's name that was silently filling her head. And all feelings left her as the vision of Kaede clouded her mind's eyes._

_She never noticed when one by one, Jin's men took their turns on her. Her eyes were blank, and her breathing was even. Her body was so detached from her mind; she couldn't even smile as the visions in her slowly formed another world, another reality. She was in another world; a world where she and Kaede were happily living in Kaede's small apartment, where she would always wait for Kaede to come home and they would eat together, like normal couples do. She was in a world where she would sit happily and listen to Kaede tell stories about her work and what they did, that world where Kaede would knit scarves for her and she would proudly wear them every day, even during summer._

_She barely noticed time pass._

_She wasn't aware when she started getting sick. She never saw the sight of Hyeji shaking in absolute anger as he came to surprise his sister and found her in a catatonic state. She didn't witness how Hyeji nearly killed Jin in his anger. She never knew about the doctor who came to their house and announced that she was pregnant. She only saw Kaede as Kaede wept on her lap, holding her hand, begging her to say something. She wanted Kaede to stop crying. She felt Kaede's tears as they fell on her lap, on her cheeks, on her hands. She wanted Kaede to stop. And when Kaede let go of her hand to slap Jin, Aoi's world went dark, and once again she was back to her other world. Kaede wasn't crying there. Kaede was smiling there, happy. And Aoi was happy there._

_But the pain of labor was very hard to ignore._

_And as she gave birth, and as she saw the small crying figure in her arms, she saw herself. She saw herself holding a smaller, much more vulnerable version of herself. She saw her crimson eyes look back at her with so much innocence, it almost ruined her. But as her smaller self was carried away from her, she lost her reality and the world was dark once again…

* * *

_

Natsuki's heart was beating fast and she didn't know why.

She was surprised when Chikane asked her after breakfast if she would come with her to the market. It took quite some time so convince Himeko to let Chikane go with Natsuki. It was obvious that Himeko didn't want to spend one more moment away from Chikane. But once again, Chikane convinced her to stay with Shizuru.

Natsuki had a feeling they weren't really going to the market.

Her musings were stopped when she noticed a dark car tailing them. She looked at the pianist who was also stealing glances at her rearview mirror. _Since when had she known we were being followed?_

Chikane took a few more turns until they arrived at a secluded street.

Natsuki could still hear the cars passing by and some pedestrians as they walked the concrete sidewalk, but they were all muffled now.

And then to Natsuki's complete surprise, Chikane violently drove in reverse and started to go back the way they came. She was driving much faster than when Shizuru drove.

"Himemiya, could you kindly explain why the hell you're driving like a maniac?" Natsuki shouted as Chikane narrowly avoided killing a pedestrian.

"Our tail is gone." The pianist's voice was filled with dread, and yet her calm demeanor betrayed nothing.

"So?" Natsuki screamed again as Chikane rounded a tight turn, making the tires squeal loudly as they burned on the pavement.

"Himeko."

And Natsuki understood. She wanted to scream at Chikane to drive faster, but she knew Chikane was pushing the car as fast as it would go without endangering their lives.

Ten minutes later, Chikane slammed on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt.

Without even turning the car off, Chikane grabbed the shorter katana from the back seat, kicked the car door open, nearly destroyed the gate as she pushed it open, and entered in such a hurry, Natsuki only had to follow suit.

And what Natsuki saw stopped her heart.

There were about 6 men lying inside, dead. Some of them were familiar to her. They were the men who would visit Natsuki if she was even one minute late. They were the men who would follow Natsuki around trying to see if she did her job right. They were bullies with guns that were bigger than their brains, and Natsuki hated them all.

"Isanagi." Natsuki whispered, her voice trembling.

"Fujino."

Natsuki would perhaps never forget the sound of the pianist's voice as she whispered that one word. It was filled so much hatred, Chikane was actually trembling. But as she turned around to face Natsuki, the shorter girl was surprised to find the Chikane's face was set so that it looked dark, as grave as the dark side of the moon. And then she smiled.

"Shizuru left us a present." Chikane muttered, and then turned around again.

She grabbed one of them men lying face down and dragged him to the nearest chair. Chikane walked towards the back of the house and when she came back, she was carrying a roll of barbed wires which she used to tie the man securely to the chair. The wires embedded themselves to the man, and once Chikane was satisfied, she threw a bucket of cold water at the man's face. Natsuki wanted to ask the pianist what she was doing, but Chikane was so absorbed at what she was doing, her precision and deftness was scary.

The man moaned into consciousness and then abruptly screamed as he felt the wire push even further into his skin as he tried to move.

"The more you try to move, the more it will hurt. I suggest you calm down and breathe." Chikane's' voice was flat, calm, and cold. The man started breathing short, rapid breaths and once he had calmed down a bit, Chikane continued.

"Where were you going to take them?"

"In K-Kyoto…the old Fujino Mansion." the man replied. Natsuki wondered if he even knew what he was saying. He looked like he was in so much pain; it was very hard not to squirm. But Chikane was still calm.

"How did you find us?"

"I d-don't know- W-We only take d-directions from Fujino- H-He c-called us." he replied. Blood was gently running down his arms, legs and torso that Natsuki was sure he was soon going to die due to blood loss.

"This is going to hurt. But if I ever hear so much as a squeal from you, I'll kill you, do you hear me?" Chikane was untying the end of the barb wire that tied the man together. And when the man nodded, Chikane slowly, painstakingly removed the barb wire from the man. Natsuki could hear the flesh ripping from the poor guy. But the man only closed his eyes and held back his screams in his mouth. Ever so slowly, Chikane removed the wires from his chest, his hands and then his feet.

As the last shard of barb wire was removed, the man fell unconscious, the intense pain sending him in shock.

"That was brutal, Himemiya, even for you." Natsuki finally found her voice as she watched the pianist re-wound the barb wire and neatly place it beside the chair. Chikane merely looked at her with a slight sneer.

She then called Hikari.

_Hikari?_

Natsuki was momentarily confused. She had forgotten all about Hikari. She had thought that maybe Hikari was taken with them. But then Hikari wheeled towards them from behind a wall divider with a face still so calm, Natsuki actually wanted to punch her.

"Wait. W-What are you doing here? I-I thought you were captured too." Natsuki still couldn't believe her eyes as Hikari calmly took he place beside the pianist and actually laughed.

"You underestimate Shizuru-sama too much." Hikari answered and went back to smiling her signature Zen smile.

"What do you mean?"

"She pushed me into the basement before the men got here."

Natsuki suddenly lost her mind. She ran towards Hikari, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and actually lifted her.

"She had the time to save you and not herself?" Natsuki screamed at Hikari as she shook her violently.

"Put Hikari down before she punches you, Kuga-san." Chikane said calmly. But it was too late. Before Natsuki could react, Hikari swung her fist and it collided with Natsuki's cheeks so violently, Natsuki dropped Hikari, staggered sideways and took a full minute to regain her vision and sense of balance.

When she finally regained her vision, Hikari had already managed to crawl back to her wheelchair and compose herself with her smile.

"My cousin had to make a choice. She could either hide to save herself and Himeko and leave Hikari to die, or she could save Hikari and have us chase after them. She chose to give us the chase." Chikane said.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Natsuki retorted. She still wasn't convinced Shizuru made such a wise move. In fact she was even angrier than ever now that she found out that Shizuru had just endangered her life even more. She was worried, angry, and frustrated…especially now that Chikane seemed so calm about all this.

"Shizuru just wants to end everything. We can't run forever. And when the opportunity came up to end this little chase in our favor, Shizuru took it."

"IN OUR FAVOR?" Natsuki forgot that her face still ached and that Chikane was holding a katana while dragging men around and putting them in a pile as she charged, this time towards Chikane who then unsheathed her sword so fast, Natsuki was only able to skid to a halt in time to meet the end of the short katana as it touched the skin between her eyes.

"If you don't calm down, Kuga-san, I'll be forced to tie you up and throw you into the car and have you wait until all this is over."

There was something about the pianist's eyes that startled Natsuki. It was still as cold as ever, but now there's also pain and hatred. Something was consuming Himemiya so much that not even her calm demeanor could hide it.

"I trust my cousin with Himeko's life, which is so much more valuable than mine. I hope you give her that much if you can't give her your love."

With that the pianist walked off, leaving Hikari who was now tending to the wounds of the man, and Natsuki who had a million thoughts running through her frozen body.

Himeko was tied alongside Shizuru who was smiling at her captors as they drove into the night.

"I want my tea." Shizuru calmly said. The men of course paid no attention to her.

"I want my tea." she repeated, louder this time.

And still her words fell on deaf ears.

"I see you're not only stupid, you're also deaf." Shizuru said, sneering at the men who were still not responding.

"Shi-chan, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke them." Himeko whispered, trembling at the sight of them men in front of her. Vague memories of running, of the night her parents died were running in her mind.

"Don't worry, Hime-chan. I'm sure they are under orders not to touch me. And they would be even more phenomenally stupid if they even try to touch you." Shizuru responded, the sneer growing even wider.

"What do you mean, Shi-chan?"

Shizuru actually laughed her leisurely laugh. "Well, you see Hime-chan, it looks like whatever message your dear Chikane-chan sent yesterday was received with the utmost regard." Shizuru turned to the men in front of her. "Not to brag or anything, but really, if you touch the angel beside me, I'm sure my cousin would be more than happy to return the favor a thousand fold. I'm just saying."

At this, Himeko noticed the slight discomfort at the faces of their captors.

"Hmmm..I'm actually quite excited to see my father again, Hime-chan." Shizuru said, before she finally settled to a smile that made even Himeko uncomfortable.

_Maybe it's just me, or maybe it's just a bit dark, but Shizuru-chan's eyes look like blood.

* * *

_

_Somewhere…_

Moonlight finally found its way into the cracks of the boarded up window. But the room was still as dark as ever.

But cold, crimson eyes shone in the moonlight as they slowly opened.

* * *

_A/N part 2:_

_Hey! Actually want to thank everyone who left a comment. They feed me, inspire me, and once again, my muse is sooooooooooooooo inflated right now, she makes me want to write more and more. Oh, and see, she's even moving on with the plot. Hahahaha!_

_Woot…I have more fanclub members! (Yeah those who have at least two comments are counted as members, with or without your permission. HAHAHAHAHA!)_

_I'm sorry, I'm just going crazy right now._

_I'll try to update this before the weekends, but that may be harder than most people would think due to certain circumstances. (T.T)/_

_So, I hope you enjoyed this comparatively shorter chapter…, and again, the comments..._

_You have to understand, I need them. :D_


	14. A Meeting and A Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnM or MaiHime. :D_

_Thank you guys so much for staying with the story and leaving your comments. I can never tell you how much i appreciate them. They are worth about a million smiles each. :D_

* * *

Fujino Jin knew he was raising a monster the first time he held Shizuru in his arms. And the startling likeness of Shizuru to her mother, especially those fierce crimson eyes, was proof of that.

With Aoi gone, Jin thought he would be free to use his own daughter as he pleased, but he was gravely mistaken. Three months after Shizuru was born, Himemiya Chikane was born. And about 6 months after that, Hyeji's father died, leaving everything to Hyeji.

When Shizuru was two, the Himemiya lawyers came and announced the role Shizuru was to play in case the head of the Himemiya clan, Himemiya Hyeji, dies. Of course, this angered Jin. Even with his wife gone, the Himemiyas could still lay claim on Shizuru's life, especially because Hyeji had a child. Shizuru was only third in line as head of the Himemiya clan. And Jin?

Jin would only acquire full control of the Himemiya clan if Hyeji, his daughter, and Shizuru died. And it had to be expressed by the last living heir that everything is to be left to Fujino Jin. This of course meant that no matter how much he hated Shizuru, he had to follow all the protocols of the Himemiya clan, and please his own daughter.

With very little choice, Jin tried to swing everything to his favor. He used the training his daughter was receiving as a way to get closer to her. He couldn't teach her much, but he was always at practices. And he made sure that he was the one to give Shizuru the Naginata. Shizuru immediately fell in love with her weapon, which scared Jin. He had often seen the love and devotion Aoi would give Naginata whenever Aoi would practice with it. It was like Naginata was an extension of Aoi. And the same could then be said with Shizuru.

He also used the "errands" as a way to get rid of some of his former enemies. He would send Shizuru to get rid of his enemies, or anyone he saw as a threat. And like the little monster that she was, Shizuru would obediently and happily obey. To Shizuru, it was just a game…a game in which she would always win.

Jin waited for the time when Shizuru would perfect her skills before he would kill Hyeji and his family.

The ambush was easy enough to set-up. Not everyone liked the Himemiyas anyway.

But what he didn't count on was their daughter.

He had only seen Himemiya Chikane a few times and one could immediately see that she took after her mother; except for her eyes…she had Hyeji's startling, soul-tearing blue eyes. This of course made Jin want to kill her all the more.

He was very angry the night he received news that Chikane was alive. But he was also smart enough to figure out that if he got rid of Chikane too soon, there would be suspicions on him and that he might lose the chance to gain control of the Himemiya family. Besides, he had to play the "good uncle" part, seeing as Chikane was now the head of the Himemiya family. He had to be careful and plan everything carefully. So he went to the funeral with Shizuru, intending to show his full support for Chikane. He had also wanted to see how Chikane would react to his daughter.

The meeting with the lawyers was something he already anticipated. They only informed him of Shizuru's place in the Himemiya line, and her new responsibilities. And her new responsibilities were the perfect excuse Jin needed to kill Chikane.

He left Shizuru with Chikane as he talked with the family lawyers, hoping that Shizuru would at least intimidate Chikane. But he was sorely disappointed.

When he came back to fetch her daughter, Shizuru had this half-awed, half-scared look as she stared at Chikane. And honestly, Jin couldn't blame his daughter. Himemiya Hyeji was intimidating and Kaede was not exactly a weakling either. But Himemiya Chikane took all of her parents characteristics, meshed them together and formed a monster far beyond Jin wanted Shizuru to be. If Jin wanted to kill Chikane, he knew then that his only chance was to hone Shizuru to perfection. And what better way to do it than let her spend time with her cousin?

So he made Shizuru spend as much time as possible with her cousin, hoping Shizuru would learn Chikane's weakness.

But this plan too failed miserably.

The way Shizuru would talk about Chikane, it was almost religious. Shizuru worshipped her cousin reverently. It was getting more and more annoying as Shizuru was showing more and more affection towards her cousin than her own father. The lack of affection towards him was not something that initially bothered Jin. He could have cared less that Shizuru didn't like him. As long as she was obedient, it was fine. Shizuru was still very obedient, but she was also becoming more and more attached to her cousin, which Jin saw as a problem.

And the more Himemiya taught her cousin, the more Himemiya learned about her cousin too.

To everyone, Himemiya was perfect. But Shizuru and Jin knew better. The problem was, Shizuru knew the only weakness the perfect Himemiya has. And she refused to tell it to anyone. But Jin had ways of knowing.

He discovered an old phone number that Himemiya used to contact Shizuru whenever Shizuru was away. Jin asked Shizuru about it but Shizuru merely answered that the number was only to be given to people Chikane trusted. And Jin saw this as another opportunity…this time to get rid of both her daughter and Himemiya Chikane. He tapped the phone and waited for another person to call. But for the longest time, all the conversations were between Shizuru and Chikane and were almost about nothing at all. Sometimes, he would imagine that the two already knew he was listening in on them. But it was impossible. Besides, if they already knew the phone was bugged, wouldn't it be much wiser to just remove the phone altogether? So Jin settled to thinking that maybe, underneath all the cold and tough exterior of the two girls, they were still normal teenagers.

So, Jin waited. Jin waited for Chikane to make trust, to make a mistake.

Of course, Himemiya was bound to make a mistake somewhere along the way. He just wasn't expecting how huge the mistake Himemiya would make.

One day, another voice called. And Jin was up on his feet, to get to whomever it is that called the Himemiya heiress, Chikane-chan.

At first, he wanted the girl dead. But on second thought, as he called Sagimoto one last time, he decided the girl was to be spared, at least until Chikane and Shizuru gets to her.

He had no need of Shizuru now.

She was always a disappointment, a monstrosity, and a grim reminder of the nightmare that was Himemiya Aoi.

"Did you have fun trying to run away from me, my dear daughter?" he said as he stared at Fujino Shizuru, chained to a post in the middle of a chamber, in the heart of the Fujino Mansion.

* * *

It was almost laughable the way her father sat in his huge, cushioned chair, his hands folded across his chest. Talk about villain clichés. Shizuru almost gagged at the way his father went into a monologue, describing how he would kill Shizuru and her friend, and how he had laid a trap for Chikane. He was very vividly describing how he would tell the family lawyers that Shizuru and Chikane died trying to save their friend from their kidnappers. And then, as Shizuru expected, he laughed something close to those deep-throated, half-crazed psycho laugh one would always hear from villains.

Shizuru was very familiar with this room.

It was a square room, but the edges of the room were always dark. At the back of the huge cushioned chair was a tall statue of a golden dragon that towered over the chair. There were thick posts placed at even intervals throughout the room. Halfway to the top of each post was a very small lamp which gave the room barely enough light, giving off an aura of mystery, especially since the best lit part of the room was the cushioned chair.

This was the room where she would always get her little "errands" when she was younger. Once upon a time, when her father summoned her here, her skin would start to tingle and her heart would race in anticipation. Once upon a time, this room was special to her. Maybe it would be so again.

"And how would you explain the fact that all that happened here, inside your own mansion?" Shizuru asked, almost frustrated at his father's own stupidity. Sometimes, she'd like to think that she wasn't related to this man at all. It would be far less embarrassing that way. _Chikane, hurry up. I can't take any more of this stupidity!_ It was actually making her suffer as the thought of someone as phenomenally stupid as the man, whose face is now contorted in rage as the question sank inside him, holding her hostage now was also sinking inside her. _Of all the plans I had, I could only come up with this? _

Shizuru was actually racking her brains, thinking of ways this could have gone any better. But this was as good as it could get. She sighed.

"You really think I'm that stupid, don't you?" her father stood up and banged his fist on the arm rest of his enormous chair.

"Yes, actually."

It was so fast, Shizuru was actually surprised when her father stood up and kicked her in the face, the way one would kick a can lying in the street. But this only made Shizuru smile even wider. To Jin's horror, however, Shizuru's smile was very similar to the one Aoi wore the first time she threatened him. It was filled with crazed hatred that her crimson eyes looked like flowing blood.

"One more, _father_." Shizuru whispered, a slight tremble in her voice. The emphasis on the "father" was not missed by Jin, and this made him stop. He would have wanted to kick Shizuru one more time, but something in Shizuru's voice made him. It was almost as if Shizuru was actually begging him to hurt her.

"What's the matter? Too scared to kick your own daughter? Why do I have to have a coward and a weakling for a father?" Shizuru's voice was leering now, mocking, almost to the point of laughing. Her crimson eyes stared wildly at the man who was now visibly trembling.

* * *

The men guarding the inner chamber rushed inside as they heard Number 2's laughter.

They were expecting to see Number 1 being brutally beaten to death by a laughing Number 2. But what they found horrified them.

Despite Number 1's effort as he rained down kicks and punches on his own daughter, Number 2 was actually laughing hysterically, drowning out the grunted laughter of Number 1.

All they could do was watch the grotesque scene in front of them, confused and somewhat in awe of Number 2.

* * *

Kurusagawa Himeko had no idea where she was.

After the car stopped, she was blindfolded, taken away from Shizuru, and made to walk for quite some time. She couldn't see anything, but could only hear the difference in the sound of her footsteps, from concrete, to carpeted, to wooden, and then maybe marble…and now as she listened to her own footsteps, she thought maybe it was made from rock, or something. It was also cold, and her voice echoed all throughout wherever she was. She was thinking she was in a cave of some sort, one that apparently did not have bats.

"Shi-chan! Where are you?" She had actually been screaming that for the last few…minutes? hours? days?

She really wasn't sure. She was terrible at estimating time and distance.

Finally she was forced to stop. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong because she knew Chikane or Shizuru was going to save her. In fact she wouldn't at all be surprised if Natsuki would come as well, with Hikari in tow.

And the thought was all that kept Himeko sane in the nightmare she was having at the moment.

"Your name?"

The voice came from nowhere.

It sounded like Chikane, but slightly off. And it sounded tired. She just knew it couldn't be her Chikane-chan.

"Who's there?" Himeko asked, the terror suddenly building up in her chest. Images of a bloodied, bruised Chikane swam in her mind's eyes.

"Your name?" the voice insisted.

"Himemiya Himeko." Himeko had no idea where that came from. In fact, she had meant to say her real name, and then changed it as it was rolling out her tongue. She was blushing despite the circumstances. And now she was praying to the gods that it was dark wherever she was.

"Himemiya?" the voice inquired. It sounded surprised, almost curious.

"Ah…yeah." was all Himeko could say. She wasn't really good at lying and she knew that if she said any more, she would be found out, eventually.

"Could you be Himemiya Hyeji and Kaede's daughter? Ah. But you don't look like any of them."

Himeko could hear the sound of chains rattling coming from the general direction where the voice came from. Somehow, she was actually thankful she was just tied. She couldn't imagine having the cold chains binding her hands and feet…

"You must be married to a Himemiya then?"

The voice, Himeko noticed, was a livelier version of Chikane's, sort of. It definitely had a different energy in it. And yet, it reminded Himeko of Shizuru in a way.

"Ah…yeah." Himeko nodded, wishing she couldn't feel the second wave of blush wash over her.

And then she heard the chains rattling and shuffling footsteps coming closer, which actually terrified her so that she tried to back off as far as she could. But the farthest she could reach was a corner that pitted her between what felt like damp stone wall and cold steel bars.

The footsteps and the chains came closer and closer until Himeko was actually imagining all the ways she would die.

And then she could see…

"Shizuru?"

* * *

Otoha was somewhat relieved when Number 1 and most of his men left the Himemiya Mansion. He did leave some of them, with express instruction to call him as soon as her ojou-sama or his daughter shows up.

As soon as the despicable man left, Otoha went bustling about with so much more fervor than the usual. If any of the two were coming home, then the mansion should be as spotless as possible. She was so busy; she hardly noticed some of the other maids as they began grumbling about how spotless the mansion already was. She was getting ready to polish the chinaware for the 3rd time when a very familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"You're still as obsessed as ever, Otoha-nee-san."

Otoha was frozen as she felt the precious china slip from her grasp. For a moment, she wondered whether the gods were playing a very cruel game on her. Surely they were for the china should have broken into a million pieces now, and yet she never heard the sound of it.

"And you're still as clumsy as ever when you get surprised."

Otoha's heart was pounding as she slowly turned around. She was still half-expecting to wake up any second. Of course, this was a dream. The most despicable man had just left and now…that voice.

"Hikari?"

And as she turned around, she found Hikari, smiling, the china plate sitting on her lap.

"Otoha-nee-san." she said, almost in a whisper.

And because she couldn't find the words to express the million thoughts, feelings, and pictures running in her head, all Otoha was able to say was…

"Welcome home, Hikari."

To which the girl sitting at the wheelchair replied…

"Finally."

* * *

"Shizuru?"

Himeko still couldn't believe what she was barely seeing.

The light in the room, or the jail cell, was almost non-existent, it was hard to make out if her mind was playing tricks on her.

Surely, it was a woman who was peering at her, and Himeko could see Shizuru's crimson eyes shining in the dark. But the voice was different, not at all like Shizuru's.

"Shizuru?" the woman mimicked. She definitely sounded so much like Chikane; it was starting to scare Himeko.

"I'm sorry. I thought…but you look so much like Shizuru." Himeko said, her voice trembling.

"Who is this Shizuru?" the woman asked. As Himeko's eyes started adjusting to the darkness, her hair stood on one end as she finally saw the full profile of the woman who was still peering mere inches from her face.

It was definitely Shizuru, although older, gaunter, and wilder looking. Himeko realized this was how Shizuru would look if she had been chained to a wall and fed minimal amount of food. And yet, she could not deny that the grandeur that both Shizuru and Chikane had was also in this woman.

And then…realization slowly dawned on Himeko.

She chose to carefully pick her words to answer the woman's question.

"Shizuru is Himemiya Chikane's cousin." she said slowly, almost too carefully, trying to assess the woman's reaction. And yet the woman's eyes betrayed nothing, which confirmed Himeko's rapidly growing suspicion.

"And who is Himemiya Chikane?" the woman asked, her expression still as curious as ever.

"She is a pianist, and the head of the Himemiya family."

At this, Himeko noticed the other woman's eyes gleam slightly.

"And her parents? What happened to Himemiya Chikane's parents?" the woman's voice was much more insistent now, and her face was coming closer, so much so that Himeko could actually feel the woman's breath on her face.

"T-they d-died in a car a-accident, ten years ago." Himeko's heart was thundering as she saw the change in the woman's eyes at the mention of death. For a moment, she thought the woman was fighting against something inside her. She saw tremors run throughout the woman's body, until she exhaled, and she was back to her usual state.

"And how are you related to this Himemiya Chikane?"

"Uhmm…" Himeko was momentarily confused. She actually didn't know how she was going to answer that, until the woman spoke again, which made Himeko's face so hot, she was thankful it was semi-dark.

"You are Himemiya Chikane's wife, then?"

Himeko couldn't do anything but nod.

"I see."

And with that, the woman stood up and walked back to her own corner.

"My name, by the way, is Himemiya Aoi." she whispered, and then added, "And, unless I miss my guess, Shizuru is my daughter."

* * *

"So are you ready to open the case now?" Chikane asked as they drove towards Kyoto.

Natsuki had nearly forgotten about the attaché case that the pianist gave her a few days before. And she didn't know why, but suddenly, her hands had a life of their own and they took the attaché case from the back seat.

"If you want to save Shizuru, that would be perfect for you." Chikane said as she noticed Natsuki's gaze at the attaché case.

Slowly, with trembling hands, Natsuki opened the case.

And there sat two gleaming revolvers.

"You know how to use them, right?" Chikane asked, her eyes still on the road.

* * *

_A/N: I have to admit this was kind of sloppy even for me. I'm not entirely happy as to how this was written, but I also know that I wouldnt be able to add any more for the next few days. I'm actually dreading going to sleep right now and waking up tomorrow. T.T _

_Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this.  
_

_But I'll do my best to try and see if I could update this within a week. No promises though._

_But thanks, you guys, for dropping in a line, regardless of the length. The fact that you commented is more than enough for me. :D_


	15. Revolver

_A/N: Here it is! Chapter 15!_

_*dances* I found my inner-psycho again! Woot! :D_

_So, despite the wait, I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

_

When Natsuki first received the case from the pianist, she was actually surprised at how heavy it was. And she was left wondering how the pianist was able to lift it with one hand, when she, Natsuki, could barely lift it with both her hands. Most of the time, when she moved it around, Natsuki had two actually cradle it using both hands as it was very heavy. But now, as she stared at the open case, she finally understood why it was so heavy…and it somehow terrified her.

Inside the case sat two Smith and Wesson Model 500 revolvers, crossing each other by the barrel.

"I'm sure it's not something you're unfamiliar with. However, you have to get used to its weight and power now. It can be disconcerting at the beginning as it's rather more powerful than conventional revolvers." the pianist said as she continued to drive.

"So you've fired this already?" Natsuki asked. She had stopped being surprised at what Himemiya could do a long time ago, and so she wasn't surprised when the pianist nodded.

"I had to make sure it's the perfect weapon for you. It's heavier than the gun you had, much heavier. But, since you can control choppers and big bikes, I figured, this should be within your weight limit. It would slow you down considerably, but Shizuru and I can compensate for that." she explained as she shifted gears and let the car fly on the freeway. Normally, Natsuki would have been worried at this kind of fast driving. She couldn't imagine letting her bike fly this fast for this long, but the pianist's car looked like it was used to being abused like this.

"Compensate?"

"My cousin and I have the speed and the power to back you up. Or if you prefer it, you have the weapon that would perfectly back us up." Himemiya said, almost as casually as one could imagine. Natsuki stared at the pianist and wondered how she even considered this revolver as it was mostly used for big game. Sure, its stopping power is incredible, but they weren't really going to shoot bears, were they? The heavy revolver, as far as Natsuki knew, was only used for big game, and quite unnecessary for stopping people. It was very powerful, highly accurate, and quite frankly, intimidating…and then Natsuki understood.

"So you want me to have a gun that would scare off people, but would be very effective if I actually needed to fire it?" Natsuki wasn't looking at the pianist anymore but was now lifting the revolvers one by one, trying to get her muscles to get used to its weight.

"Yes."

Natsuki was now beginning to wonder as to what the pianist really was planning. Over the past few days, Shizuru had revealed enough for Natsuki to know that the heiress sitting beside her was not at all a spoiled brat, unlike what people would usually think. She wasn't scared of Himemiya, it was just the way Shizuru described her cousin that intimidated Natsuki. It was almost as if, faced in a battle, Shizuru would opt not to fight Himemiya if she could do so.

"Since you've pretty much seen to everything, I suppose you have a plan right? How are two people going to get inside a heavily guarded mansion without causing alarm to the people inside?" Natsuki had a few ideas on her mind, but she had learned to trust, or at least to listen to the girl driving ridiculously fast on a freeway whose traffic is gradually getting heavier and heavier. Of course, the pianist looked like she wasn't going to slow down anytime soon.

"Two people can't do it. Maybe you have forgotten, but my uncle has acquired the services of your old boss. His number has now significantly increased. And Shizuru and Himeko is still locked up inside. One wrong move and he might kill them." The pianist, without slowing down at all, took a sharp turn to the right and exited the freeway. Natsuki could hear a few other cars screeching as they avoided the mad car. Once out of the freeway, the pianist continued, "Fortunately for us, Shizuru left her favorite toy."

Natsuki turned to look at the backseat and found Shizuru's Naginata beside Chikane's weapons.

"And how is that fortunate for us?" Natsuki asked, still staring at the deadly crimson gleam of the Naginata's blade. It was almost like the color of Shizuru's eyes, except the blade looked dead, cold.

"Because then, I can ask someone to use it for us."

"Someone?"

"Yes. The third person to complete our raiding party."

* * *

Shizuru woke up feeling slightly disconcerted. It took a few seconds before she could remember where she was and why she was tied up. She looked around and found that, except for the ten people pointing their automatic weapons at her, she was alone. "Would you be so kind as to get me water? I would prefer tea, but I doubt any of you could prepare a good enough tea, so I'll just take water then." Not surprisingly, nobody paid any attention to her.

"How about this then? I promise to spare the man who would be kind enough to get me a glass of ice-cold water; I prefer alkaline water, of course. But tap, if that's all that you have, is just as fine." After a few more moments of silence, Shizuru finally conceded, shrugged, and said, "Well, if that's how you want it, please don't beg for mercy later. It would just be humiliating on your part."

Shizuru tried moving her legs, and found that they were bound as well, so that she didn't have any choice but to sit down.

_Honestly, cousin, how slow can you drive? My legs are getting numb, I'm getting bored, and to top it all, the people here aren't as fun to tease as Natsuki. So you better bring Natsuki here, otherwise, my plan would be ruined._

"Humor me then, gentlemen. How do you plan to die?"

* * *

When he woke up that morning, he didn't really think he would be pointing a gun at his own boss' daughter. Her lips were cut and her right cheek was slightly swollen, but she was still as captivating as always, despite that.

He had seen too many things, killed too many people, he wasn't easily scared. In fact, he had been trying to find a good movie that would give him nightmares, the way those old scary movies did when he was much younger. He didn't think he would actually get his wish tonight.

"Humor me then, gentlemen. How do you plan to die?"

As she said it, he thought he saw the devil in her eyes, as they turned to look at him. Her eyes, they had always been crimson, but now her eyes looked alive in a very frightening way, like smooth flowing blood, and her voice was hungry, as if she could almost smell a scrumptious meal. He felt the hair on his back rise, and suddenly, he felt the need to run out of the room and get a cold glass of water.

And he did.

* * *

Kisaragi Otoha shook her head as she stared at the contents of Hikari's truck.

"Really, how did you manage to drive all the way here without that being noticed?" she asked as she pointed at the pile of dead bodies only partially covered by another pile of bubble wraps, cardboard boxes, and white linen sheets.

Hikari had a sly smile as she looked up to Otoha. "Well, the covers were only partially removed as Fuyu-sama and Kuga-sama left. Fuyu-sama had to hastily pull out something from amongst the pile."

"Kuga-sama?" Otoha asked as she climbed onto the back of the truck.

"Kuga Natsuki. Shizuru-sama is quite fond of her." Hikari responded. Otoha felt warmth spread throughout her as she stared at Hikari's signature Zen-smile. It had been such a long time since Otoha had seen Hikari' smile and she found it quite comforting that Hikari had almost never changed. Of course, Hikari was taller now, despite the wheelchair, and she was even more beautiful now too.

"I see. And is this Kuga Natsuki fond of Shizuru oujo-sama as well?"

"She has an idea of how she feels for Shizuru-sama, but I think she's still trying to sort out her real feelings."

"Why is that?"

"I suppose because all this time, she had been very much in love with Kurusagawa-sama."

"Kurusagawa-sama?"

"Ah yes. You have never heard of her. Kurusagawa Himeko. Fuyu-sama is quite taken with her. When they are together, I can almost see Fuyu-sama melt into something else. It's quite comforting, seeing them together."

"I see. And this Kurusagawa Himeko, she feels the same way for the Oujo-sama?"

"I would imagine so. Otherwise, she wouldn't put up that much trouble whenever Fuyu-sama had to leave. It's quite amusing, really. One would think Kurusagawa-sama would die without her. But she would calm down with a mere guarantee from Fuyu-sama that Fuyu-sama would return."

"Then, I suppose, I should be at peace."

Hikari laughed, or snorted, Otoha wasn't sure which, at her response.

"Please don't tell me you still haven't gotten over that infatuation you have over Fuyu-sama, nee-san."

Kisaragi Otoha blushed. She rarely blushed, and she was now even more infuriated at the thought that she was blushing in front of the only person who knew about her little secret.

"I wouldn't blame you though, nee-san. There is hardly anything that is not loveable about Fuyu-sama, if you could get past her cold exterior. But lately, she had been smiling more and more frequently, especially around Kurusagawa-sama. Perhaps, Kurusagawa-sama would be the reason I would finally stop calling Fuyu-sama Fuyu-sama." Hikari smiled at Otoha.

_Perhaps._

"Well, let's not spend any more idle talk. The people at the mansion would be sure to notice that I'm gone if we spend any more time away. It was only sheer luck that nobody was guarding the hallways when we left. By now, surely someone must have noticed." Otoha said, trying to change the subject.

"Luck? Nee-san, you hardly give me any credit at all! Luck has nothing to do with it. I took care of clearing the hallways and all the other guard spots for you, as per Fuyu-sama's orders, of course. She thought you might be inconvenienced by the presence of so many people watching you. She asked me to take care of them all. And I did. Don't these men look familiar to you?" There was something eerie the way Hikari smiled. It was the same as always, but the way she talked coupled by her smile just made everything else even scarier. Otoha never bothered looking at the people at the truck. She felt no nee, as she never even looked at them when they were alive. What was the use of looking at them dead?

"How did you get them into the truck?" Never mind how she killed all of them; Hikari had always been in charge of cleaning up after her Oujo-sama's "errands". Otoha knew that Hikari had received as much training as her Oujo-sama had, although she had a slightly less demanding training. But getting all the men in the truck was something she just couldn't figure out how Hikari did.

"I asked the other servants for help, of course. You were too busy being obsessed with cleaning, you hardly noticed that your servants were pulling out dead bodies and cleaning after the blood in the walls. As I said, nee-san, you hardly changed." Hikari flashed Otoha another smile, and all Otoha could do was smile in return.

* * *

Finally, after an hour more of frantic driving that should have given them a hundred traffic violations, including destroying a rather beautiful looking garden, the pianist slowed the car to halt.

"There's a camping bag at the back, it's sturdy enough to carry your guns for you. It's useless trying to buy a belt for that weapon anyway." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car. She then opened the door at the back seat, pulled out her weapons, and began strapping them into place, re-adjusting the belts that held them until she was satisfied. The result was that the pianist now looked like she was ready to kill anyone. It was scary and yet amazing at the same time. She had the longer katana strapped to her right waist and the shorter one sticking out from her left side shoulder. Natsuki was trying to imagine how placing her weapons was convenient this way, but she hardly had anything to say as the pianist bent down again, and this time pulled out Naginata which she held out with her right hand.

Himemiya Chikane looked perfect, even with the Naginata at her side.

Natsuki never thought that adding so many frightening things into one picture could make one ultimately beautiful portrait.

Somehow, Natsuki thought it was silly that all she had was a camping bag and two guns. But then again, her guns were more than enough to scare a few people, so that should be fine.

"From here on, we conserve our energy. It's quite a steep climb to the side of a mountain." the pianist said as soon as Natsuki was done packing her guns.

This, Natsuki figured, was Himemiya's way of saying "No more talking."

They walked on in silence for an hour more. The trees were densely packed, so that the sun barely touched them as they walked in silence. Natsuki thought that even the mountains were joining their silent walk as there was barely any sound coming from anywhere. The pianist stopped when they came upon a hill overlooking the whole of Kyoto in what should have been a beautiful panoramic view. Except that right below them was a huge mansion, and from the focused look the pianist had on her face, she knew that the mansion was where the held and Himeko.

Natsuki was still surveying the mansion below them when the pianist started tapping at odd points on the ground using Naginata's blunt end, like she was knocking at a door only she could see. Natsuki decided to just wait this out as she was getting tired of being surprised. Besides, the pianist always had a good explanation for all the stuff she did, no matter how weird they may be. Finally, after trying on a few places, the pianist raised Naginata and brought it down hard and fast. Natsuki heard an audible crunch, until the ground right in front of Natsuki collapsed to reveal a very dark hole.

"If my uncle had only been much more concerned with his family's history than gaining more money, he would have known about this. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for us, the same cannot be said for his daughter." Himemiya said as she stared at the dark, gaping hole she created.

Without a glance at Natsuki, the pianist jumped down the hole and disappeared from view. And because all that Natsuki heard wa a faint splash and some very soft footsteps. Natsuki had no choice but to follow suit.

It had been a very brief jump before she finally felt soft earth. She could smell the water running beneath her feet, but did not feel it as she was wearing boots. She tried standing straight but was stopped by the very low ceiling.

"Whatever happens, do not let go of Naginata unless I tell you to." Natsuki heard Himemiya's voice in front of her. It was pitch black and there was nothing to see, but she felt something cold and hard poking her stomach, which she figured should be Naginata. As soon as she grabbed Naginata, she felt a gentle tug which meant that Himemiya had started walking. Natsuki knew they were descending as the ground was almost always slanted downward.

"How do you know which way to go, Himemiya?"

"This was Shizuru's favorite game, because it was the only game against me where she always won. And we are going to play it now too, the way we did, back then: in complete darkness."

"Game?"

"Yes. The one who gets to the end of the tunnel first and to her room was the winner. The last time we played this game though, I won."

"So that's why the two of you never played again, right?"

"No. Do not think of my cousin as a sore loser. We merely never had time after that. I began my entertainment career that year, and Shizuru was left in charge of their family business."

"But, I thought, Shizuru moved in with you shortly after your parents died."

"The Fujino Mansion became something of a summer house for us. We would sometimes spend a week here, but never more than that. And it was during these very short-lived breaks that we would play this game."

A moment of silence passed before Natsuki remembered something.

"I thought you said there would be three of us, Himemiya."

"Yes. She is waiting for us at the end of this tunnel."

"She?"

"Himemiya Aoi."

"Himemiya Aoi?"

"Yes. Shizuru's mother. My brother's only sister. My aunt. Naginata's former owner."

"But I thought she was dead!"

"My mother never believed that. She dedicated all her time and efforts in finding Himemiya Aoi. She had wanted to investigate these hidden passages herself, had she not died. But always, she never stopped reminding me that Himemiya Aoi was alive. I knew what she was doing, and I had an idea why she was frantically trying to find Shizuru's mother. Part of what they left me is copies of old blueprints of the Fujino Mansion. It mapped all the exit passages and a holding cell. The exit passages are not present in the newer copies of the blueprints, which meant that my uncle had no idea they even existed.

"I used playing these games as an excuse to investigate these tunnels and passages. Shizuru, however, knew them by heart, except the one we are about to enter now. This was the shortest route, if we are to rely on the blueprints, they should take us to Himemiya Aoi. But I never got around to investigating it because I had thought my uncle was smart enough to hide someone as important as Himemiya Aoi in the deepest cell of his mansion. I had to abandon trying to finish what my mother started because my uncle was starting to breathe down my neck, getting greedier by the day. I had to find ways of keeping him busy and letting him earn little money in the process. It was no easy feat, and I was doing well enough, until Shizuru concocted this plan."

"So, you're not certain Himemiya Aoi is at the end of this tunnel?"

"If you knew my mother, you would understand why I believe as strongly as she does that Himemiya Aoi is here."

"And why does your mother want to find Shizuru's mother?"

"Because Himemiya Aoi was Himemiya Kaede's life. She loved me and my father; there was never any doubt about that. But Himemiya Aoi was always her reason, the purpose for which she struggled to live and survive. She was a loving wife and mother, but there was no one else she loved more than Himemiya Aoi."

Natsuki didn't know how she was going to deal with everything she had learned, so all she said was, "No offense, but you have one of the most complicated family I have ever known, Himemiya."

The other girl suddenly stopped, and Natsuki was alarmed. _Had I finally managed to cause Himemiya Chikane to lose her infamous temper?_

To her relief though, the pianist answered, "None taken. But that's not exactly the extent of my family's complication. My great grandfather had an even more complicated life. One day, if tonight will allow us, remind me to tell you about it."

Natsuki was almost surprised at the warmth in the other girl's voice. It was almost as if, for the first time since they had met, Himemiya Chikane was finally treating her as an equal.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is it." And Natsuki heard the slow creaking of a door that sounded like it never had been opened for a very long time.

Himemiya tugged at Naginata as it was still hopeless trying to see anything, which signaled Natsuki to continue walking.

"Himemiya Aoi! Are you here?"

Natsuki thought that was a very stupid thing to do, because there was no way anyone would be hidden in a place as dark as this, and if there was, then surely guards would be posted here. But to her complete surprise, a very familiar voice answered.

"Chikane-chan? Is that you?"

* * *

"Himeko?"

Almost instantly, Naginata was tugged with so much force, Natsuki was literally being dragged and could only manage to hop and skip behind the running Himemiya.

"Chikane-chan! We're over here!"

_We?_

Natsuki smashed into a wall as the pianist must have sharply turned. And after regaining her form and just as she was getting to running speed, this time, Natsuki slammed into a warm body, covered from the back by a katana "Himemiya, you idiot! Don't turn and stop so suddenly!"

"Eh? Natsuki-chan? You're here too?"

Natsuki was sure Himeko was right in front of them so she reached out her hand until she felt steel bars.

"Of course, I'm here too! I told you I'll take care of you, didn't I? I wasn't going to let Himemiya have all the glory to herself." She sneered, even though she knew nobody would see it.

"Is Shi-chan here with you too? There's someone I want her to meet." Himeko asked, almost excitedly.

It was Himemiya who answered. "Gomenasai, Himeko, But I'm afraid, Shizuru still needs our help. Can you stand Himeko?"

"I can't. I sprained my ankle a while back when I was trying to find a way out of this cell. I'm sorry." Himeko sounded almost as if she was getting smaller and smaller from embarrassment. Embarrassed by what, Natsuki couldn't really tell as the darkness was still very much blinding.

"I see. Himemiya Aoi-sama, are you here as well?"

Natsuki then heard another voice, eerily like the pianist's cold contralto voice, from the far corner of the room. "Yes."

"Are you well, Himemiya-sama?" Natsuki noted there was something almost reverent in the pianist's voice, something she had never heard before tonight.

"As well as I can expect myself to be." The other voice answered. It was really frightening that the two Himemiya's had an eerily same voice.

"Then may I ask you to please pull Himeko to where you are?"

"I understand."

Natsuki heard the cold sound of chains being dragged around, then Himeko's small groans and protests before she heard the other Himemiya from inside say, "I have done as you asked."

"Before anything else, Himemiya-sama, I'm going to extend Naginata's blunt end towards you. Please free yourself and Himeko first. If I tear down the bars, it will make too much sound which might alert the guards. Kuga-san, please ready yourself as well."

Natsuki let go of Naginata and heard a dull thud as it hit the ground before them. A moment later, as she was trying to feel her gun form her backpack, she heard the sharp sound of steel against steel, and then the another sound as the chains fell. At the same time Natsuki withdrew her revolver, she heard the other Himemiya from the inside call out, "We're ready."

And not a second after that, Natsuki heard a loud bang, followed by an equally loud creek, as the solid steel bars slid down, and then one final bang, this time louder than the two previous sounds as the whole frame seemingly fell to the floor. Immediately, Natsuki could hear heavy footsteps running towards them.

"I can hear them coming, Himeko, close your eyes, and whatever happens, please do not open them unless I tell you to. Kuga-san, please carry Himeko for me. I will clear a path for everyone."

As soon as Himemiya said this, a door was blasted open and light flooded the dark prison cell. Losing no time, Natsuki ran towards Himeko who had obediently closed her eyes and therefore had no time to react or protest.

Natsuki turned around as she heard a faint gurgling sound from the other door.

And finally, she saw why Shizuru would rather not face the pianist head on.

* * *

_A/N: I'm cutting it short here just to annoy you! :D hahahaha!_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews…oh and I have a half a mind to just throw Jin in the middle of a fan rage. Hahaha!_


	16. An Angel and Demons

_A/n: Gomen ne. I was so swamped with so much work I didnt have too much time to write this. I hope it's sort of what you guys expected._

_Borrowed Chikane and himeko and SHizuru and Natsuki and Otoha...no money out of this._

_

* * *

_

"_'Wag kang mabahala  
_

_May nagbabantay sa dilim._

_Naka-abang sa sulok_

_At may hawak na patalim_

_'Di ka hahayaan na muli pang masaktan_

_'Wag ka nang matakot sa dilim.."_

_Lando – Gloc9 feat. Francis Magalona._

* * *

Himemiya Aoi gripped Naginata as she watched in awed silence as blades danced with flesh and blood in a poetic motion. It was as if it was choreographed to produce an effect of controlled horror. The semi-darkness helped set an atmosphere that almost sang and vibrated throughout her. She could hear the ripping of fabric, then flesh, and then the inevitable gush of crimson fluid in slow motion. Time was almost inconsequential. Minoru Kaede's dance was poetry in motion like nothing Aoi had ever seen before.

It was all too beautiful, in all sense of the word.

When Kaede disappeared into the doorway, all the years of longing, of wanting, of needing, surged throughout Aoi's frail body so that she gripped Naginata even tighter and launched forward with speed and power she had missed so much. Within a second, she was running beside Kaede, dancing alongside her in the music she and Hyeji had danced to so many times a long time ago. It was unsettling, but Aoi couldn't care less. Kaede was with her once more. Kaede was finally seeing what Aoi had wanted her to see so many years ago, but was afraid to show her.

Kaede was dancing with her the way she had been dancing with her in the darkness for almost twenty years, in her own world.

But what was most disturbing was that, now that the doorway offered light for Aoi to see clearly, Minoru Kaede had Hyeji's commanding, deadly blue eyes. And she woke up from her reverie.

And as everything had always been for the last twenty years, darkness once more took over.

* * *

Natsuki has had her fair share of bloodshed.

It wasn't as if she was the nicest person. She was only nice to the angel that had fallen on her doorstep so many years ago. At that time, she was a petty thief of sorts, and killed when necessary. She hated the bloodshed, but it was a necessary part of her living. Without it, she didn't know how else to exist. Her job demanded that she value life as much as she should value a tissue paper stuck to the soles of her shoes. She eliminated people that were in her way.

But when the angel arrived at her doorstep, fallen, crushed, and dying, something snapped inside Natsuki.

She decided to change, if only to see the angel smile at her. An angel would never smile at a demon anyway. So she wanted to change, but it was a difficult thing. She was born in a world of chaos, death, and greed. But there were ways, and she found them.

She joined the local racing clubs, illegal though they were.

The money she earned was not as much as what she used to earn, but it was the next best thing. On odd days, when there were no races, no challengers, she would run errands for the cartel. Soon enough, she became a valuable runner. She was the fastest, most efficient runner the cartel ever had. She was deceptively strong, despite her size. And she was also very…_persuasive._

She got a job delivering newspapers as a front, and to persuade Himeko to let her keep her motorcycle. Himeko hated her motorcycle as it reminded her of the time Natsuki almost died because of a race gone wrong.

But after meeting Himemiya and Fujino, after being dragged into an even more compliwolfed and chaotic mess she could have ever imagined being in, she started to second-guess herself. She was always outsmarted by the two most annoying people in the world. She saw enough to know that the two heiresses were in an altogether different level than what she was in.

The pale Himemiya had managed to steal her angel's heart without doing anything. But then, as she had always known, the battle for Himeko's heart was something she had lost a long time ago…apparently even before Himeko came to her life.

And now, as she watched the world-renowned pianist rip and hack her way across ten fully-grown men, some of which were holding semi-automatic weapon, she knew that there was no way she would ever win. Because Himemiya was doing something she had only imagined was possible. Himemiya was dancing a sword dance that was meant to be horrifying, deadly, and utterly magnificent all at the same time. Semi-automatic weapons were rendered useless as she side-stepped and launched herself head on towards the men who were taking one second too long to aim their weapons at her. Nobody even had a chance to fire a single bullet.

She finally figured out why Himemiya placed her shorter katana behind her shoulder.

She would first unsheathe her longer katana and swing it so that it would hit the legs, making the poor victim kneel. And as the man went down on his knees, the shorter katana with the deadly serrated blade would fall precisely at the jugular so that by the time the man's knees hit the floor, his neck was already open. The blade of the shorter katana was not meant to slice cleanly, but to rip flesh in the most violent way.

This was done in one fluid motion so that all the men, as they lay bleeding to death, had their eyes open.

It may not look efficient, but Himemiya looked like she had perfected this dance so that it was now a highly compliwolfed, overtly bloody maneuver of sword and flesh. The katanas, despite their uneven length acted as if they were indispensible parts of the pale-faced heiress.

And to add to the horror, an older version of Shizuru had now decided to rush in and join the blood fest.

Himemiya Aoi, as Natsuki could see her clearly now, was using Naginata unlike the way Natsuki had seen Shizuru hold the Naginata when Shizuru would practice.

Shizuru always held Naginata somewhere in the middle, always ready to release the blade and chains. It was only recently that Natsuki found out that the chains that Naginata had hidden inside it were just as sharp as the blade itself, that the chains were actually blades woven together.

But Himemiya Aoi held Naginata with one hand supporting the base of the blade, the other near the base of the pole. She used it as a normal polearm cleaver, except she was highly skilled, precise and was now in a sort of rhythmic dance, timed perfectly with the other Himemiya.

And their bloody dance ended within ten seconds.

To Natsuki's complete dismay, the lights went out again.

* * *

Shizuru's legs were cramping up, when she heard a distinct, static sound coming from all the men that were pointing their guns at her. She had just finished drinking her glass of water which one of the men, who looked like he was scared out of his wits, had given her hastily.

They all looked at each other as soon as the static noise went.

"Ara, my cousin is taking her sweet time and acting all heroic for me now? Ah but I hardly can imagine it's really for me. Does she have her precious little prince with her now?" she smiled at the petrified man who was still holding the glass of water with trembling hands.

"Don't worry. I intend to keep my promise. But only if I could get to my cousin before she gets to you. There's hardly anything that could stop her when she goes into her sword-swinging rampage."

Then, to make matters creepier than they already were for the poor, trembling man, the lights went out.

Fujino Jin was on the phone with another miserable business venture he had to take care of when the alarm sounded.

He was stunned for a second, with a singular thought in his mind.

Himemiya!

"Where is she!", he barked at the man listening to the radio feed.

"They are at the basement area, sir…"

"Basement? How?" Fujino was frantic now as ran towards the room where he left his daughter.

"We're not sure yet, but I have ordered as much men as we could spare to stop them," said the man running behind him.

And then Fujino stopped and stared in utter horror at the other man.

"Them?"

"Yes sir. Number 3 brought a girl with her…"

"I see." Fujino had already started to walk, his horror eased, when the man stopped him.

"Sir? Number 3 is also with _her._"

It was only fortunate that the lights chose that very moment to suddenly go out.

The man would never see the look of fear creep so suddenly in Fujino Jin's face.

* * *

Sagimoto threw his cigarette at the sidewalk and crushed it beneath the soles of his new leather shoes.

He had spent the past few days busying himself with starting the small ramen business he had always wanted to have. He had already bought a premium spot for his new business, in the middle of a busy side of the commercial area of Tokyo. He knew his ramen business would boom there.

He stroked almost lovingly the hood of his shiny new car before he slid inside almost too gently, afraid that his crisp new suit might get crumpled. He had changed his name and grown a beard. He also practiced smiling his kindest smile. He heard smiling attracted more customers. It was good for honest-to-gods business.

He smiled now as he remembered.

_Sagimoto had dreaded the sound of his phone ringing ever since that nasty business with Fujino Jin started. He had just come home from delivering the pianist's present to her uncle when the phone rang._

_He didn't really want to answer it. It was probably his boss. And no doubt he would by now have heard of the massacre of his men. But he answered it anyway. It was probably out of sheer reflex._

_To his horror, the voice on the other line was the demon's voice. The demon he had just met earlier._

"_I have deposited a reasonable amount of money in your account. Consider this a first payment. The last payment, which will be double the current amount of money you have in your account, would come as soon as you receive my second call. I trust that this would be sufficient for now. I suggest you use it well._

"_Also, there is a phone waiting for you at a shop at a mall uptown. I will give you the address. Cut this phone. I will call you from that phone."_

_The demon left him the name and address of the shop before the call ended._

_He checked his account balance and found that there were 6 figures in American dollars sitting in his account._

That morning, the demon called him again, saying that she had done as promised, and that there was now double the money he had previously received, deposited in his account.

It was the easiest job he had ever had.

Cutting power lines is something even amateurs could do. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

He eased his new car silently out of the sidewalk and drove to his plush new condominium.

He smiled and thanked the gods above. Perhaps it wasn't a demon he met a few days ago, but a goddess in the guise of a demon…a very beautiful demon.

* * *

"Himeko, you can open your eyes now." Himeko heard the soothing contralto of her princess. It was very different from the elder Himemiya. But at the same time, it was also eerily the same.

There really was no point to it, thought Himeko, as she opened her eyes. It was dark again.

"Eh? The lights are out again." Himeko muttered, almost to herself. But Natsuki heard her, and chuckled quietly.

"Himeko?" She heard the princess call out to her.

Natsuki walked towards where the door should have been, still carrying Himeko.

The hallway was dark, but not as dark as her prison cell. There were emergency lights every 30 feet or so, as far as Himeko could see.

But it was enough for Himeko to see.

"Chikane-chan! What happened?" Himeko struggled against Natsuki, who held her in place despite her writhing and sternly asked her to calm down.

But how could she calm down?

Despite the darkness, Himeko could see the blood stains in her princess' shirt and arms. It was almost glittering against Chikane's pale arms. But she calmed down a bit when her princess spoke.

"I'm fine Himeko. See?" Chikane held out her arms, even lifted up a portion of her shirt, to show Himeko she had no wounds. "These aren't my blood." She gestured at her shirt that was now almost red.

Himeko was confused. If the blood wasn't hers…then?

"Remember that monster I told you about, Himeko?" It was only then that Himeko noticed the two katanas that Chikane was holding. They were also dripping with blood.

Himeko suddenly stopped struggling altogether and froze.

Her eyes travelled from the blood-covered blades to the silhouette of men slumped near the door. Despite the darkness, Himeko could see their opened eyes, staring at nothing in horror, or perhaps the horror kept repeating over and over again so that they were in an eternity of terror. But the dead do not dream, and Himeko knew they were already dead.

"I had hoped you would never have to see this." Himeko did not understand her Chikane's voice. It was cold, distant, trembling with something akin to hunger…and then it was also sad, despairing. It was loving, soothing, and calm…and then it was also angry, raging, and chaotic.

"Chikane-chan I-" Whatever Himeko had to say was cut off by Chikane.

"We will talk later. We have to rescue Shizuru first." There was steely determination in Chikane's voice this time. As if she really didn't want to talk about what was going on right at that moment. Himeko saw Chikane turn around sharply to face an older Shizuru who, to Himeko's embarrassment was now smiling at her.

"Aoi-obaa-sama, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to guide my friends to the fastest route out of here. Assuming, of course, that you still know your way around this mansion?"

Himeko's eyes were now frozen on Himemiya Aoi's frail figure, which was leaning on the horrible polearm as if it was the safest thing in the world to carry, and who was still staring at Himeko with a smile similar to that of Shizuru, but this was even more dangerous, even scarier.

"You don't actually expect me to let you rescue my daughter, do you?" Before Chikane can say anything though, the elder Himemiya spoke again. "Is she really that important to you, child, that you would send two demons to protect a frail, little angel?"

"Yes, Aoi-obaa-sama."

"How so much like your father you are. Too noble, too proud…and then I could see Kaede shining through: too temperamental, too determined. I have half a mind to slap you right now. But then, I understand your sentiments." She then walked past Chikane and grabbed Natsuki by the collar of Natsuki's shirt.

Himeko felt Natsuki struggle against the elder Himemiya's seemingly vice-like grip. But Aoi merely laughed and pulled Natsuki harder. As they passed Chikane, Himeko thought she saw a look of amusement pass Chikane's face as she stared at Aoi's manhandling of Natsuki.

"Wait!" Himeko screamed. She needed to do it. She needed to say it.

"Chikane-chan. Get Shizuru and come back alive. If you have to be a monster, or a demon, or a goddess, I really don't care. I don't think I ever did. Because…"

Chikane was walking away.

"Because I love every part of you, Chikane-chan! So don't be an idiot and come back to me alive!"

Chikane was, by then, a mere shadow, running away. But it didn't matter. Himeko had gotten all the answer she needed.

Because as Chikane was running away, Himeko heard a low laughter coming from her princess: it was manic, cold, and steely. It should have felt horrible to Himeko, but all she felt was the same warmth she felt whenever Chikane smiles at her. It was a weird reaction to such a horrible laugh, but it comforted Himeko.

It was all she needed.

* * *

Himemiya Aoi was, in a word, amused.

It had been mere minutes since she had been freed from her prison cell, and now, she was dragging a demon carrying a limp angel.

Her family really had a penchant for attracting the most unusual friends.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" The smaller demon protested. Despite her size, the demon, Kuga Natsuki, looked like she wasn't bothered at all by the angel's weight and that the only thing bothering her was the fact that she was being dragged along.

Aoi had a fleeting thought that she had always wanted a wolf as a pet…a wolf that fought back and would refuse to be petted. She thought she would pet the wolf over and over again until it wouldn't have any other choice but to lie around while she pets it to her heart's content. And Kuga Natsuki certainly looked like that sort of wolf…

But instead of fangs, she had a huge revolver…and as Aoi's eyes trailed to the bulge in the camping bag that Natsuki had, she was sure there was another revolver there too.

A demon wolf named Kuga Natsuki.

If that wasn't at all amusing, she didn't know what was.

But her reverie was cut short as she heard distinct footsteps coming to meet them.

"Little angel, I need your Kuga-san and her gun. Do you mind waiting for us here?" Aoi gestured to a dark corner. "This way the men wouldn't see you."

The angel nodded.

Aoi watched as the demon wolf gingerly placed the angel at the corner where Aoi had gestured.

"Hime-chan, wait here quietly, okay?"

For an instant, Aoi thought the demon wolf almost looked human as she spoke to the angel. But then again, Aoi thought that she felt human, too, while she was locked up inside that cell with the angel.

"Kuga-san, your aim is perfect, I presume?"

"I'm not used to this gun yet. Your niece had just given it to me. But I'm sure I can adjust my aim after firing a shot." The demon wolf had a confident air about her. She definitely looked like she was just as hungry for this as Aoi was.

Somewhere behind her, Aoi could hear distant gunshots, and muffled moans and groans.

"By the way, your niece forgot to tell you that Shizuru modified Naginata. Its blade can be removed and it has a chain made entirely of small blades. It at least doubles your range." Kuga Natsuki said as she took aim at something in the dark corridor. One heartbeat later, Natsuki squeezed the trigger.

A muted thud was heard in the general direction where the demon wolf aimed, followed half a heartbeat later by the sound of semi-automatic weapons firing back.

To Aoi's sheer delight, the demon wolf was actually sneering as she took a few paces back to avoid the bullets that were ricocheting off the walls. Aoi also decided to see her daughter's modification as she squeezed the part near the base of the blade. The sharp blade fell off with a deadly thud, followed by a chain that glimmered in the near darkness.

And Himemiya Aoi was thankful her daughter turned out to be far smarter than her father ever will be.

She decided to blindly aim Naginata's blade and throw it as far as she possibly could, again in the general direction were the nearby gun shots were coming from. To her complete surprise, it was easier to manipulate than she thought. And soon enough, with each throw of Naginata's blade, it came back, amidst groans and screams of the men in the dark, redder and bloodier than when Aoi had thrown it. Finally, it had snagged and caught one man.

And that was where everything began.

It ended with a dozen men with shattered skulls, and a dozen others with bodies so badly mutilated, there was hardly anything left to identify them.

"You really need to practice your aim, Himemiya-sama," the demon wolf said as they tiptoed their way across the semi-dark corridor with body parts strewn everywhere, and brains and blood painting the walls.

It was a good thing they thought the angel should shut her eyes first before Natsuki carried her again. This would traumatize any innocent angel.

"What are you talking about Kuga-san? My aim was as perfect as yours." she smiled.

The demon wolf looked all around her as she continually had to sidestep and tiptoe her way across the dark corridor.

"If this is you aiming perfectly, I don't even want to see what happens when your aim is bad," the demon wolf chuckled.

And Aoi couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Can I open my eyes to see what's so funny?" the angel muttered, her eyes still shut tight.

"No!" the two demons said.

* * *

A few months ago, he was a nobody.

He had no family, and very few friends. He just thought that the security business was the way to go. Besides, he wanted a solid and stable source of income. He was big and strong and tough, had gotten into more fights than her could ever count, and had never lost.

When he first held his shiny, semi-automatic weapon, he thought of himself as invincible. Surely, he would retire with his reputation and fight tally clean and intact.

So it came to him as a genuine surprise when a katana wielding demon that was about half his size would be the end of him.

"I'm going to start thinking about sparing your life if you tell me where I can find Shizuru." the demon said in a flat voice. As he stared at the demon's eyes, he felt his reputation shatter, and everything else he held dearly and proudly suddenly felt less important than a single grain of sand on the desert.

So he told the demon where to find Shizuru.

And in the end, in an act of grace and mercy a demon rarely bestows, the man died.

Of course, it was far more merciful than if he had to live seeing the same horror playing in his mind's eye over and over again until he died.

But in the end, he was still a nobody.

* * *

Fujino Jin stared at his daughter in the semi-darkness of the chamber.

And Shizuru stared back, the semi darkness making her crimson eyes seem like they were glowing.

He was entirely oblivious to the fact that he had less than a quarter of the men he originally had. And that all of the missing men were dead, not one was spared. No one had time to run away.

He didn't know that all of the men who died either had shattered skulls, mutilated bodies, or ripped throats. In some of the most unfortunate incidents, a few even had all three signs in one body.

All he knew was that there was no point in keeping Shizuru alive at all.

"If, heaven forbid, I were you, I would be running now. But then again, if, heaven forbid, I were you, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Shizuru was leering again.

"Yes. Because all you have ever done was sucker up to your dear cousin. You never even tried to defy her, to claim what should have been yours by now!" he retorted. He didn't expect Shizuru to understand. Nobody ever understood that all he wanted was for Shizuru-

"Please don't tell me you're trying to justify your actions by convincing yourself that all you have ever done was for my sake."

"That's because it is!"

"And this is the reason why I'd rather remain by Chikane's side! She never had any lame excuses. She had reasons, never excuses. She never tried to justify herself, not even to herself. And she doesn't order me around like a mindless pawn..."

"If she cared so much about you, why are you the one tied here and not her?"

"If you cared so much about me, I wouldn't even be here. There would be no plot to try and take-over the Himemiya family. You would have realized that I'm much happier playing second fiddle because I do less things and I still get to enjoy the privileges. You were too greedy to see all that! Chikane tried to make you see how being the head of the family was like, but you were too blind to see it all!"

"There you go again, protecting your little cousin when she never did anything for you! You were just her body guard, nothing more! You were just an annoyance to her. See? She's not even here to save you! You are the blind one."

To Jin's utter surprise, Shizuru smiled wider, and her crimson eyes definitely looked like flowing blood now.

"I'd rather be blind than be stupid. See, if I were blind, I'd still be able to know when my own daughter was trying to distract me from the fact that her cousin had now managed to kill half of the men inside this room."

And as if on cue, one sickening crack was heard in a dark corner of the middle chamber, and a dull thud was all they needed to hear to know that another body lay dead.

A moment of terrifying silence enveloped the entire chamber, every ear trying to listen for a footstep, trying to figure out where Chikane was. But instead of footsteps, they heard a voice: measured, controlled, cold, and dripping with so much malice.

"I met an interesting woman, cousin."

There was gunfire aimed at the general direction where the voice was coming from. After some time the gunfire died down.

"She was locked up in prison cell."

This time, the voice came from the other side of the room, again, in the darkness.

"What are you idiots standing there for? Find her! Kill her!" Jin shouted. He knew where Himemiya's story was going.

"She was kept locked up for twenty years by an absolute coward, who couldn't bring himself to kill her."

Jin was by now shouting furiously, everyone firing at all directions. This of course caused more men to die by friendly fire than by a blade.

"She lived in darkness for twenty years, cousin...in absolute darkness."

"Stop her! Stop her! Find her and kill her!"

"Do you want to know her name, cousin?"

"Kill Shizuru!" Jin shrieked in terror. He pointed at his daughter who...

But it was too late.

As all eyes turned to Shizuru, they realized she was no longer sitting down, and that her chains were lying about her, shattered. She was also standing beside Himemiya Chikane, whose clothes were as red as Shizuru's eyes,

"Himemiya Aoi, Shizuru. The woman's name is Himemiya Aoi."

Jin watched in almost suspended animation as Shizuru's face first turned to disbelief, then wonder, then horror...until it finally settled to pure, unadulterated rage.

In a flash, Shizuru had grabbed the shorter katana from Chikane and had disappeared from Jin's sight almost immediately. And in what seemed like the longest second of Fujino Jin's life, he watched as the man closest to him fell before he even knew what hit him.

All he saw was a flash of crimson.

* * *

He vividly remembered the first time he had killed someone.

He needed money then, and the man wouldn't let go of his wallet. He never really wanted to use his rusty knife, but he had no choice. He thought the man's belly was soft as he stabbed the man. It felt like sticking his knife into jell-o, or some marshmallow, maybe.

He had no nightmares as he slept that night.

He continued killing, eventually earning himself a nasty reputation. After some time though, he decided to turn over a new leaf and get a legal and stable job.

He never imagined he would land a job where he would tremble so badly, he actually did what a spoiled brat asked him to do: get her a cold glass of water.

And now as she ran around, leaving lifeless bodies in her wake, he wondered if she would remember her promise.

Finally, there were only 4 remaining people in the room.

"You missed one, Shizuru."

Himemiya Chikane, the pianist and head of the Himemiya clan, was sitting exactly where the spoiled brat sat just a few minutes ago. Her eyes were staring straight at his boss, but her right index finger was pointing at him.

"That's fine, cousin. He deserves to live."

"And what about him?" the pale Himemiya asked as she sat serenely. She was the picture of irony, or of horror as she was the only peaceful thing in the room.

"Leave him. He's mine."

Somehow, he thought to himself, he will never fully understand rich people's families, as his horror turned slightly into sheer wonder.

There in the doorway stood an older, gaunter version of the boss' daughter, holding a red polearm cleaver, and looking more menacing than the two younger girls could ever hope to look.

* * *

_bloody enough for you?_

If you dont understand the first part...

(Do not worry

Someone's watching in the darkness

Holding a blade

Never to let you get hurt again

Don't be afraid of the dark.)

_reviews please! :D thank you!  
_


	17. Sacrifices

_So very sorry for the veeeeerrrrryyyyy loooooooooooooooooong time it took for this chapter to be finished. Really. Sorry. T.T_

_Thanks to my Megane-chan and Kaichou for pestering pushing me to continue. I love you guys! Especially Megane-chan! I love you!_

_So anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Jin grew up with barely anything.

Yes, his family was the second most powerful family in all of Japan. They had politicians, businessmen, and high-ranking army personnel on their pay roll, ready to do anything they wished. But as Jin was growing up, his family's power and prestige rapidly diminished and the Himemiyas grew stronger. And Jin grew up with barely anything.

He was home-schooled, taught by prominent professors on the language of economics, business, and politics. Despite their dwindling power, his family still had enough money to buy him whatever he wanted. But money could never buy what Jin wanted-needed-most in life. Or at least Jin thought that they never actually had enough to buy what he wanted…so Jin grew up with barely anything.

Jin grew up with barely anything…because Jin grew up without a mother, with no friends. All he had was a father who rarely acknowledged his presence and was almost never home.

And truth be told, all that Jin ever wanted were the things he never had to begin with.

* * *

He was around twelve when he first met the Himemiya siblings.

It was the first time Jin's father had formally invited the Himemiyas for dinner. Jin was instructed to dress his finest and to make the best impression—which simply meant he was not supposed to say anything the entire time. Jin found that the less he ate, the less he had to endure the boring dinners his father held in their home…and that was his plan for the night.

But as Himemiya Aoi waltzed into the room, laughing so lightly, so beautifully, Jin suddenly thought that maybe dinner would be at least bearable this time…and he was right.

The entire meal, his father barely had anything to say as Himemiya Aoi stole the spotlight, talking happily about her day and what she learned and all the beautiful things Jin was never taught to pay attention to. There was no talk of business or money on the dinner table that night, no matter how much Jin's father tried to stir the conversation his way. Himemiya Aoi controlled the conversation…and his father was more than happy to oblige.

After dinner, Jin's father finally convinced the older Himemiya to sit down and talk business while the children retreated to the library.

Jin was amazed even more as he watched in fascination the way Himemiya Aoi interacted so freely and comfortably with her brother. He observed the way Himemiya Aoi would laugh and smile…how she moved around gracefully, almost dancing…how her small hands held everything so gently yet firmly at the same time. Jin wanted to hold those small hands.

Right there and then, Jin realized he had never wanted anything else so badly.

He wanted Himemiya Aoi so badly, he was starting to hurt at the thought that in a few moments, she would be leaving. Who knows when he will see her again?

Jin tried to say something to start a conversation, but his mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't really think of anything to say to make Himemiya Aoi smile. And it remained that way until the evening ended. His heart broke into the tiniest pieces when the Himemiyas said their goodbyes.

That night, as he lay in his bed, Jin made up his mind: He would have Himemiya Aoi as his wife.

And for the first time in his life, Jin had something.

That night, Fujino Jin finally had a dream.

The years passed and Jin held tightly to his only dream.

He strived ever harder to prove to his father that he was worthy of running the Fujino business and, in a way, prove to himself that he was worthy of Himemiya Aoi. He studied and worked harder than he had ever worked for anything. From time to time he would anonymously send little tokens, gifts to the Himemiya heiress. But they were all turned down, returned and rejected. But Fujino Jin did not stop.

He only wanted Aoi to look at him…and this wanting was hurting him more than anything. But he thought it was such sweet, sweet torment. It was definitely worth it. He could endure. He would endure if only for those small hands…if only for her smile…if only for her love.

One day, he decided to confess his love for Himemiya Aoi.

He had dressed up finely that day. He personally picked the flowers he would bring. He rehearsed his lines over and over in his head—lines he had personally written, pouring his heart into the very words that were now floating in his head.

He was just about to tell the servant that had opened the door for him that he wanted to speak to Himemiya Aoi, but there was no need for it.

"Did you come to see my brother?" Himemiya Aoi greeted him, her ever present smile instantly making Jin's heart hammer away, until he was sure he was going to have a massive heart attack in a few moments if he couldn't somehow make it calm down soon.

"No, I actually came to see you." Jin found it hard to stare at the Himemiya heiress. "These are for you," he stammered as he gave the flowers to Aoi, "I hope you like them," he added gingerly.

Jin noted the smile that crossed Himemiya's face as she smelled the flowers he brought. It was slightly different than the smile she greeted him with. "Thank you." She was still smiling as she gave the flowers to the waiting servant. She then led Jin to the nearby room.

"Is there anything I could help you with, Fujino-san?"

It was too formal and Jin hated it, but he composed himself, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Please, call me Jin."

Himemiya Aoi laughed lightly but said nothing.

"I came here to tell you about the stars, Himemiya-san."

"The stars?" Himemiya Aoi looked confused.

"Yes. When I was young, my servants would tell me stories about the constellations. I would look up at the sky and wonder why something so fascinating should be placed so far away…until I met you.

"Then I realized, as I gazed at your eyes for the first time, the reason why.

"When you look at me, it's almost Iike I could feel myself melting. Even now, in your presence, I can feel myself slowly diminishing into nothing so that only you remain. You are the star that shines brightly on my cold night sky. And all I want is to look at you. The thought that you would shine for me alone...it is the most that any man could ever want.

"I love you, Himemiya Aoi. I would love for you to shine on me till we are old…if you will have me."

The world stopped. Time stood still as Jin waited for Himemiya's response.

Himemiya Aoi stared at Jin for the longest time. Jin noted that there was no shade of color, no hint of embarrassment or even surprise at the heiress' face. In fact, it almost looked like she knew what Jin was going to say, and was only patiently waiting for him to finish.

And now that he was finished, Himemiya Aoi looked like she was slowly, very carefully composing her words in her head…and when she spoke, there was no hesitation. The words were clear and crisp.

"You do realize that a star, no matter how beautiful it is, is only beautiful because it shines alongside other stars that are equally as beautiful, right? No one star is beautiful on its own. And that no matter how big and shiny it is, it could not do anything about the cold that the night brings.

"Your words are beautiful, nonetheless, Fujino-san. But perhaps they would be more appreciated by another girl. I'm sorry…but this star is already someone else's sun."

Jin was able to say nothing more as he watched his star slowly fade into the darkness-as his beautiful dream started to warp itself into something terrible. He was confused, and lost.

But dreams, like annoying pests, never die. You think for one moment you have done something to kill them, to make them go away, but they never do. They stay alive in you. They either torment you, or keep your hopes alive no matter how bleak the times may be.

…and Himemiya Aoi was a dream.

Himemiya Aoi was a dream that never died, that stayed alive, and kept breathing no matter how hard Jin tried to kill her.

And now this dream, which just as suddenly turned into a nightmare, was now standing a few paces from him. And in her eyes, Jin saw rage.

And in her eyes, Jin saw all the years of torment and suffering building up to just this one moment.

And in her eyes, Jin saw pain and longing and despair.

And in her eyes, Jin saw…

And Jin saw nothing more.

* * *

Shizuru stood completely still. The last few seconds had been a blur and she was still trying to process everything that had happened.

But it was a messy blur. Somehow, her memory seemed like a broken DVD playing in high definition.

There was a woman who was standing at the doorway. She looked like Shizuru except she was older and worn down. But the woman looked powerful…and the rage in the woman's eyes only intensified this power.

The next moment, the Katana she was holding had been taken away from her.

And the moment after that, she heard a terrible cry…like someone was in so much pain and suffering from so much anger. There was blood—so much blood. And the anguished cry was not stopping. It was almost like a painful howl now. But the blood wouldn't stop. It was pouring and splashing every which way.

But it all stopped as a pair of crimson eyes looked straight at Shizuru's eyes.

Oddly enough, the voice that came from the woman was her cousin's voice.

"Leave."

* * *

Natsuki was in trouble and she knew it as soon as she pushed open the huge front doors of the Fujino mansion.

"I thought I'd find you here, Kuga Natsuki."

Isanagi Nobu looked like he brought his entire mafia army and for a moment, Natsuki felt her pride swell up.

"I must be quite something for you to personally come and fetch me."

Natsuki tried her best to calm her voice. She knew there was no escaping this one. But she had to fight. She had to stay alive. Somehow, she had to see Shizuru at least one more time and apologize to her and clear up whatever it is that she was feeling towards Shizuru.

And then, there was Himeko. No harm would come to Himeko under her watch. She had sworn this a long time ago, and did her best to keep it. She had given up on her unrequited love, but that didn't mean she would give up trying to protect Himeko as much as she can.

It was hopeless. But Himeko had to be kept safe. She would curse herself beyond eternity if she would get hurt anymore than she was now.

"Look, you can have me." She gently laid down Himeko and raised her arms in surrender. "But I swear, if you so much as touch Himeko, someone else will come for you. I'm pretty sure you know who I am talking about, Isanagi Nobu."

Natsuki knew Himeko was looking up at her, wanting to ask her a million questions—questions Natsuki couldn't answer. She tried her best to avoid Himeko's eyes and softly whispered, "No matter what happens tonight, I want you to do your best to live and be happy."

Natsuki walked away, her heart oddly calm. Himeko will be safe. Isanagi will be a big fool to try and touch her. Her only regret was Shizuru…

She couldn't remember where the first punch came from. The punches and the kicks poured on, painful and quite clumsy, sometimes. But her only thought was that Himeko was watching. The last thing she remembered was screaming for Himeko to run away and never look back. As her world dimmed, she watched as Himeko crawled, whimpering, towards the door…obedient as always, Himeko would be safe.

Her only regret was Shizuru…

* * *

"Leave."

Shizuru was still in so much shock, she couldn't move. And perhaps, Himemiya Aoi understood her daughter. She would be shocked too if she was in her daughter's place. But what she was about to do, her daughter should not see. No mother would allow her daughter to see what was about to happen next.

She turned to her niece who had snatched the Katana out of her daughter's hands. It was a wise decision, after all. "Kuga Natsuki and your…well she introduced herself as your wife…they may be in trouble."

But what happened next was something she did not expect.

Shizuru suddenly stiffened and in the next second, she shot towards her mother and embraced her. Himemiya barely had time to wrap her arms around her daughter when she broke away, grabbed Naginata from her mother's grip and ran away.

"Where is she going?" Aoi asked her niece, as Chikane was preparing to leave too.

"To complete her family, Aoi-obaa-sama. She's not about to lose her chance at a complete family, not now that she knows she still has you…and neither am I."

Aoi watched as the two girls ran away…and for a second she saw herself and her brother. But she had something even more important to finish…or start, depending on how you see it.

"Now that we're all alone, my dear husband…how would you like me to repay your hospitality?"

And the screams, which had previously reduced to pathetic whimpers, began one more time.

* * *

Himeko wouldn't scream. But it would be more precise to say that Himeko couldn't scream. All she could do was watch in silent horror as Natsuki crumpled to the floor. She had watched as Natsuki tried time and time again to stand after every blow until she couldn't stand up anymore.

"Hello, missy! Enjoying the show?"

Himeko crawled away as fast as she could. She was defenseless, she knew that but she wanted to fight. Too many people had gotten in trouble because of her. Shizuru scared off their captors so that no one would touch her. And Chikane-chan did her best to protect her and save her cousin at the same time. Finally, Natsuki.

Natsuki who had been kind and selfless, who had given everything to her, was now giving the only thing she had left—her life. Himeko wouldn't dare let their sacrifices go to waste.

She struggled to get up on her feet, despite the pain in her ankle. She limped away from the advancing thugs and threw at them everything she could get her hands on: the vase, an empty gun, and even a severed head. She did not know Himemiya Aoi-sama and Natsuki left so much carnage in their wake. But at the moment, she couldn't care less. Natsuki said she should live and be happy. She would do her best…for Natsuki.

But the advancing thugs brushed aside everything she threw at them until finally, they caught up with her. She was violently pushed to the ground…and then.

A few things happened so simultaneously that Himeko took a few seconds before she was able to process everything that went on.

Before she fell to the ground, something ran past her so fast, it was almost a blur. And then, just as she was expecting to hit the ground, she felt something soft and warm wrapped around her…and she knew she was safe.

"I'm sorry I always keep you waiting, Himeko."

Himeko's breath hitched…and then she let it out in a big sigh. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to be strong. Chikane was here. Chikane was holding her. There was no more need to cry. Instead, she felt something different surge throughout her body. She felt power.

And as the guns started firing outside, Himeko calmly spoke.

"Kill them, Chikane-chan."

* * *

There was no more need for Chikane to hear anymore. She knew what she heard. It was an impossibly commanding voice: the only voice that could ever control her. And it was exhilarating, the feeling that was travelling all over her body. She had never felt more powerful than now. She felt invincible.

She laid down Himeko, and kissed her gently before standing up again and slowly, menacingly, walked towards the men.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you know who we are?" asked one of the thugs.

"Who I am is unimportant. Who you are is even more insignificant. The only thing you should have known is who you were attacking a few moments ago. But you will never have the honor of knowing that because I am going to kill you now."

One of the thugs attempted to laugh at this threat, but before he could even start, his head flew off. The others barely had time to register what happened before they too suffered the same fate.

Outside, the guns had stopped.

Hikari arrived at the same time Chikane and Himeko came out of the front doors of the Fujino mansion. She saw them run towards what might have been a once really expensive car. It was ripped in several places and the engine was lazily burning. It looked like it had exploded a few minutes earlier and was now just burning itself out.

But before Hikari was something unprecedented, even by the cousin's standards, in terms of chaos and mayhem.

All over the front of the Fujino mansion were bodies that were so badly mutilated, it would take weeks to figure out whose body part was whose. It didn't help either that some of their body parts were hanging impossibly from the Sakura trees that lined the front driveway of the Fujino mansion.

Hikari tried her best to maneuver her wheelchair around the bodies; respecting them as much as she could. Eventually she had to give up. It was far too much trouble trying to avoid them when they were scattered everywhere.

When she reached the Himemiya heiress, they were looking at Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru was seated on the ground, cradling Natsuki's limp body in her arms. She was oblivious to anything and everything around and seemed lost in her own little world.

And then Hikari noticed someone walk down the front steps of the mansion, dragging a barely recognizable Fujino Jin by the hair. As soon as she saw her Shizuru, she dropped Fujino Jin and ran towards Shizuru. Without saying anything, she felt Natsuki's body for a pulse and then embraced Shizuru.

"She can still be saved," the older woman turned to Himemiya Chikane without letting go of Shizuru, "But she needs medical attention immediately."

Hikari needed to hear nothing else, and in fact did not wait for a command from the heiress before she produced her phone and dialed quickly.

A few seconds later, she spoke.

"The car is ready and waiting."

* * *

_I know. I know. Cliffhanger. Sorry. :P_


End file.
